


Luciferova "Svatá" Trojice

by adustrouble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Akin is a dork, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, Angels, Angst, Archangels, Berserkers, Confusing relationships, Demons, Drama, Evil Angels, Explicit Language, Failon is broody, Fallen Angels, God - Freeform, Good versus Evil, Heaven, Hell, Holy Grail, Humor, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Multi, POV First Person, Prophecy, Rituals, Romance, Shedrakyre - demon language, Slow Build, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, all vs all, black magic, hybrids between all of them, memories and loss of memories, personification of god and the devil, religion is also kinda evil, vatican - religious hunters group
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adustrouble/pseuds/adustrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temné časy... Nebezpečí číhá na každém kroku... Skryté v temných uličkách... Ve stínech...<br/>Když se před Akinem - lovecm upírů, objeví velmi starý upír je jeho dosavadní život obrácen vzhůru nohama. Akin je vtažen do světa, který neznal, ale vždy byl jeho součástí. Dozví se věci o svém okolí, ale taky sám o sobě.<br/>Nepřátelé se spojí za stejným cílem a ti, o kterých jsme si mysleli, že jsou svatí ukážou své temné stránky. To vše jen kvůli jedné malé věštbě.<br/>Mysteriózní a napínavý příběh plný nástrah a nebezpečí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Osudové setkání

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, dobře. Hodně jsem debatovala o tom, zda sem mám tento příběh dát, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem ho už zveřejnila na svém blogu, ale nakonec jsem se rozhodla, že to nebude na škodu. Takže tady je. Píšeme to teda dvě - já a moje velmi dobrá kamarádka Terez (která píše Failona ;)). Bohužel nemám betu, která by mi poradila, co a jak a taky mě zdrbala za všechny gramatické chyby, mám jen sebe a svou blbost, takže za překlepy se předem omlouvám a doufám, že i přes to se vám příběh bude líbit.  
> Je jeden z prvních a určitě ten jediný v takovém rozsahu. No, tak abych vás nerušila! Lovu zdar! - Aduš

Většina lidí má nudnej život. To se mě, ale netýká. Nejsem jako většina lidí. Oni mají život, mají rodinu, mají svůj šťastný příběh se šťastným koncem. Tohle je ale můj příběh, a nejsem si úplně jistý, jestli mě čeká nějaký konec, ještě tak šťastný. Ze své minulosti si toho nepamatuju moc, to znamená vůbec nic. Vím ale, co musím dělat. Můj úkol byl přede mě postaven, jako už tolika dalším.

Jmenuji se Akin. A jsem lovec upírů.

Hehe, ne tak úplně. S trochou vylepšení a pár hračičkami jsem upír, ano slyšíte velmi dobře. A dělám to, co by měla dělat spousta dalších.

Zabíjím monstra.

 

_Na světě žiji už po celá tisíciletí. Jsem tu od samého počátku. Viděl jsem vznik lidstva a zažil jsem hněv samotného Boha. Můj minulý život zanikl, ale já znovu povstal._

_Byl jsem stvořen, abych zabíjel a ničil životy druhých. To je můj úděl, můj smysl života. Říkají mi různě, Smrt, Syn ďábla, Luciferův Generál a další. Já však preferuji jméno, které mi daroval sám Bůh - Failon._

_Jsem jeden z Luciferovy "Svaté" Trojice. Díky jedné domluvě je ze mě upír. A abych byl upřímný, docela si to užívám._

 

**xXXx**

 

Přiblížím se nikým nezpozorován temnou uličkou za svým cílem. Postava zahalená do kápi se na mě otočí a nepatrně na mne kývne, pak zmizí do stínů. Informátor.

"Takže zase řádí, a jeden by si pomyslel, že mu to jednou stačilo. Budeme muset provést menší očistu," pomyslím si a pousměju se.

 V uličkách Maidstonu se už asi 2 měsíce potuluje můj jeden dobrý známý upír. Když začal řádit a šel berserk – to znamená, když úplně ztratil hlavu z množství krve, měl jsem za úkol ho chudáka (haha) utratit. On se mnou však uzavřel dohodu.

Bude se držet pod kontrolou a dávat mi informace o dějích v upírských komunitách. Jelikož jsou už o mě zvěsti, musím se držet při zemi a inkognito. Byla to tedy férová nabídka, a tak jsem ho nechal jít.

Teď, jak se zdá, už ale takové štěstí mít nebude. Mám nové zdroje a mnohem spolehlivější než je on. Hold náš berserkr bude muset udělat pápá a zaklepat bačkorami. S trochou pomoci samozřejmě, podívám se s úsměvem na své dvě katany, které mám přehozené přes rameno.

"Těš se na mě, šmejde,"

 

_Jako obvykle se obléknu do černého kabátu, přehodím si kapuci přes hlavu a vyjdu ze svého domu. Není to sice nic moc, ale dá se v tom žít. Navíc je tento dům postaven tak, že většina pokojů je v podzemí. Upíři mají dobré nápady, to bude tím, že se ve dne nudí. Prozatím mi to bude stačit, nebude však trvat dlouho a dozajista si najdu něco lepšího. Pousměju se._

_Rozejdu se potemnělými ulicemi Maidstonu a užívám si noční vzduch, když v tom ucítím nádhernou vůni, která se line vzduchem. Tak něžná a čistá. Určitě bude mladá, nevinná._

_Popojdu dál a uvidím ji. Malou holčičku, která na mě, celá vystrašená až se třese, kouká svýma zelenýma očkama. Rozhlédnu se a zkontroluji, jestli nikdo není v dohledu._

_„K-kdo jste?“ pípne celá roztřesená, když se k ní skloním a odhrnu jí pramen tmavých vlasů z očí._

_„Nikdo důležitý,“ zamumlám tiše a usměju se na ni. Nedůvěřivě se na mě podívá, ale pak se také usměje. Naše pohledy se střetnou a já cítím, jak se moje oči zbarví červeně._

_„Buď pěkně potichu,“ zavrčím, neodolám a s chutí se do ní zakousnu. Z jejího tenkého krčku vyjde jen zalapání po dechu, zatímco se mě její drobné ruce snaží odstrčit._

_Jak jsem tušil, má vynikající krev. Užívám si ten lahodný pocit, jak mi v horkých doušcích stéká pomalu do krku. Když se přestane svíjet a teplý, křehký život ji opustí, zvednu hlavu a nechám bezvládné tělo padnout zpět do sedu u zdi. Tady ji nikdo hledat nebude._

_Jestli vůbec měla někoho, kdo by ji hledal. V tomhle městě tohle bylo na denním pořádku, úplný ráj pro upíra, a mor._

_Zavřu oči a užívám si proud energie, který mnou proplouvá v pomalých vlnách. Její krev se mi vlévá do každé buňky, vždy je to tak zvláštní pocit._

_Z opojení mě vytrhne rámus z jedné z blízkých uliček. Se zavrčením se to rozhodnu jít zkontrolovat a vydám se tím směrem._

 

"Hele Georgi, už jsem ti několikrát říkal, že se máš držet nízko. Tak jak to dělám já. Tak jak to dělají všichni. Kromě tebe," řeknu klidně, když se George vzchopí po tom, co jsem ho odhodil.

Zaprská na mě a vycení své tesáky. Uch, jako kočka při hárání.

"Tak buď to půjde potichu anebo zase ztropíš bordel, ale tentokrát už tě žádná nabídka nezachrání," očekávám druhou možnost a pak rychlou smrt.

 Jeho smrt.

Rozběhne se na mě a já využiju jeho rychlosti. Ustoupím, přitom ho chytnu za ruku a přirazím ho ke zdi. I když jsem o hlavu menší než on, je jasné, kdo má navrch.

 Začne se zmítat úplně bez smyslů, ale nepodaří se mu z mého sevření vyprostit. Ten už je ztracený. Neotálím a probodnu ho kůlem.

Mohl jsem použít katany, jejich čepele jsou napuštěné svěcenou vodou, mě to nijak nevadí, jelikož jsem speciální typ upíra (zřejmě protože jsem trošku více imunní proti slunci a také svěcené vodě), ale na co si na tak primitivní prácičku špinit ty překrásné meče?

Odstoupím od George a sleduju, jak se za moment promění na prach, který poté rozfouká vítr, profukující uličkou. Zůstal po něm jen kolík ve zdi, povzdechnu si a vezmu si ho zpět. Chvíli zkoumám, jak se ztupil hrot, ani jsem neměl v plánu použít takovou sílu. Najednou se ale zarazím.

"Jako by jeden nestačil," zamumlám si pod (imaginární) vousy, když uslyším velmi tiché kroky mířící k této uličce. Na malý moment čekám, že je to jen kolemjdoucí, ale pak mi dojde, že takové štěstí nemá nikdo, obzvláště v tuto dobu.

 

_Odbočím do jedné z uliček, a když uvidím nedaleko od sebe muže, okamžitě zastavím._

_Prohlédnu si ho, má na sobě šedý kabát, černé kalhoty a vysoké, nejspíše jezdecké boty, ale co mě zarazí nejvíc jsou jeho bílé vlasy a ostré modré oči. Na zádech má přehozené dvě katany, ze kterých mi přejede mráz po zádech._

_Ne z těch katan (ty jsou super), ale z toho, co z nich je cítit. Kostel. Fuj. Ale má styl, to se musí uznat, na rozdíl od některých lovců. Když teď o tom mluvíme vypadá o hodně mladší než většina lovců, které jsem potkal, ale…_

_Něco na něm nehraje. Přivřu oči, ale ať se snažím sebevíc, nedokážu určit zdroj toho zvláštního pocitu._

_Jako bych ho už někde viděl._

 

Otočím se na nově příchozího. Ve svém černém kabátu, který je běžný pro toto zimní období, úplně splývá se stány v uličce. Někdo by řekl, že je to náhoda, ale já vím jistě, že je to úmyslně. Kdo by přece chytal stín?

To, co ho právě vyčleňuje z kolektivu lidí je to, že jim aspoň to srdce bije, když už ho nemají na nic jiného. Tomuhle, ale ne.

Upír.

Věděl jsem, že jich tu ještě pár zbylo, ale měl jsem zprávy o tom, že se před týdnem chystali odejít. Navíc jsem dnes vyřadil George ze hry, to už jim dá znamení, že zde nejsou vítáni.

Tenhle bohužel nevypadá, že by chtěl na dovču. A podle pachu čerstvé krve nevypadá, že by mi chtěl moje snažení nějak ulehčit.

Doufám, že si to po sobě aspoň uklidil, když už nic.

 

_Sundám si kapuci a uchopím jílec meče u pasu. Vyčkávám, co se bude dít dál. Lovec přede mnou si mě také prohlíží, už zřejmě přišel na to, že nejsem úplně obyčejný člověk. Spíš, že nejsem vůbec člověk._

_Ani jeden z nás nepromluví, ale nakonec je to lovec, který prolomí ticho._

 

Změřím si ho pohledem, a když sáhne po svém meči, udělám to samé, ještě však svou katanu nevytasím.

"Kdo jsi?" zeptám se tiše a opatrně.

 

_Uchechtnu se. Jak předvídatelná otázka._

_"Lidé mi říkají různě,"_

 

"To nám všem," odpovím s trochou trpkosti v hlase. Tenhle asi nemá náladu na dlouhé kecy.

 

_"Taky pravda," uznám tiše, což zřejmě lovce víc popudí… Vlastně, když si ho tak prohlédnu… Není to jen lovec, ale… Zamračím se. Zrádce. Ty opravdu nenávidím._

 

"Fajn pane 'říkaj mi různě', co tu chceš?" povytáhnu lehce jeden z mečů, ne úplně, ale tak aby věděl, že ani já nemám náladu na nějaké kecy kolem.

 

_"To takhle vyzvídáš ode všech, než je zabiješ? Lovče," z mého hlasu čiší nenávist, kterou nedokážu zadržet, ale co. Nebude naživu dlouho aby si mě pamatoval._

 

"Možná, možná jim někdy předtím vyříznu střeva," zapřemýšlím, nespouštějíc z něj pohled.

 

_Tentokrát z mého hrdla vyjde tiché zavrčení._

_"Mám jeden dotaz, jak se sebou můžeš žít?"_

 

"Vždycky takhle vyzvídáš, než někoho zabiješ? Upíre," ano, bylo to trochu ironické, vhledem k tomu, že sám jsem upír, ale touto svou stránkou jsem opovrhoval. Jediné výhody, které mi přinášela, byla síla, rychlost a rychlé léčení.

 

_"Zajímalo by mě, proč ses postavil proti svému druhu, než jeden z nás zemře," řeknu tiše, nebezpečně, ale muž naproti mně si jen lehce odfrkne._

 

"Tebe a každého upíra, který se přede mnou promění na prach," odvětím a spokojeně sleduju, jak se trochu napne a jeho ruka svírající meč se sevře o něco pevněji.

 

_"Tak fajn, ať už je to za námi,"_   _Vytasím meč společně se svou dýkou, připraven k boji. Protáhnu si krk, dokud neuslyším uspokojivé křupnutí, věděl jsem, že tohle nebude stejně jednoduché, jako s obyčejným lovcem. Vyčkám, až zaútočí._

 

Podle jeho příkladu vytasím katany. Oba se chvíli měříme a čekáme, až některý z nás zaútočí. Nakonec využiju prostředí ke své výhodě, rychlým pohybem mu kopnu prach a pár kamínků do obličeje. V té chvíli jeho nepozornosti na něj zaútočím. A naše meče zařinčí.

 

_Typické pro lovce, nepostaví se mi přímo, musí využít lsti. Zatřepu hlavou, abych dostal prach z očí a instinktivně seknu svým mečem, abych vykryl jeho útok._

_Bez váhání se vyhnu pár ranám, které se pak rozhodnu mu oplatit. Dva můžou hrát tuhle hru, pomyslím si, když odlákám pozornost od své dýky a nečekaně s ní zaútočím na lovcův bok._

 

Na poslední chvíli vykryji útok jeho dýky, když se pokusí odlákat pozornost svým mečem, ale stihne mě škrábnout na předloktí. I když tento trik znám, protože ho upíři mají velmi rádi, tenhle upír byl něčím jiný, jeho pohyby jsou úplně přirozené. Vypadá, jako by k tomuto byl stvořen. S nenuceností někoho, kdo má převahu nad většinou ostatních, dělá složité výpady, které v jeho podání vypadají tak jednoduše, až to není k uvěření.

 

_Rychlým pohybem se dostanu za něho. Okamžitě zaútočím._

 

Když zmizí z mého pole vidění, v duchu zakleju a mrštně si dřepnu. Pak se ho jednou nohou pokusím podkosit, ale odskočí. Pomalu se napřímím a nespouštím ho z očí.

 

_Zamračím se a cítím své oči naštvaně zářit červeně, byl to vždy tak zvláštní pocit. Jako by se mi do nich nahrnula krev, vlastně to možná je právě tohle, nikdy jsem nad tím moc nepřemýšlel. Nehodám být ten, který zaútočí první, má to své výhody, ale já preferuji tuhle metodu. Opět vyčkám, až se trochu více přiblíží._

 

"Proč vůbec se mnou bojuješ? Pokud vím, ostatním upírům většinou nevadí, když lovec sundá berserka," řeknu a popojdu pár kroků doprava, on samozřejmě neotálí a nenechá si jít do boku.

 

_"Nesnesu, když někdo zradí," Jsem zvědavý na jeho odpověď. Neexistuje příliš upírů, ze kterých se stali lovci, (rád si myslím, že je to trochu i mou zásluhou) tedy pokud si dobře pamatuju, ale je pravda, že v tomto století jsem jen chvíli._

 

"Ó to tě musím pěkně štvát," trochu se pousměju.

 

_"To víš, věrný voják," obdařím ho prázdným pohledem._

 

"Bude škoda, až svět připravím o takového štramáka," řeknu a s předstíraným smutkem si povzdechnu.

 

_"Nemám v plánu z tohoto světa odejít,"_

 

"A co máš v plánu?"

 

_"Založit rodinu,"_

 

Na to se uchechtnu, Plán snad každého upíra, rozmnožit se a pak si užívat své krvavé choutky ve skrytu stínů. Jak nečekané.

"Tak to mě vážně mrzí, že ti musím zkazit naděje,"

 

_"Nikdo mi je zatím nezkazil, a nezkazí, dokud nesplním úkol. Promiň, lovče,"_

 

"Tak to budu muset být první," předstírám útok zepředu, ale pak rychle sklouznu po zemi a zaútočím na nohy.

 

_Hbitě vyskočím, přeskočím ho a otočím se._

 

Postavím se a podívám se, jak jsem se zaprášil. Tsknu nelibostí.

 

_Říkal jsem už, že mám metodu vyčkávání rád? Ano? Protože mám. Spousta ať už lovců nebo upírů preferuje být první, kdo zaútočí. Ukazuje to, že se nebojí jít do boje, a když jsou hodně silní dokážou svého protivníka skolit právě tím prvním útokem, což povzbudí morálku jich a také jejich společníků. Také to však v mnohých případech ukazuje jejich zbrklost a nezkušenost v boji._

_Já preferuji dát si na čas, zkoumat svého protivníka a pak se rozhodnout jakým způsobem s ním naložit. Většinou při prvním útoku, protivník udělá nějakou chybu, nebo něco prozradí o svém stylu boje._

_Ale tenhle je jiný. Musí být starší, než jsem předpokládal, nejspíš bych ho neměl podceňovat. Dobrá._

 

Ani se ho nedotknu, pomyslím si naštvaně. Tenhle musí být hodně starý a vycvičený, vyrovná se mi jak v rychlosti, tak i s mečem. Troufnul bych si říct, že je dokonce lepší než já.

Někdo jako Dracula? Ne, o vzniku upíra takovým způsobem je jen jedna zmínka. A navíc, Dracula všechny, kdo o ní něco věděli, zabil. Bohužel ale zapomněl spálit všechny spisy, které o ní vedly záznamy. Tak jsem se o něm dozvěděl já.

Kdo to sakra je? Určitě nemohl být ve městě dlouho, nemám žádné zprávy o někom takovém a zdroje mi o nově příchozích říkají. Ledaže by je podplatil. Sakra. A to jsem doufal, že je na ně spolehnutí.

Se starýma jsou vždycky takové problémy, měl jsem něco podobného čekat. Už tu začínal být klid.

 

_Pousměju se. Na lovce, celkem ujde, takhle pořádně jsem si dlouho nezabojoval. Chybělo mi to. To však nemění nic na tom, že mě pěkně štve. Lovci jsou už tak dost otravní. Ve svém městě, ale upíra, co loví upíry, nesnesu._

_Hold bude muset do kytiček… V blízké době._

 

"Takže budeme bojovat, dokud se nevyčerpáme nebo jenom dokud se nám nezlomí zbraně a začneme se nudit?"

 

_"Myslím že, dokud nevyhladovím. A to se blíží,"_

 

"Máš malou toleranci bez krve… dost zvláštní na tak starého upíra…“ zapřemýšlím nahlas, své chyby si všimnu až příliš pozdě. Sakra.

 

_"Probudil jsem se nedávno," Tohle nebyla zrovna informace, která se říká na prvním setkání, ale to, že jsem ji prozradil, na věci nic nemění. Jsem silnější, starší, a on mou rukou zemře. Ať je to dnes, nebo někdy jindy. Hladem se mi začne mlžit zrak, pousměju se, z toho nebude mít radost._

 

"Jak dlouho?" zeptám se opatrně. Normální upíři chodí spát jen, když se hodně spálí od slunce anebo… Když je někdo zapečetí. Proč mám tušení, že to je to druhý? Protože je to starej, neznámej a zkušenej upír, Akine, proto.

 

_"Asi století, možná více. Já to nepočítal," odvětím, snažím se ještě chvíli zachovat racionální myšlení, ale moment, kdy ztratím kontrolu, se blížil._

 

"Fajn, stejně to bude jedno, až jeden z nás umře,"

 

_"Taky mám ten pocit,"_

 

"Tak útoč…“ vyzvu ho, ale on jen zavrtí hlavou a obdaří mě ďábelským úsměvem.

 

_" Myslím, že mám hlad, takže… mě na moment omluv,"_

 

"To si ze mě děláš srandu," vystartuju hned za ním, ale je rychlejší, což mě překvapí.

 

_"Ne," jakmile ucítím závan čerstvé krve, rychle se dostanu do jiné z uliček. Vidím nádhernou ženu. Neměla šanci zareagovat, věděl jsem, že si mě nemohla skoro ani všimnout. Výhody upíří rychlosti. Vycením své tesáky, které se jí v další chvíli zaboří do krku. Tělem se mi rozleje pocit blaha, který hasí mou žízeň a dává mi sílu. Je jí sice škoda, tak mladá a krásná, ale co se stalo, už nejde vrátit zpátky. Hlad je svině._

 

Dostihnu ho a vidím, jak vysává nevinnou ženu. Vztekle po něm hodím jednou svou katanu.

 

_Chytnu meč a odhodím ho. Pohled zabořím vražedně do osoby, jež ten meč hodila. Obrátím se k němu a propustím ženu, která malátně dopadne na zem._

 

Zavrčím, když katana dopadne s ocelovým zaduněním na tvrdou zem. Žena, které se teď začala sbírat ze země, se na nás oba dívá vystrašeným pohledem.

"Zmiz!" syknu na ni a než po ní upír stačí vztáhnout ruku, znovu na něj zaútočím.

 

_Vyhnu se mu. Jedním mrštným pohybem ho chytnu rukou pod krkem rukou a natlačím ho silně na zeď. Neváhám a zabořím do jeho krku své tesáky._

_V tu chvíli se všechno zastaví._

 

Náraz mi vyrazí z ruky i druhou katanu, uslyším ji řinčivě padnout někam do uličky. Než se stihnu vzpamatovat, ucítím ostrou bolest, když se do mě zakousne. Okamžitě sebou zazmítám, ale čím víc se mu bráním, tím zvětšuji jeho kousnutí a tím víc mě bolest otupuje. Slabě zasténám, když ucítím, jak ze mě plnými doušky pije.

Zvláštní pocit. Nikdy jsem tohle nezažil. Okamžitě začnu vnímat upíří jed, který tuhle situaci dělá příjemnější a za moment se bolest z rány úplně vytratí a mým tělem se začnou rozlévat elektrické vlny slasti.

"N-ne…!"bráním se mlze, která mi začíná zatemňovat mysl. Moje ruce teď spočívají na jeho ramenou a marně se ho snaží odstrčit. Moje síla ze mě s každým jeho hltavým douškem, vyprchává.

Každou vteřinou jsem slabší a hlavu mi zatemňuje záclona mlhy. Zvrátím hlavu a mé ruce ho přestanou odstrkovat.

 

_Všechny moje smysli se zbystří, ale přesto jako bych nic nevnímal. Jsem omámen chutí jeho krve, která mi lahodně stéká do hrdla._

_Jak může mít někdo, tak dobrou krev? Nikdy jsem takovou neochutnal. A že jsem jí ochutnal hodně. Žádná se však nemůže vyrovnat té, která právě kojí mou žízeň. Přitisknu se k teplému tělu ještě blíž, ve snaze vysát z něj každou kapičku, kterou mi nabídne._

_Matně si uvědomuji, že mě přestal odstrkovat a z jeho úst vyjde slastné zasténání. To mě probudí z opojení._

_"Musím přestat," pomyslím si stále omámen. Donutím se od něj odstoupit, stojí mě to ale spoustu úsilí._

 

Prudce se nadechnu a svezu se na zem, když mě najednou propustí ze sevření a o pár kroků odstoupí. Jak jsem mohl být tak neopatrný? Podívám se na něj a zmateně zjistím, že má překvapený výraz.

Když mluvíme o překvapení. Proč mě pustil? Neměl udělat to naše upírský hačahača a vysát mě úplně?

 

_Zmateně se na něj podívám._

_Co to kruci bylo? Prolétne mi myslí. Mohl jsem ho v tu chvíli zabít a zbavit se tak nechtěného problému, ale neudělal jsem to. Něco mě donutilo to neudělat. Sám jsem nevěděl, co to bylo. Špatné tušení?_

_Musel jsem se posadit, abych si pročistil hlavu, kterou dosud vábil pach té lahodné krve, co vysel ve vzduchu. Chvilku jsem to musel rozdýchávat._

 

Sleduju, jak se posadí. Rukou si zatím prohmatám krk a cuknu, když mi vystřelí ostrá bolest a ještě něco do celého těla. Když už na mě nepůsobil ten upíří jed nebylo to tak příjemné. Zatracený upíří kousnutí.

 

_Nespustím ho z očí. Jak bych mohl? Je to lovec, ale jeho krev… Ne, nesmím na to myslet, jinak se neovládnu…_

_Potlačím nutkání vstát a znovu ochutnat tu tekutinu, co mu proudí v žilách._

 

Už se neudržím a zeptám se ho.

"Proč… si k čertu přestal?" vyslovím skrz zatnuté zuby. Bylo jasné, že mě chtěl zabít. Neměl žádný důvod změnit názor, a ani já sám jsem mu žádný nedal.

 

_"Já nevím," zalžu. Samozřejmě, že vím, proč jsem přestal. Nemůžu mu říct, jak dobrá je pro mě, a pravděpodobně i ostatní, jeho krev. Sám jsem na to nemohl ani myslet, věděl jsem, že bych se neovládnul. Už jen jeho blízkost a blízkost té krve mi drásá všechny nervy v těle, které touží po jejím dalším požití._

 

Zavrtím nad jeho odpovědí frustrovaně hlavou a pokusím se vstát. Marně, znovu se svezu na zem.

 

_"Nechápu to," zamumlám po chvíli a prohrábnu si vlasy._

 

"Tak to jsme dva," odvětím, úplně vyveden z míry, tím, co se právě stalo.

 

_"Měl bych jít, slunce vychází," zamumlám si pro sebe, zatímco otočím pohled k nebi. Začali se pomalu objevovat červánky, nemohl jsem tu zůstat moc déle._

 

Ani jsem si neuvědomil, jak ten čas letí. Taky už bych se měl zvedat, ale mám tušení, že to nebude tak jednoduchý. Vysál mi dost krve.

 

_Postavím se a rychle se dostanu pryč. Připadalo mi, že se stalo nějaké důležité setkání, věděl jsem, že nebude poslední. Něco mi říkalo, že ten lovec ještě způsobí hodně problémů. Zpomalím své kroky, až když už jeho krev nemůžu téměř cítit. Kdybych ho vysál úplně, už bych s tímto neměl žádný problém, ale ještě bohužel neuběhlo dost času od mého probuzení, nemám proto velkou kontrolu nad svou žízní._

_Dojdu až k svému domu a tiše vstoupím dovnitř, nikým nepozorován. Najednou na mě dolehne nečekaná únava, ale přemůžu se. Bylo to z jeho krve? Nebo z toho, že jsem využil veškerou energii k tomu, že jsem se přemohl? Mohlo to být ještě z toho sladkého opojení? Netuším. Mé kroky se vydají po schodech dolů._

 

Sleduji, jak rychle zmizí a sám se začnu pomalu zvedat. Nakonec musím používat pro oporu okolní zdi, abych neskončil jako placka na zemi.

Když konečně dojdu ke své destinaci, slunce už je pro upíra vysoko na obloze. Ještě, že nejsem obyčejný upír, to by bylo velmi nemilé.

Otevřu dveře a vejdu do prostorné haly.

"Jsem tu," oznámím prázdné místnosti unaveně a stihnu si dát kabát na věšák, než ke mně dojde druhý obyvatel domu.

"No konečně, co tě tak zdrželo?" Karim je pán tohoto domu a něco jako můj přítel. Nemáme se moc v lásce, řekněme, že žijeme v takové symbióze a oba z toho něco máme. On je knihomol, vychoval jsem ho od jeho raného mládí. Nebyla tu vždycky ta nevraživost, ta se objevila až potom, co zjistil, kdo je jeho otec. Myslím, že mi dává za vinu vše s ním spojené, ale nejvíc ho štve, že jsem mu nic neřekl. Dozvěděl se to sám a já se jeho hněvu nedivím. Karim je o něco vyšší než já, ale zhruba stejné postavy. Celkem mě zajímá, kdo byla jeho matka, protože byl tak exotického vzhledu. Tmavé vlasy, zlaté medové oči, a trochu snědší pokožka než u někoho jiného. Jeho otec byl Evropan, takže jsem věděl, že jeho geny, to určitě nezpůsobily.

Jak už jsem zmínil je to knihomol, ale kdo bych to byl za opatrovatele, kdybych ho nenaučil se bránit, že? Žijeme v nebezpečném světě, není radno si jen tak vykračovat bez obrany.

"Objevil se tu jeden starej. Pěkně silnej a nejspíš cvičenej. Myslím, že se něco chystá," pomalu se rozejdu po schodech do prvního patra, kde mám ložnici. Karim mě následuje.

"To tě tak zřídil? To se divím, že jsi tak z formy,"

"Nejsem z formy, jen vyvedený z míry," opravím ho, ale nezmůžu se ani na protočení očí, když mi začne být nevolno, a tak se na chvíli zastavím. Musím se opřít o zábradlí.

Karim mi, dovolil bych si použít slovo starostlivě, ale vím, že to tak pravděpodobně není, položí ruku na rameno a já na sobě cítím jeho zkoumavý pohled.

"Tak vyvedený z míry, že se jím necháš zakousnout?" zeptá se tichým, ale nebezpečným tónem a dotkne se zranění na mém krku. Trhnu sebou a setřesu jeho dotek.

"To nic není, jen si potřebuju odpočinout," dál už mě nenásleduje a já se spokojeně oddám tichu a klidu v mém pokoji. Ne, že by Karim nějak moc mluvil, ale je mi jasné, že si se mnou o tom chce promluvit.

Teď však chci mít klid.

 

_Naliji si do sklenky krev, sednu si do křesla a pomalu ji piji. Po nějaké chvíli ji vyprsknu._

_"Co to sakra je?" zeptám se zmateně, když mi tekutina přijde skoro jako voda. Pěkně odporná voda. To není možný. Od kdy jsem vybíravý na krev?_

_"Co se děje Failone?" ozve se ženský hlas z druhé místnosti a za chvíli ze dveří vyjde dívka._

_"Nic, Jessie…“ odpovím, právě teď nemám náladu se o něčem takovém bavit._

_"To vidím," řekne nepřesvědčeně. Upírka, kterou jsem zde potkal, to ona mi poskytovala informace, taky to byla ona, která se o mě v mém slabém stavu postarala. Jsem ji vděčný a tím vším, co pro mě udělala, si vysloužila mou náklonnost a důvěru. Nezradí mě._

_"Jess prosím, nech mě chvíli být, ano?"_

_"Dobře." Nemusím se na ni podívat, abych viděl její zraněný pohled a možná právě kvůli němu jsem se na ni nepodíval. Neměl jsem v sobě dost citu na to, abych cítil lítost, tím bych ji zranil ještě víc. Nechci k ní být neupřímný, to si ode mne nezasloužila, ale také ji nedokážu dát to, co po mě chce. Několikrát jsem dokázal utěšit její osamělost a ona mé touhy, ale nebyly v tom žádné city. Alespoň ne z mojí strany._

_Sex byl pouze chvilkovým potěšením, odpoutáním od reality. Pro mě neznamenal nic víc, nic míň. Můžu mít kohokoliv koho chci, nikdo mi neodmítne. Pro upíra tak starého jako já se tento akt začínal pomalu stávat všedním… Nevzrušujícím… Nudným._

_Snad už se ze mě opravdu stala Smrt… Necítím už vůbec nic._

_Když pomalu odejde, položím sklenku na stolek._

_"Perfektní…“ zamumlám, ale můj tón je prázdný, znuděný._

 

Neodolám a chvíli si zdřímnu. Jako vždy bezesný spánek. Upíři bohužel nesní. Někdy mě celkem zajímá jaké to je, probudit se s nějakou vzpomínkou snu, která se stejně rychle jako přišla, vypaří.

Probudím se až kolem poledne.

Na mysl mi přijde obraz upíra z předchozího dne. Zatřepu hlavou abych z mysli dostal vzpomínky i na něco jiného co se stalo… Potřebuju se soustředit, ne myslet na hovadiny.

Musím zjistit, kdo to je, pomyslím si, a kde jinde hledat informace o starých upírech než ve speciálních knihovnách a archívech. Proto je Karim pro mě důležitý, je něco jako historik zabývající se nadpřirozenem. O starých upírech se vždy najde nějaká zmínka, ať je sebemenší.

S tou myšlenkou se vydám za Karimem.

 

_Stále ještě jsem nedostal pod kontrolu svou touhu po krvi, což mě začíná pěkně štvát. I když jsem celý den strávil v domě, čtením, mé tělo je slabé a hlad ukrutný. Potřebuju krev, ale Jessie mi nepomůže a ven ještě nemohu._

_Slunce se teprve začíná sklánět k západu. Jedna z nevýhod, když jste upír. Zřejmě ještě bude dlouho trvat, než to dostanu pod kontrolu. Zapečetění upíra vážně pěkně osere._

_"Zatraceně. Fajn, tak snad to do západu slunce přežiju," povzdechnu si, ale vím, že to bude jen tak tak. Musím se do té doby něčím zaměstnat, jinak mě touha po krvi ubije. Vážně jsem nechtěl ztratit rozum a vyběhnout ven na plné slunce, to by opravdu nebyl příjemný zážitek._

_Aspoň na něco se Jessie přec jen hodí._

_„Failone?“ zeptá se mě, když ji vyhledám v jejím pokoji. Zavrtím hlavou na její tázavý pohled a přitáhnu si ji k sobě. Zabořím svou hlavu do jejího krku a chvíli vdechuji její vůni. Trochu mi to pomůže nemyslet na krev, místo toho mě naplní jiná touha. Její ruce se kolem mě obemknou, když její studené šíji věnuji letmý polibek._

_Zavřu oči, žádný tlukot srdce, žádné teplo…_

_„Potřebuješ se odreagovat?“ zeptá se mě a já se uchechtnu._

_„Něco takového,“ pokrčím rameny a ona se ode mě odtáhne, aby si prohlédla můj obličej. Jsem si jist, že ať už hledala jakoukoliv odpověď na své otázky, žádnou nenašla. Za ta léta se ze mě stal mistr kamenné tváře. Jess se pousměje a rozšněruje si svou košili, kterou pak nechá lehce padnout na zem._

_Sklouznu pohledem po její štíhlé postavě a zachytnu její prudké nadechnutí._

_„Lepší,“ zašeptám a přivlastním si její ústa. Z jejích rtů vyjde tiché zasténání, které zachytím v těch svých a ucítím její ruce na svém zátylku. Ty mé se zatím vydají od jemných boků až k ramenům. Její celé tělo se zachvěje, když pak svou pozornost přemístím na hruď a lehce stisknu její ňadra. Zkousnu její spodní ret, když palci přejedu po ztvrdlých bradavkách a pomalu nás přesunu k posteli._

_Z mých rtů vyjde zavrčení, prudce ji povalím na postel a dlaněmi přejedu po jejích ještě stále oděných stehnech. Sjedu až ke kozačkám a Jess mi věnuje rudý pohled. Dravě se pousměju a uvolním na nich přezky a pomůžu jí z nich vyklouznout, stejně jako z těch kalhot._

_Přesunu se polibky od břicha až k jejímu krku za doprovodu vzrušených vzdechů. Jednou rukou se přesunu mezi její nohy a u ucha mi zazní téměř zapředení._

_„Nedočkavá?“ zeptám se pobaveně._

_„Ani nevíš jak,“ odpoví mi udýchaně, ale z jejího hlasu poznám úsměv._

_„Jak si přeješ…“ zašeptám a vstoupím do ní hned dvěma prsty. Jess zvrátí hlavu a její zasténání je něco mezi bolestí a rozkoší. Trvá jen moment, než si zvykne a uvolní se, aby se mé prsty dostaly hlouběji tam, kde to má ráda. Svými rty se začnu věnovat jejím ňadrům, což mi vyslouží zarytí nehtů do zad._

_Řekněme, že na to se dá jen stěží si stěžovat._

_Třetí prst a Jess mi hbitě odepne pásek u kalhot a odepne poklopec._

_„F-Failone…“ zaprosí, je pravda, že normálně s ní nemám tolik trpělivosti a péče jako dnes. Zdá se, že měknu… měl bych to napravit._

_Mé prsty opustí její tělo a přesunou se na mé přirození, abych se aspoň trochu lubrikoval. Přivřu oči a roztřeseně vydechnu, když mnou přejede vlna slasti. Mé sebeovládání právě vypršelo. Přetočím nás tak, že teď je nahoře ona._

_Chvíli ji nechám ať si sama řídí tempo, ale pak ji zachytím boky a začnu do ní prudce přirážet. Pokoj naplní její slastné vzdechy, které se sem tam mísí s těmi mými, vrzání postele a šustění látky. Její tmavé vlasy jí padají do tváře a krásně kontrastují s její bledou pokožkou, její rudé oči se boří do těch mích plné touhy a chtíče, než zvrátí hlavu a přeruší oční kontakt._

_Poznám, že se blíží k vrcholu a zrychlím své přírazy, dokud nevykřikne a sevře se kolem mě. Její tělo se roztřese vlnami slasti a pak se uvolní a svalí se na mě. Skoro nevnímám prudké výdechy a steny vycházející z jejích úst, soustředím se pouze na dosažení svého cíle._

_Jsem si jistý, že jí udělám modřiny, když pevně sevřu její stehna a prudce do ní několikrát přirazím, když konečně dosáhnu i já svého vrcholu a cítím, jak ze mě opadne část napětí._

_Jess se ze mě zvedne a lehne si vedle mě, už trochu klidnější. Nevěnuju jí pohled, ale ona si k sobě můj obličej otočí._

_„A teď mi řekneš, co se děje?“ trochu se zamračím, ale její prsty jsou něžné a pohled starostlivý, ne vtíravý._

_„Ne,“ odpovím tiše, a když posmutní pokračuju._

_„Je to věc, kterou si sám musím vyřešit,“_

_„Dobře... Budu to respektovat,“ povzdechne si a já polapím její rty._

_„To jsem rád,“_

**xXXx**

 

"Takže mi chceš říct… že ani nevíš jeho jméno?" zeptá se mě zamyšleně, ale já z jeho hlasu poznám stopu pobavení.

"Všichni nejsou tak ukecaní jako ty," pousměju se na něj a on se zašklebí.

"Uvidím, co se mi podaří vyhrabat,"

"Jestli někdo něco najde, tak jsi to ty. Sázím si na tebe," poplácám ho po rameni a on si jen odfrkne, přesto mou ruku nesetřese.

"Ty se zatím podívej do sklepa, mám tam nějaká stará lejstra z roku X. Mohlo by tam něco být," řekne a sám se vydá k jedné z knihoven.

Nemám stejně nic na práci a tak se vydám, kam mi poručil.

 

_Lehnu si na pohovku. Po chvíli ke mně přijde Jessie a políbí mě. Lehne si vedle mě a já si zapletu prsty do jejích vlasů. Je to příjemný pocit. Přesně to zaměstnání pozornosti, o kterém jsem mluvil._

_Nejspíš na chvíli „usnu“ – hluboce se zapřemýšlím, a když se proberu z myšlenek, už je večer. Ani jsem si neuvědomil, jak ten čas letí. Stále jsem stejně vyčerpaný, ale teď mám na starosti jiné věci._

_Rychle se zvednu a vystřelím ven. Mé kroky různě bloudí uličkami, vím, že se nespokojím jenom tak s někým. Touha po krvi mě stále více ubíjela, ale já nechtěl další nechutný incident a tak to vydržím. Když uvidím jednoho mladého hocha, vím, že on je ta pravá oběť. Nezaváhám ani na moment a on nestihne vydat ani hlásku. Jsem dobrý v tom, co dělám._

_"Nic moc, ale hlady neumřu," byla to pravda, vzpomínka na lovcovu krev byla až příliš čerstvá na to, aby se dala přemazat nějakou obyčejnou krví._

 

Zakašlu, když sundám z police ve sklepě stoh pergamenů a zvedne se silná vrstva prachu.

"Kolik upírů na nich umřelo?… Doslova." počkám, než se prach usadí, nechci se zadusit a pak si zapálím svíčku. Upíři vidí dobře ve tmě, ale zkoumat malé a kaligrafické písmo v úplné temnotě se mi vážně nechce. Trhnu sebou, když si všimnu, že to co jsem považoval za nějaký bizarní a starý věšák, je kostra na kůlu.

"Chm, co se nedozvím," uchechtnu se a začnu zkoumat pergameny.

 

_Vysál jsem asi pět lidí. Jak už jsem říkal, hlad je svině. S chutí ale stále nejsem spokojen. Nevím proč, nikdy předtím jsem chuť krve neřešil. Ovšem mám určité preference, jako mladé lidi, ale kdo by taky vysával nějakého dědu, že?_

_Brouzdám městem. Snažím se najít aspoň někoho s tak výbornou krví, abych na tu lovcovu mohl konečně zapomenout._

 

Celé odpoledne až do večera strávíme s Karimem nad pergameny. Uvědomím si jak je pozdě a že mám domluvenou schůzku.

"Karime," když se na mě otočí, trhnu hlavou směrem k hodinám a on jen kývne.

"Ještě se do toho mrknu, mám tušení, ale nemůžu nic říct, dokud si nebudu jistý," kývnu, obleču si kabát, chci sáhnout po katanách, když si uvědomím, že je nemám.

"Sakra," Jak jsem na ně mohl zapomenout?! Bože… Jak stupidní ještě můžu být? S povzdechem se vydám do temných uliček. Tohle nevěstilo nic dobrého. Jen doufám, že tam ještě jsou. Na druhou stranu je to dobrá otázka toho, jak moc jsem byl vyvedený z míry.

 

_Zastavím se, když ucítím kostel._

_"Už je tady zase," jdu do uličky, ale uvidím jen dvě katany._

_"To je vůl, jak může něco takového zapomenout na ulici?" zasměju se. Možná to byla trochu i moje vina, ehm… Haló tady upír, jaká vina? Říkal jsem, že v sobě na to nemám dost citu, nelhal jsem. Tohle je ale povedená komedie, jsem zvědavý, kdy mu to dojde._

 

"Kdyby mě někdo nezačal vysávat, možná bych je nezapomněl," ozvu se tiše, ale naštvaně. Možná nebyl úplně dobrý nápad prozradit svou polohu, ale byl to upír, stejně by mě ucítil.

 

_Otočím se, "Jenom aby," zřejmě mu to došlo rychle._

 

"Proč jsi tady?" zeptám se ho ostře, jde z něj cítit krev.

 

_"Měl jsem hlad," pokrčím rameny._

 

"Na katany," zakýval jsem hlavou, protože v této uličce nic jiného nebylo. Jen prach a špína, ale kdo mu bude kecat do jídelníčku? Já ne.

 

_"Ucítil jsem je nedaleko odtud," odpovím jednoduše._

 

To stále neodpovídá, proč pro ně přišel, ale když se tak snaží vyhnout se odpovědi, nemá cenu se ho ptát. Ještě by po mě vystartoval.

Neříkám, že to neudělá, i když nebudu dál rýpat. Ale bylo by to velmi nepříjemné, jelikož já jsem tak trochu v nevýhodě se svými kolíky a on má ten svůj meč.

 

_"Měl bych jít, tedy jestli mě dnes opět nechceš zabít..." odstoupím od katan_ ,  _aby si pro ně mohl dojít._

 

"Dnes už mám něco na práci," zamumlám a pomalu dojdu ke svým katanám nespouštěje ho z očí.

"Budu muset to zabíjení odložit pokud nemáš námitky," zvednu si obě katany.

 

_"Mě je jedno, kdy chceš umřít. Až budeš chtít, přijď sem," odcházím._

 

Někdo si věří. Navíc jestli si myslí, že to teď bude mít jednodušší, když mě kousnul, tak to se hošánek mýlí. Teď to bude mí sakra těžký, druhou šanci už nedostane.

"Kdo jsi?" otočím se za odcházející osobou.

 

_"Failon, ale ptej se po Smrti," pousměju se, což on nemůže vidět a dál pokračuju v chůzi. Když už mám mít problémy, aspoň budu vědět, kdo je způsobil. Bylo jen málo lidí, kteří tohle jméno znali. Uvidíme, jaký má náš lovec plán._

 

Já vím, že je zdvořilé dát svoje jméno, když se někdo představí, ale jelikož jsem na něho hodně naštvaný, tak má smůlu. Plus on byl nezdvořilý první, ale kdo to bude vyčítat upírovi, že?

Pospíším si do uličky a na místo své schůzky. Už tak jdu pozdě.

 

_Po určité době přijdu domů. Jessie mě vítá._

_"Kde jsi byl?" zeptá se, jakmile mě uvidí._

_"Nikde, zlato. Musím si odpočinout, nabrat sílu," což nebyla tak úplně pravda, sílu jsem teď nabral těmi 5 lidmi, ale musel jsem si uklidnit a uspořádat myšlenky._

_"Dobře, nebudu tě rušit," po těch slovech odcházím do svého pokoje._

 

Když dorazím na místo setkání, zarazím se. Nikde nikdo, což by nebylo tak nezvyklé. Okolím se však line silný, hodně silný pach krve.

Dojdu k jedné z uliček a musím se udržet, abych se nepozvracel. Nejde o tu krev, to bych přežil, ale tak zohavená těla jsem neviděl dost dlouho.

Upír to určitě nebyl, nebylo by tu tolik krve. Na tom si dávají obzvlášť záležet, vzhledem k tomu, že většinou mají velký hlad, když už se takhle rozjedou. Zakleju.

Lovci loví jen upíry, ne lidi a upíry už jsem ze seznamu vyškrtnul.

Tak kdo?

 

_Lehnu si do postele a zapřemýšlím se. Dnešek vážně nebyl normální. Chvíli nechám své myšlenky plynout, ale pak to vzdám._

_Nakonec si vezmu knížku a začtu se. Knížky byli vždy má vášeň, všechny možné zápisky mě fascinovali. To je možná důvod, proč si píšu vlastní deník. Byli to spíš jen poznámky o tom, co se událo, abych měl ve svých vzpomínkách pořádek. Upírům se léta slévají velice rychle, protože nemusíme téměř vnímat čas. Být nesmrtelný má své výhody, ale i nevýhody. Musel to být opravdu úžasný pocit přežívat ze dne na den, a na konci každého mít ten pocit vítěze, který zvládnul svou pouť._

_Tuhle věc jsem lidem záviděl…_

 

Doma mi otevře Karim a podle mého výrazu se pouze zeptá jediné slovo.

"Co?"

"Mrtví, všichni, neudělal to ani upír ani lovec. Myslím, že máme problém,“ zamumlám po chvíli a zabouchnu za sebou dveře.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A to je první kapitola z 8, které máme zatím napsané a to jsme se ještě nedostaly ani do půlky. Co víc říct... je o čem psát. Takže doufám, že se vám líbilo a že si přečtete i další kapitoly.  
> PS.: Nevím, co je pro vás lepší v orientaci postav a pohledů a tak jsem vždy vynechala řádek, ale možná je to až moc velká mezera? No... každopádně mi můžete dát vědět, jak by to pro vás bylo lepší ;) Děkuji moc za přečtení! - Aduš


	2. Záchranná mise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak druhá kapitola! Nemám zatím žádnou zkušenost s pojmenováváním kapitol, ale myslím, že tento název i ten první jsou celkem výstižné.  
> Opět, tak jako asi s každou kapitolou, zde nejspíš najdete mnoho chyb, protože si betu dělám sama a můj mozek (jaký mozek?) je prostě z toho horka už docela vygumovaný. I přes to doufám, že se vám tato kapitola bude líbit, a že zůstanete i na ty další! ^^

_Byl čas jít ven. Rozloučím se, než půjdu._

_"Ahoj Jess, jdu na chvíli ven, ano?" nedostanu žádnou odpověď, ale pokrčím nad tím rameny. Jessie je nejspíš už dávno pryč. Taky už bylo na čase. Neviděl jsem ji opustit dům už hodně dlouhou dobu._

_Přehodím přes sebe kabát a vyrazím ven._

"Na jméno Failon jsem v kronikách nic nenašel, ale podívej se na tohle." Karim ukáže na jeden ze starých pergamenů, který se už skoro rozpadal. Takhle to bylo s většinou listin, které se u něj našly. Dalších 100 let a zbyde z nich jen prach. Možná proto jsem se včera málem zadusil… Hm. Takže tam neumřeli lidé, ale pergameny…

"Venite mors ipsa quiete atque inopinatum accidisset, princeps inter tres filios gehennae Failon… Přijde jako smrt sama, tiše a nečekaně, jeden z trojice synů vládce pekel Failon," vzpamatuju se a přeložím slova, na která mi Karim ukáže.

"Co to znamená?" zeptám se a nejsem si jistý, jestli chci slyšet odpověď.

"To znamená, že jsi měl pravdu. Je pěkně starej,"

 

_Ulicemi Maidstonu se line nádherná vůně krve. Potrvá ještě dlouho, než budu silný jako předtím, takže pro mě teď každá krev voní lahodně… Ne, tak jako krev toho lovce, ale… Každopádně si musím dávat větší pozor. Určitě je tady plno jiných lovců. Podařilo se mi podplatit některé informátory, ale je mi jasné, že to nebyli všichni. A taky jsem si jistý, protože se teď nedokážu tak dobře kontrolovat jako dřív, že už o mně určitě vědí._

_Zabočím do uličky a vyčkám na svou oběť. Trpělivost se mi vyplatí, protože po chvíli do uličky zabočí mladá žena. Chuť je stále zvláštní, ale už ne tak výrazně. Snaží se mi vykroutit, ale já ji sevřu ještě pevněji a po chvíli mi bezvládně padne do náručí. Posledních pár kapek sklouzne do mého krku a já si slíznu krev z brady._

_V tom za sebou uslyším kroky. Už zase? To upír nemůže posnídat v klidu?_

Musel jsem na vzduch, noci už začínají být o něco teplejší, ale přesto si vezmu kabát. Ne, že bych mohl umrznout jako upír, ale byla to jedna z věcí, které jsem se ještě za ty léta nezbavil. Navíc, zapadám tak do kolektivu nic nevědoucích obyvatel. Něco mi říkalo, ať si vezmu katany, a proto jsem tak udělal. Nehodlám ignorovat svůj špatný pocit, i kdyby se nic nestalo, mám aspoň jistotu, že se s případným problémem budu moct vypořádat.

 Procházím  uličkou, když náhle uslyším výkřik, následovaný pachem krve, ale velmi slabým. Upíří bitka? Vydám se rychlým krokem ke zdroji ruchu.

 

_Otočím se a pousměju se. Lovec, jak jsem čekal. Než však stihnu něco udělat, uslyším výkřik. Zavrčím, ale lovec se na mě přece jen vrhne. Nemám na něj náladu._

_Není silný jako ten upír-lovec, a tak to s ním rychle ukončím. Rozejdu směrem za vůní krve, která byla silnější než předtím._

"Ty jsi - Jessie?!" okamžitě si dřepnu k ležícímu tělu. Její rány jsou příliš vážné a nestíhá se léčit. I kdybych jí pomohl, nepřežila by. Věděl jsem, kdo to je od jednoho z mých zdrojů. Chtěl jsem se přesvědčit, jestli je opravdu bezproblémová, jak tvrdí, a tak jsem ji chvíli sledoval. Ne v divném slova smyslu… jen to, jak loví. Fajn, Akine teď zníš jako úchyl, dobrá práce!

"Kdo to byl?!" odhrnu jí vlasy z tváře a ona na mě upře rudý pohled. Krev jí rychle vytéká z ran na můj kabát a já vím, že má pouze pár posledních chvil.

"R-rychlí… ne… lovci… v-vlci," zašeptá a pak mi silou, kterou jsem nečekal, sevře ruku.

"Sfânta Treime lui Lucifer,"

 

_Vletím do uličky, a když spatřím tělo ležící v náručí toho upíra-lovce, ztuhne mi krev v žilách._

_Jessie. Proč?_

_Ovládne mě vztek jako snad nikdy._

_Zabít někoho pro mě důležitého si zasluhuje trest. A všechny mé instinkty ve mně touží po krvi. V tomto případě však ne pro ukojení hladu._

_Zabij._

_Zabil ji._

_Bolest. Vztek. Krev._

_Zabij! Zabij!_

_"Jsi mrtvý!"_

Otočím se, když do uličky vtrhne někdo další. Jessiino tělo se zatím promění v prach. Rychle vstanu.

"Ne! Počkej!" vzduch je naplněn smíšenými pocity a pachy. Krev, bolest, ale nejvýraznější je Failonův vztek. Nestihnu nic vysvětlit, když po mě vystartuje.

 

_Prudkým pohybem se k němu dostanu, tak, že nestihne ani mrknout. Chytnu ho pod krkem a vší silou ho naperu do zdi na konci ulice._

"Přestaň!" zalapám po dechu. Když na boku ucítím vlhkost, v duchu zakleju. Musel mě na něco nabodnout, když mě přirazil ke zdi.

 

_"Chcípni!" Zařvu. Přiblížím se k němu víc a zvednu ho ze země do vzduchu._

_"Poslední slova lovče?!" cítím ve svém hlase sadistický úsměv, už se téměř neovládám._

Zasténám bolestivě, když mě zvedne a věc, na kterou mě nabodl, se do mě víc zaryje.

"Naser si! Byli to vlkodlaci!" vydechnu přiškrceně a snažím se dostat nějaký vzduch do plic. To že se vzduch naplňuje pachem mé čerstvé krve, moc nepomáhá.

 

_"Neser mě! Nic takového není možné, nelži! Co jsem ti udělal?! Ha?! Co ti ona udělala, že jsi ji zabil?!" hněv mi zatemňuje úsudek, a když cítím jeho krev, moc mi to nepomůže v jeho kontrole, a jeho krk je tak blízko…_

_Ne, nesmím se tomu poddat! Bastard! Nejradši bych ho vzal zpátky do pekel!_

Jeho stisk na mém krku se sevře ještě víc. Je moc zaslepený vztekem, a proto si naštěstí nevšimne toho, jak jedna má ruka sevře kolík. Nemám v plánu ho zabít, to by v mém stavu bylo nemožné. Jen ho dostat od sebe trochu dál.

Rychle mu bodnu kůl do boku a odkopnu ho od sebe.

 

_Okamžitě si kolík vytáhnu a odhodím ho. Rozzuřeně zavrčím, vidím rudě a on je můj cíl. V další chvíli vytasím meč, samozřejmě i s dýkou._

Rozkašlu se, protože dušení není žádná sranda.

"Sfânta Treime lui Lucifer, Luciferova Svatá Trojice, to mi řekla, než umřela," zašeptám, vypovídá mi hlas, ale je mi jasné, že mě slyší víc než dobře.

 

_"Cože?" překvapeně se na něj podívám. Přeslechl jsem se snad?_

"Takže víš, o co se jedná… Jak se dá čekat od jednoho z oné trojice,"

 

_"To není možné,"_

"Vážně? Jsi starej jako svět sám, myslím, že sám dokážeš říct, že v tomhle světě není nic nemožný." postavím se a vyndám si z boku kus dřeva, na který mě Failon připíchl.

 

_"Byli jsme zapečetěni zároveň, nikdo jen tak obyčejný nás probudit nemůže,"_

Vzpomenu si na konverzaci s Karimem.

"Co když vás probudí sám Lucifer?"

 

_"Ale proč by to dělal? To nedává smysl," zamumlám. Jsem zmatený, naštvaný a začínám být hladový. Skvělý._

„Tak někdo jiný, kdo chce rozpoutat válku!“ zavrčím frustrovaně a prohrábnu si rukou vlasy, ránu už mám skoro zahojenou.

"Ty to víš líp než já," zamumlám o něco tišeji a Failon se trochu uklidí, teď zmatený tímto zjištěním. Úplně jsem slyšel, jak mu v hlavě cvakají ozubená kolečka. Oba sebou trhneme, když uslyšíme nedaleké vlčí zavití. Okamžitě se rozběhnu za oním zvukem. Po chvíli se ozvou i další zavití.

"Bože, tady se to jimi jen hemží," uslyším za sebou Failona, který mě za chvíli doběhne, ale kupodivu nepředběhne.

 

_Doběhneme do slepé uličky. Když se otočím, všude jsou ti prašivý psi. Zrovna moje štěstí. Potřebuju se odreagovat._

_"Super, jsme v pasti. Aspoň se budu moc pomstít za Jess."_

"To nebude nutné," ten hlas jsem znal. Moc dobře. Prudce se otočím a spatřím ji.

"Seria." její jméno vyjde z mých úst jako nadávka. Nevěděl jsem, jestli se dokážu ovládnout, nezabránil jsem však tomu, aby se mi pohled zbarvil do ruda. Nenávidím ji.

"Dlouho jsme se neviděli, Akine… Stýskalo se ti?"

 

_Pevněji uchopím své zbraně. Ta ženská se mi vůbec nelíbí. Proč mám pocit, že s ní budou problémy?_

_Otočím se, tak abych byl zády k lovci. Ne, nekryju mu záda, díky. Proč bych to dělal? Pche._

I když jsem chtěl, nenechám se ovládnout vztekem. Sáhnu vyrovnaně, ale s rudým pohledem pro své katany.

"Neboj se, Akine, pro tebe tu nejsme… zatím. Máme tu někoho důležitějšího," ozve se Seria varovně a její pohled se při poslední větě upře na Failona.

 

_Tak Akin, pomyslím si matně, poprvé jsem nevěděl, koho tím myslela, teď se však ukázalo, že je to ten lovec – upír. Zvláštní jméno, pomyslím si, ale sedí k němu. Pak si však uvědomím význam jejích slov. Sakra._

_"Co?!" nestihnu vydat další hlásku, ucítím neskutečnou bolest. Jeden z vlkodlaků se mi zakousnul do ramene. Když se napřímí a tím pohybem mě zvedne ze země, bolest mi málem zatemní mysl._

_Do krve se mi rychle dostává vlkodlačí jed a cítím, jak mi slábne celé tělo._

_Ozve se hlasité křupnutí, které mi projede každým svalem, pak se ocitnu v bolestivé temnotě._

Seknu po jednom vlkodlakovi, který na mě zaútočí zezadu. Další dva nastoupí na jeho místo.

"Jako hydra," pomyslím si trpce. Vzdáleně si uvědomím, že na Failona někdo zaútočí, ale nemám čas nad tím přemýšlet, ani mu jít na pomoc.

A proč bych to vlastně dělal?

Po nějaké době přede mnou leží čtyři těla a ostatní vlkodlaci už se zdráhají zaútočit.

"Pro co jsme přišli, máme, nemá cenu se déle zdržovat. Jdeme!" zavelí náhle Seria, která celou scénu se zájmem do teď jen sledovala.

Nesnažím se je pronásledovat, nemá to cenu. Bylo jich mnoho a nestačil bych jim.

Stejně mi, ale přijde, že je něco špatně. Rozhlédnu se, ale ulice je prázdná. Pak mi to dojde.

"Kde je Failon?"

 

XXXx

 

Když jsem po pár hodinách přišel domů, bylo již všude zhasnuto. Karim zřejmě spal.

Uvědomím si, že jsem se dlouho nenajedl. Trpce se pousměju. Nenáviděl jsem ten pocit.

"Ne, hlad definitivně nemám," tak téhle žízni říkali upíři. I když jsem možná lovec a nenávidím upíry, nedokážu potlačit zvrhlé pudy mé temné stránky. Stránky, která je jako oni a stejně jako oni, prahne po krvi.

Sestoupím do vinice a pokračuju až na konec chodby, kde zahnu doprava.

Láhve možná vypadali stejně, jejich obsah se však velmi liší od vína.

Krev.

Vytáhnu jednu z nich. Chvíli váhám, ale vím, že to nemá smysl. Nikdy nemělo smysl nad tím bojovat. Prohrával jsem tak, jak tak.

Otevřu ji a pořádně se napiju.

Nenáviděl jsem ten úžasný pocit, kdy mi stékala do krku. Nenáviděl jsem ten pocit uspokojení. Nenáviděl jsem pocit zklamání nad chladností oné tekutiny.

Ale ze všeho nejvíc jsem nenáviděl sám sebe za to, že jsem už po tolikáté dovolil krvi mě ovládat.

Uslyším tiché zaklepání, jakoby onen dotyčný váhal, zda nemá hned odejít. Rozhodnu se nedat mu šanci si své počínání rozmyslet. S nově nabitou energií se upíří rychlostí dostanu až do haly před velké dřevěné dveře.

Otevřu je a při pohledu na muže, který se na mě díval temným pohledem, zjistím, proč váhal. Nebyl sice upír, ale člověk rozhodně také ne.

"Kdo jste a co chcete?" zeptám se nebezpečně a ruka mi automaticky sklouzne ke skrytému kolíku. Síla zvyku. Nevěřil jsem žádné nadpřirozené bytosti. Byl to svět plný intrik a podvodů, měl jsem s tím moc dobré zkušenosti. Nevěděl jsem, jak zjistil, kde bydlím, ale mé jméno, nebo aspoň má figura byla v temných uličkách dost známá…

"Myslím, že to nebude nutné-" podívá se na kolík a na tváři se mu objeví mírný úsměv.

"Já zase myslím, že dokážu posoudit sám, co je a není nutné. A právě teď mi nedáváte žádný důvod, proč by to nebylo nutné,"

"Znervózňuje mě to. Kdyby to šlo…“ znovu pokyne směrem ke kolíku.

"Zvykejte si,"

"Dobrá, přejděme tedy k věci. Potřebuji vaši pomoc," muž na mě obrátí vážný výraz, ale ani to mě nedonutí mít náladu se s někým vybavovat. Nedokázal jsem rozpoznat, co je zač. Nebyl upír ani vlkodlak, dokonce nebyl ani hybrid. Nadpřirozená komunita byla až příliš pestrá na to, abych si zapamatoval každý druh. Myslím, že na to měli lovci někde bestiář a Karim určitě taky jeden, nebo více má.

"Co vám dává pocit, že pomoc poskytuji těm, jako jste vy?"

"Jde o Failona," spokojeně sleduje, jak na ty slova zaváhám, "jestli mi pomoc neposkytnete, můžete se s tímhle světem, který máte tak rád, rozloučit."

"Failon, jasně. Ten se nedá zapomenout," poznamenám s úšklebkem, ale pak pokračuju.

"Rád? Tenhle svět? Myslím, že s takovou budeme potřebovat další potopu a Noemovu Archu. Co po mě očekáváte?"

"Nejdříve to, že mě necháte na živu. Pak se s vaší pomocí chci vydat zachránit svého-… Failona. Cestou nejspíš zabijeme pár vlkodlaků," odpoví tiše, ale jeho hlas je temný a chladný.

"O tom prvním ještě popřemýšlím. A kde přesně se bude tato 'záchrana' odehrávat? Odvedli ho, pokud vím před pár hodinami, což znamená dnes. Dokud se vlkodlaci neusadí, nemáme šanci je odchytit, ani kdybychom chtěli. Předpokládám, že budou do rána na pochodu. Mimochodem, nevzpomínám si, kdy jste se představil…“ zamumlám zadumaně a pak se na něj podívám se zdviženým obočím.

"Myslím, že se nejspíše uchýlí někam do podzemí. S jejich odchycením v tom případě nebude velký problém. Mé jméno je Asam,"

"Fajn Asame, dej mi jeden důvod, proč bych tě neměl na místě zabít?" zeptám se a opřu se o rám dveří, takže pokud by se chtěl dostat dovnitř, musel by se složitě dostat přese mě.

"Protože se chceš dozvědět víc o Luciferově Svaté Trojici," odpoví samozřejmým tónem a zkříží si ruce před hruď. Přivřu oči a chvíli o jeho slovech přemýšlím.

"Co ty o ní víš?" zeptám se váhavě. Čekal jsem trochu nedůvěry z jeho strany, co jsem nečekal, byl příval informací, kterým mě ten zvláštní muž zavalil.

"Všechno! Přijel jsem do tohoto města ve snaze najít svého bratra. Teprve dnes jsem se však dostal k informaci, že byl unesen. Také se to stalo před pár hodinami. Jsem démon a jeden z Luciferovy Svaté trojice.  Byl jsem probuzen, a jak jsem předpokládal i mí dva bratři, což potvrdil jeden z vlkodlaků, kterého jsem ovládnul. Byl to spřízněnec mého bratra Samaela. Jeho plán byl zapečetit Failona znovu, tak jako byl před více než tisíci lety. Nevím, proč by to Samael dělal, ale je mi jasné, že to nemohu dopustit. Z toho důvodu jsem se rozhodl pro riskantní plán, který pravděpodobně nevyjde. Kdo jiný lépe vystopuje upíra, než jeho lovec, není, liž pravda?" zeptá se a na tváři mu vyzraje úsměv nad mým překvapeným výrazem. Jsem si jistý, že víc jak polovina z toho, co mi řekl, mělo zůstat tajemstvím. Když se konečně vzpamatuju a vstřebám všechny informace, které na mě vychrlil, překvapeně zjistím, že v něj mám větší důvěru.

"Jak mám vědět, že mluvíš pravdu?"

"To je na tobě, přesvědčovat tě nebudu," jeho výraz znovu zvážní, je mi jasné, že mě prosí o pomoc a musel jsem se přiznat, že jsem vážně toužil o Luciferově "Svaté" Trojici zjistit víc. Měl pravdu. Nakonec moje zvědavost vyhraje a já se přistihnu říkat.

"Co se stane, když přijdeme pozdě?" ignoruji úsměv, co se Asamovi objeví na tváři.

"Všechno skončí," nechápu, jak může i s tím úsměvem znít jeho hlas smrtelně vážně. Zřejmě se však s tímto světem ještě nechce rozloučit.

"To bude paráda," odpovím ironicky a Asam se uchechtne. Promnu si rukou obličej, tohle je hodně špatné rozhodnutí.

"Kdy vyrazíme?" Do čeho jsem se to namočil?

"Hned. Dokud jsou vlkodlaci nejvíce ostražití. Při takové nervozitě udělají více chyb," Pokrčím rameny a sáhnu po katanách. Mám stejně pocit, že bude trvat nejméně den, než najdeme první stopy.

"Klidně," zabouchnu dveře, projdu kolem něj a zamířím do města. Asam mě následuje. Dojdeme do uličky, kde se před pár hodinami odehrála bitka. Začnu zkoumat stopy a pachy.

Najdu vůdčí stopu, kterou se rozhodnu následovat, nebylo ani nijak těžké ji najít. Vlkodlaci měli naspěch a nesnažili se skrývat své stopy, ale v tom zmatku bylo dost nepřehledné se orientovat.  A i kdyby je měli skryté, našel bych je, sledoval jsem Seriin pach protože měl kdysi místo u mě v srdci. Poznal bych ho kdekoliv.

Několikrát nás stopy zavedou do slepé uličky, věděli, že je budeme sledovat a snažili se nás setřást.

V jiném případě bych si dal na čas se zkoumáním všeho kolem, ale Asam mi celou dobu klade na srdce, že není čas.

"Co vlastně jsi zač?" zeptám se. Asam se protáhne a zamručí.

"Jak jsem říkal, démon," Na to neřeknu nic. Už se ani nedivím, co všechno chodí po Zemi. Nikdy jsem démona nepotkal, ale nepřekvapovalo mě to. Ještě potkám andělskou četu a budu mít kompletní sbírku.

"V tom případě nevím, na co potřebuješ lovce upírů."

"No, myslím, že jich bude hodně a jelikož jsem ještě slabý, tak nedokážu sám tolik vlkodlaků zabít," přizná nevrle.

"Co znamená 'jsem ještě slabý'?" zeptám se nedůvěřivě, z Asama přímo čišelo sebevědomí a síla. Byl určitě hodně silný. Stejná síla čišela i z Failona, nejspíš byli všichni v oné „Trojici“ nějak propojeni. V tom případě však nechápu snažení vlkodlaků. Jeden z Trojice byl přece vlkodlak. Asam mu říkal Samael, proč se snaží zabít Failona? Nejsou na stejné straně?

"U každého je to stejné. Každý potřebujeme nějaký zdroj síly. Failon je upír, proto potřebuje krev. Vlkodlaci, silnou smečku. Já potřebuji k získání síly mysl člověka. Dostat se mu do ní a zničit mu život. Čím víc lidí tím líp. Zatím jsem byl ve dvou,"

"To… je milé povolání," řeknu přiškrceně s ironií v hlase.

"To ano." upřímně se zasměje a já mám pocit, že nepochopil můj sarkasmus. Jiný kraj jiný mrav. Pokračujeme dál v cestě, až dojdeme ke kostelu. Pátrání nám trvalo přesně tolik času, kolik jsem předpokládal. Mohla být tak půlnoc.

 Asam se zarazí a tak se na něj otočím.

"Už je ti špatně?"

"Ne, kostel mi nevadí. Něco je tu divné." Ohlédnu se, ale všude kolem je tma, takže nemám šanci jej vidět. Strávili jsme celý den jen pochodováním po městě, doufejme, že nejdeme pozdě. Měsíc osvětloval celé město a vytvářel ze stínů bizarní obrazce. Všude je podezřelé ticho, ale na to už jsem si zvykl, bývá to tak každou noc.

"Já nevím, spojil jsem se, i když jsem lovec upírů, s démonem, abych zachránil upíra před vlkodlaky, kteří mají vstup do 'skrýše' v kostele. Jediné, co mi přijde divné, je, že se ani nesnažili zakrýt své stopy. Jako by chtěli, abychom je našli. Anebo pospíchali,"

"No právě, nejspíš je to past. Ale dlužím mu to…“ sleduju, jak vejde do dveří. Něco na tom všem byla až velká náhoda. Ve městě byla spousta lovců, ale Asam přesto našel mě, který jsem znal Failona. Rozhlédnu se, jako bych měl někoho přistihnout, ale nikoho neuvidím.

Kdybych řekl, že mám špatný pocit, bylo by to pouze zdrženlivé vyjádření. Mám hodně špatný pocit. Takže, typický den.

Rozejdu se za démonem nebo se ještě zabije. Prej 'jsem ještě slabý a nemůžu zabít vlkodlaky' a vykračuje si první. To dopadne.

"Tak kde je ta tajná chodba?" ozve se ze dveří a já chvíli počkám, než si mé oči přivyknou na tmu. Upíři vidí ve tmě velmi dobře, ale přesto mi chvíli trvalo si přivyknout, možná to bylo kostelem, možná to bylo mnou. Pak si povzdechnu. Asam stojí uprostřed uličky mezi lavicemi a rozhlíží se po stěnách.

"Vlkodlaci se spoléhají víc na čich a sluch pokud můžou," rozejdu se středem kostela a sem tam víc dupnu nebo trochu nakopnu lavici. Dojdu až k oltáři a opřu se o něj. Chvíli přemýšlím a bubnuju o něj prsty, pak se chytnu rohu a uslyším cvaknutí.

"Jak předvídatelné,"

"Stejně je to divné, bylo moc snadné se sem dostat. Rozumíš?"

Přikývnu. Velmi podezřelé.

"Chceš si to rozmyslet? Co když je to past? Což pravděpodobně je,"

"Ne, je to můj bratr a navíc, přece se neleknu nějakého prašivého psa, ne?"

"To jsme dva," vydám se opatrně do otevřené chodby a naslouchám. Všude je však podezřelé ticho. Na stěnách chodby jsou starodávné znaky, které už jsem někde viděl, nemůžu ale určit kde. Asam jde tiše za mnou a stejně jako já se rozhlíží po stěnách. Mám nutkání se zeptat, jestli o znacích něco ví, ale nechám to plavat, pravděpodobně by mi neodpověděl, anebo by mi udělal hodinovou přednášku. Každopádně ani jedna z možností mě nelákala natolik, abych ji vyzkoušel. Když po nějaké chůzi dostoupnu, uvolní se pode mnou dlaždice.

Nestačím zareagovat, ale Asam mě stáhne k sobě. Před i za námi se v tu chvíli spustí pasti v podobě vystřelovacích šípů, které jsou napuštěné jedem.

"Nepříjemné," odstoupím od něj a zamumlám, "Díky."

"Není zač," odpoví tiše a rozhlédne se. Všechny pasti mají určitý rytmus, stačí se jen zaposlouchat.

V porovnání se mnou byl démon o dost větší. Moje postava spíše štíhlejší a mrštnější, ne jako jeho vysoká a silná. I když Failon byl odhadově vyšší než on. Neprohlížel jsem si ho, přesto jsem si všimnul, že jeho obličej byl více lidský než Failonův. Vzpomenu si na jeho slova o posednutí, a musím znechuceně odvrátit hlavu. Přede mnou stojí obyčejný člověk, kterého uvnitř sžírá démon.

"Můžeme pokračovat?" zeptá se mě a já přikývnu. Několika akrobatickými kousky se oba dostaneme za spuštěné pasti, které pak zneškodníme pro případ, že bychom se tudy vraceli zpět.

"Kudy teď?" zeptám se, protože chodba se dál rozděluje jako křižovatka. Nemohl jsem tady cítit žádné pachy, zatuchlý vzduch byl ještě příliš zasycen pachem jedu z vystřelovacích šipek.

"Rovně…“ odpoví po chvíli a překvapí nás oba. Vzpamatuje se a vydá se do chodby, jakoby ho tam něco táhlo a možná to tak opravdu bylo. Oba dva jdeme tiše, každý sval napjatý v očekávání, kdy na nás vlkodlaci konečně skočí. Nic se však nestane.

Chodba nás zavede do kruhové místnosti, tvořené z cel, ve kterých se něco hýbe. Nemám v plánu a ani zájem zjišťovat co. Uprostřed místnosti je nakreslen nebo spíše vyryt obrazec runy a v jeho středu je stůl. Celá místnost je ponořena ve tmě, až na ten stůl, který je osvětlen čtyřmi svícny s plápolajícími svíčkami.

"Pane bože…“ vydechnu, když kolem mě Asam rychle proběhne k onomu stolu a k postavě, která na něm leží.

"Failone! Failone vzbuď se!" snaží se ho probrat, ale nemá to cenu. Stůl je celý pokrytý jeho krví a na Failonovi jsou ještě nezahojené rány, ze kterých krev vytéká.

Sleduju, jak si Asam s hrůzou všimne, že jeho ruce jsou ke stolu přibity kůly, jeho nohy jen přivázané.

Opatrně mu kůly vytáhne a odhodí je na zem, pak mu uvolní i nohy.

"Je příliš slabý," zamumlá ke mně přes rameno, když si všimne, že stojím hned za ním.

"Nepovídej," když po mě vrhne zvláštní pohled, o krok ustoupím.

"Zapomeň," řeknu rozhodně, když mi dojde, co po mě chce, a zavrtím hlavou.

"Dělej, já mu krev dát nemůžu. Jediný, kdo mu může pomoct, jsi ty. Jestli mu krev nedáš dobrovolně, pak tě donutím. Nenechám Failona umřít," když se na něj nevěřícně podívám, vydá se ke mně.

"Když se chce, všechno jde. Můžeš," začnu rychle couvat dál od něj a rozhlížet se po možné únikové cestě.

"Ne, nemůžu," než stačím zamířit ke dveřím, zadrží mě a řízne ho do ruky.

"Ne, ne, ne, ne, počkej!" Zasyknu a snažím se mu vysmeknout, jeho sevření je, ale příliš silné.

"Prej slabý! Cha!" vydrtím skrz zaťaté zuby a snažím se dostat z jeho sevření.

Přivede mě ke stolu a mou krvácející ruku přiloží k Failonovým rtům.

"Já tě zabiju!" syknu na Asama, když se do mě po chvilce Failon zakousne.

"Leda tak ve snu," uchechtne se. Hajzl.

 

_Ucítím silnou vůni krve. Té krve, kterou jsem toužil ochutnat. Neodolám a vztáhnu po ní, se slastí mi naplní celé tělo._

Když chci svou ruku odtáhnout, Failon si ji pevně přichytí. Vražedně se podívám na Asama, který celou situaci jen fascinovaně sleduje.

Cítím, jak rychle pije každou kapku a pomalu se blíží můj limit.

 

_Pomalu otevřu oči a po chvíli Akina pustím, stále slabě sleduju, jak se opře o stůl a oči mu rudě planou._

_"Já Samaela zabiju," posadím se a přehodím nohy přes okraj stolu, na kterém jsem ležel. Chci vstát, ale podlomí se mi kolena a padnu na zem._

_"Fajn, tak někdy jindy,"_

Chytnu si hojící se ruku. Pořádně si loknul.

"S vámi si to ještě vyřídím," podívám se na ně oba vražedným pohledem. Teď však nebyl čas začínat šarvátku. 

Asam okamžitě přistoupí k Failonovi a přehodí si jednu jeho ruku přes rameno. Failon se o něj opře a stoupne si.

"Měli bychom vypadnout," řekne, když hodí pohled po mně. Otočím se, ale pak se okamžitě zarazím.

Cestu zpět nám zatarasuje několik vlkodlaků a někdo, kdo vypadá jako jejich vůdce.

"Váš známý?" zeptám se Asama s Failonem.

"Náš bratr," zavrčí Asam nebezpečně a podívám se na muže v černém plášti.

"Jaké to pěkné setkání… Preferoval bych, kdyby však byl Failon mrtvý," řekne onen bratr/vůdce vlkodlaků.

"Jak tohle můžeš říct? Je to náš bratr!" oboří se na něj démon, ale jeho vztek nemá žádný účinek. Muž se jen krutě pousměje.

"Řekněme, že mě naše bratrská láska omrzela, tedy spíše naše falešná bratrská láska. Nikdy to nebylo nic víc než povinnost, Asame. O to se Lucifer postaral," odpoví vůdce vlkodlaků s úšklebkem a pomalu sejde ze schodů. Já jsem se zatím zdržel konverzace. Asam po jeho slovech zůstane ticho, vzteky zřejmě nemá slov.

"Nečekal bych ale, že jim pomůžeš, Akine," na to sebou trhnu. Nečekal jsem, že by mohl znát mé jméno, natož vědět, kdo jsem. Zřejmě jsem se mýlil.

"Jak-?"

"Jak znám tvé jméno? Dobrá otázka. Od své vlastní krve bych opravdu zradu nečekal. Měl jsi ho zabít, když jsi měl možnost,"

"O čem to mluvíte?" podívám se na něj plný zmatku a nepochopení.

"Jsi můj syn,"

"To si ze mě děláš srandu. Samaeli!" Asam se vzpamatuje a oboří se na Samaela. Já se zatím podívám se na Asama, který se na mě dívá s úplně stejným výrazem překvapení.

"Co?! Ale… já jsem upír… To nedává smysl!"

"Jsi bystrý," zamumlá Asam s falešným uznáním, ale sám je asi stejně překvapen jako já. Dojdou mi jeho ironická slova a tak po něm hodím nějaký papírek, který najdu v kapse kabátu. Chtěl jsem něco tvrdšího, ale tohle v tuto chvíli stačí.

Ha. Trefa. Asam se jen uchechtne.

"Dává to perfektní smysl. Jsi upír díky Failonově krvi," odpoví mi Samael a jeho pohled padne na Failona, který až teď zvedne hlavu.

 

_"Co?"_

_"Cože?! Ty jsi ho využil, aby sis vytvořil syna? Proč?!" Asamovi slova mi vrazí do uší a díky nim mě začne bolet hlava. Teď však migrénu ignoruji. Kdy se to stalo? Musel bych si pamatovat, kdyby měl Samael syna. Byli jsme vždycky spolu._

_Marně se snažím vylovit neexistující vzpomínky z mysli. Jakoby v mých vzpomínkách byla mezera. To ale nebylo možné. Samael neměl takovou sílu, to já jsem byl vždy silnější než on. Nemohl přece… To není pravda._

Neslyšel jsem další slova, co byly proneseny. Nevěděl jsem, co mám dělat, byl jsem moc zmatený a pohroužený do svých myšlenek.

Vzpamatuju se až při jeho dalších slovech.

"Za tvoji neposlušnost vás všechny čeká smrt," v tu chvíli se na nás vlkodlaci vrhnou.

Otočím se jen, abych uviděl, že má Asam plné ruce Failona. Rozhodnu se, dveře na druhé straně místnosti jsou náš jediný východ z této situace.

"Vezmi ho pryč! Běž!" Asam vážně kývne, ale pak se zarazí, jakoby chtěl něco říct.

"Tak běž už! Řekneš mi to potom!" na to vytasím katany a rozseknu prvního vlkodlaka vpůli. Na zem a na mě vystříkne jeho krev a on se svalí do hromádky svých vnitřností.

Začnu bojovat s vlkodlaky. Většina mi nedělá problém, jsem na ně zvyklý z mnoha potyček, do kterých jsem se s nimi dostal. Je jich však opravdu hodně a já mám jen dvě ruce, které s nimi můžou bojovat.

Uslyším vedle sebe zaskučení nějakého vlkodlaka, ale jsem si stoprocentně jistý, že to nebylo mojí vinou. Překvapeně se otočím, když zjistím, že Asam ještě neodešel.

"Co blbneš?!"

"Nemůžu tě tu přece nechat…“

"Já," zabiju jednoho vlka," se o sebe umím", useknu jednomu ruku, "postarat!" dokončím práci a úpícího vlkodlaka zabiju.

"Tím si nejsem jistý."

"Ts." naoko se urazím, ale dávám pozor na útoky. Snažím se moc nepřemýšlet o tom, co se událo, ale mé myšlenky se neustále vracejí k vlkodlakovi s temnou a silnou aurou. Je silnější než démon po mém boku a Failon, který je momentálně v bezvědomí.

Uhnu útoku, ale jen těsně. Vedle mě Asam sykne bolestí.

"Tohle nemám za potřebí," otočím se na něj a chytnu ho pod krkem, a i když je větší než já, vrazím mu tak, že odletí a vrazí do zdi vedle Failona několik metrů ode mě.

"Tak, teď když mě konečně propustili od hlídání jako chůvu, zatančíme si něco vážnějšího?" podívám se na vlkodlaky, kteří na mě zavrčí, a já se na ně vrhnu.

Jsou silní, ale proti mně nemají šanci. Na to, aby se mnou měřili své síly, jsou nejméně 100 let pozadu. Jeden po druhém padají na zem do kaluže krve, která se zvětšuje. Několikrát si musím od ní otřít oči, jsem si jistý, že moje košile je úplně zničená. Smrt visí ve vzduchu a boj začíná být složitější kvůli kluzké podlaze. Nechci ani myslet do čeho všeho stoupám.

"Tohle si ještě vyříkáme, Akine." zasykne na mě naštvaně Asam, ale dál mi neodporuje a přehodí si Failonovu ruku přes ramena. Pak už slyším jen jeho povzdech, když zamíří do jediné chodby, která může vést ven.

"To bylo velmi velkorysé, že jsi je nechal utéct," promluví znovu vůdce vlkodlaků a vedle něj si stoupne Seria se svým ironickým úšklebkem.

"Velkorysé bude, až uvidím všechny vaše srdce krvácet na podlaze u mých nohou." zamumlám a popojdu pár kroků, když se vlkodlaci, kteří na mě před chvílí útočili, stáhnou ke svému pánovi.

"Proč jim pomáháš?"

"Co je Vám po tom?" zeptám se prudčeji, než jsem zamýšlel, Seria mě rozptyluje. Tu děvku si podám jednou pro vždy, bude žadonit, abych ji zabil.

"Oni jsou ztělesněním všeho, proti čemu ty celý život bojuješ. Jsou to vrazi, monstra, stejně jako já. Stejní jako ty jsi nikdy být nechtěl. Proto si se stal lovcem. Abys tento svět od nás očistil. A teď se s nimi bratříčkuješ," při těch slovech si konečně vzpomenu, co mi jeho jméno říkalo. Bylo to jméno, které mi Karim ve starých spisech přečetl a které zmínil Asam. Samael, jako ten prorok. Podle toho, co se o něm psalo, na tom byl stejně jako Failon.

Padlý anděl, vzat pod křídlo Luciferem a proměněn na vlkodlaka. Aspoň tento pokus se mu konečně povedl. O upíří královně se říká, že je to Luciferův úlet, zvrhlost, která se mu nepovedla.

Failon vypadá k světu. Hele, kdybyste viděli upírskou královnu, tak by vám připadal atraktivní i strašák na poli, takže… a komu to vlastně povídám?

"S nikým se nespojuji, jen uzavírám dočasné dohody. A kdybych Failona zabil, také bych zemřel, jak jste mi před chvílí nepřímo oznámil, takže děkuji,"

"Přidej se ke mně, nebo jak ty tomu říkáš, uzavři se mnou dohodu,"

"Ne, díky, s fanatickými vlkodlaky dohody neuzavírám. Ne s těmi, kteří tvrdí, že jsem jejich syn," zamračí se, ale pak se mu na tváři objeví úsměv.

"Chceš, abych to dokázal?" zmateně se na něj podívám, popojde ke mně pár kroků.

"Ale pane, proč se obtěžovat, vždyť je to jen-?" začne Seria, ale Samael na ni nebezpečně zavrčí a ona se omluvně ukloní. Samael se přede mnou promění do obrovského černého vlka a dojde až ke mně. Zaváhám a ustoupím o pár dalších kroků, ale on mě rychlým krokem dojde. Jeho teplý dech mě pohladí na tváři a já odvrátím hlavu.

"Jedině moje krev a ostatní vlkodlaci mi v této podobě můžou rozumět. O tom jsi doufám obeznámen. A ty nejsi vlkodlak, že ne?" jeho černé oči se na mě upřou.

„…“ ustoupím o pár kroků. To není možné. Jak je to možné? Když se promění zpátky, pokračuje.

"Zvaž mou nabídku, ale nebudeš mít věčnost. Musím si najít pár věcí a pak si přijdu pro tvou odpověď," na to mi něco hodí a já to reflexně chytnu.

Rozhlédnu se, ale místnost je najednou prázdná.

Podívám se do své dlaně, ta věc co mi hodil, byl prsten. Přesněji černý prsten ve tvaru pírka. Vyzařovala z něj energie, kterou jsem nedokázal rozpoznat, ale byla konejšivá, plná naděje, ale také síly.

Ozve se výbuch a já vím, že je čas zmizet.

xXXx

 

Když se konečně dostanu ven, nevěřím vlastním očím. Do obličeje mě udeří neuvěřitelný žár a v plicích mě začne štípat kouř. Chvíli mi trvá, než si uvědomím, co se děje.

Oheň.

Celé město bylo v plamenech. Lidé kolem s křikem a panikou běhali a snažili se zachránit, co mohli, koho mohli.

Všude je zmatek, popadané trámy z hořících domů brání lidem dostat se ven z ulic a ti umírali zadušením nebo upálením za živa. To samé lidé, kteří zůstali uvězněni ve svých domech, jako v obrovských ohnivých pastech.

Bylo slyšet pár dalších výbuchů. Někdo tohle město chtěl opravdu srovnat se zemí. Nepomáhal ani jindy chladný a příjemný vítr, který teď plameny rozdmýchával a nechával je přeskakovat z domu na dům. Rozhlédnu se a spatřím Asama podpírajícího kašlajícího Failona. Musíme se dostat pryč, ale kam?

"Promiň, bratře, je to pro tvé dobro," Asam mu položí ruku na čelo, jedinou reakci, kterou tento počin má je Failonovo bolestné zasténání.

Když k nim dojdu, konečně si mě všimne. Obdaří mě pohledem, který říkal spoustu věcí, rozhodne se mi však své myšlenky předat i slovy.

"Tak si to přežil," konstatuje a já si odfrknu, pak se ale znovu obrátím na dění ve městě a zarazím se. Uvědomím si, co celý tento požár znamená a také mi dojde, že já nejsem sám. Karim. Okamžitě se rozběhnu k hořícím budovám, ovládán panikou.

"Akine!" křikne po mě Asam, ale neberu ho vůbec na vědomí. Mám v mysli jen jednu destinaci. Svůj dům.

Rozběhnu se upíří rychlostí uličkami, ale ne dost rychle. Když se konečně dostanu na to místo, s hrůzou zjišťuji, že je stejně, jako okolní město v plamenech. 

"Sakra! Sakrasakrasakrasakrasakra…!“ můj dům hoří. Co Karim?! Je uvnitř!! Musím ho dostat ven! Chci se rozběhnout do vnitra domu, nedbajíc žár plamenů, ale ruka na rameni mě zastaví.

Otočím se a ten kdo mě zadržel, není nikdo jiný než Asam. Zavrčím a snažím se mu vysmeknout, na to mě, ale chytne za zápěstí ocelovým stiskem a zavrtí hlavou.

"Už je pozdě, jestli tam někdo byl,… nemá už šanci,“ věnuju mu pouze prázdný pohled, ale uvnitř mě vládne nesmírná panika a smutek. Vír pocitů mě zavalí nečekanou silou, ale já je nedám znát. Byl by to důkaz slabiny a já ji nehodlal ukazovat někomu, koho jsem právě potkal.

"Pojď… Nemůžeš tu jen tak stát a čekat až na tebe spadne nějaký trám," můj pohled mu říká opak. Chvíli ještě tupě zírám do neúprosných plamenů a na trosky domu, ale pak nepatrně pokývnu hlavou.

Asam to zřejmě vezme jako své vítězství a pobídne mě hlavou do chůze.

"Kam to jdeme?" zeptám se tiše.

"K Failonovu domu,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Se toho stalo celkem hodně... Asi varování: trochu se s Terez necháváme unést, takže *ehem* s tím do příště počítejte xD


	3. Radši ty než já?

"Jak dlouho bude mimo?" zeptám se tiše, když se Asam zastaví před ohořelým domem.

"Nějakou chvíli, to jsou asi 2 dny. Vždycky se léčil rychle," odpoví stejně tiše. Atmosféra města je pochmurná, ve vzduchu se vznáší prach a popel, všechno to tvoří černá mračna nad městem. Plameny dál burácejí a terorizují vyplašené obyvatele.

Zatím se jim podařilo uhasit část města a požár se přesunul do kontrolovanější zóny. I přes to se z úspěchu nikdo neradoval. Nebylo proč.

Asam vejde s bezvědomým Failonem dovnitř, ale já se zarazí u vchodu.

"Pojď dál," pozve mě, protože nemá zřejmě cenu mě vyhánět, nemám kam jít a pomohl jsem mu zachránit Failona. Bylo to nejspíše to nejmenší, co pro mě mohl udělat. Pozvat mě dovnitř. Pozvednu obočí a trochu se pousměju.

"Vážně? Opravdu ti přijde bezpečný pozvat si do domu lovce?" zeptám se s trochou sarkasmu v hlase. Potřebuju se odreagovat a nemyslet na to co se stalo. Na nic z toho co se stalo. A hlavně na to co se tím pádem stane.

Asam pokrčí rameny.

"Není to můj dům. Pojď dál," řekne znovu a já udělám jak řečeno. Poté sestoupíme do Failonova chytře vymyšleného podzemí. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo udělat si sídlo podzemí, ale musím uznat, že to má jisté výhody.

Obrátím se na Asama, když se Failon rozkašle a začne s sebou zmítat v křeči.

"To nevypadá dobře…“ konstatuju suše, ale pomůžu Asamovi najít postel nebo něco, na co Failona může položit.

Zasténá, když ho položí do peřin a ty se částečně zbarví krví.

"Nehojí se. Dones vodu a nějaké obvazy." když se na mě démon zmateně podívá.

"Nenechám ho přece umřít, jde i o můj život," Vysvětlím. Na to Asam kývne a vyjde z místnosti. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem zřejmě upírem díky Failonově krvi, bylo by dost nepříjemné nechat ho umřít, protože by to znamenalo i mou smrt. Pokud umře upír, který stvořil ostatní upíry, což Failon byl, pokud Karimův svitek mluvil pravdu, pak umřou i upíři, které vytvořil. Což je na jednu stranu velmi nepříjemné, ale také měli lovci méně práce, pokud se jim původního upíra podařilo zabít.

Takovým typickým příkladem původního upíra je Echidna. Matka upírů. Nepříjemná to věc, vzhledem k tomu, že jich bylo hodně. Jejich „dětí“.

"Tak se na tebe podíváme," zamumlám si sám pro sebe. Není divu, že na tom není dobře. Za tu chvíli ho stihli mučit a dostat mu do krve vlkodlačí jed, jestli se z dvou krvácejících kousnutí dá něco usuzovat.

Budu muset ten jed dostat ven.

"Tohle se ti líbit nebude…“ chvíli váhám, ale pak se do něj zakousnu, teplá krev mi naplní ústa a chvíli mám nutkání ji polknout, ale ovládnu se a otrávenou krev vyplivuji. Její lahodná chuť mi však zůstává v paměti, jakoby se vpila do mých kostí. Rozříznu si zápěstí a dám mu pít ze své krve, aby nevykrvácel.

Nevydržím to dlouho, ale po tom, co skončím se Failonovy rány začnou zacelovat. Pokrok. Tohle by aspoň mělo stačit, aby se jeho systém začal zbavovat jedu bez pomoci.

Když se Asam vrátí do pokoje s lavorem vody a obvazy, málem to všechno pustí. Jsem si jistý, že dobře zná upírské rituály.  Sdílení krve je poněkud intimní a většina upírů se k němu neuchyluje. Jsou zde však výjimky.

Když se tento rituál uskuteční duše nebo prostě ti dva upíři mezi sebou vytvoří jisté pouto, které nemůže zlomit ani smrt jednoho z nich. Ještě jsem však neslyšel, aby se spojil upír s tím upírem, čí krev ho stvořila.

Tím, že jsem mu dal napít své krve, a že jsem se napil Failonové, i když jsem ji vyplivnul, sám jsem mohl cítit to něco, co se mezi námi vytvořilo. Většina tomu říká "pouto".

"Jsi si vědom, toho cos udělal," řekne Asam tiše a vážně, zatímco položí lavor s obvazy vedle mě. Na to přikývnu. Neměl jsem moc na výběr.

"Až se probudí, tak mě může zabít," pousměju se. Pak namočím jeden z obvazů do vody a začnu z Failona utírat zaschlou i čerstvou krev.

"Jdu se umýt, ty si dělej, co chceš. Jako doma," řekne démon teď už trochu jistěji, zřejmě usoudil, že Failon teď už bude v pořádku a odejde.

Dám Failonovi obklad na čelo, protože začíná mít horečku. Jeho tělo se pere se zbytky jedu.

Zadívám se na něj. Takhle zblízka si ho můžu pořádně prohlédnout. Nevypadá zrovna špatně, nedivím, jsem se Jess, že s ním zůstala. V lidských letech mohl vypadat tak na 30, ale kdyby se někdo podíval blíž, zjistil by, že léta zapečetění na něm jdou poznat. Nemá klid ve tváři a horečka tomu ještě přidává. Krátké tmavé vlasy mu padají do obličeje slepené potem.

Odhrnu mu jeden z pramenů z tváře.

 

_"Katherine,"_

Zarazím se, když zašeptá jméno. Vzhlédnu, ale je stále v bezvědomí. Nejspíš by nebyl dobrý nápad zůstat, kdyby se náhodou probudil, určitě by nechtěl jako první vidět můj obličej. Povzdechnu si a dám mu studený obklad na čelo. Aspoň to, by mělo pomoct trochu srazit horečku. Rozhodnu se odejít.

Když vyjdu z pokoje, přivítá mě temná chodba. Mohl bych se tu zatím porozhlédnout. Zavřu za sebou a vydám se někam.

Dojdu ke schodišti, po kterém jsme sem sešli.

"Nebylo by od věci najít si nějaký pokoj." zamumlám si sám pro sebe. Chvíli procházím celý dům, který je mnohem rozsáhlejší než se zdá (našel jsem i knihovnu a páni, z té by měl Karim radost).

Stejně na tom požáru něco nehrálo. Možná jsem byl moc rozrušený, ale z mého domu jsem necítil žádnou spáleninu. A ani jsem neslyšel naše koně. Budu se tam muset jít podívat a přesvědčit se, že je Karim opravdu mrtvý. Až pak to vzdám, ale teď. Teď mám ještě naději, kterou nehodlám ztratit.

Je velmi malá, ale něco je víc než nic.

Narazím na osamělé dveře a vejdu do místnosti. Je malá a má postel, stůl a nějaké skříně. Tohle by mi mohlo stačit, neplánuju se zdržet moc dlouho. Jen co vyřeším věci s Failonem a jeho dvěma bratry.

Odložím katany na stůl a sednu si na postel. Opřu se o lokty a zaberu se do vlastních myšlenek.

"Můj otec… pche! K tomu bude potřebovat o dost větší důkaz než to, že mu rozumím, když je vlk," vytáhnu z kapsy onen prsten, který mi Samael hodil.

"Co ty máš s tím vším společného?" zeptám se, jakoby mi mohl odpovědět, jak hluboko jsem klesnul, když už si povídám s neživými objekty? Technicky i já jsem neživý a můžou se mnou lidé vést konverzaci, ale to je něco jiného. Já jsem aspoň předtím byl člověk… možná, anebo taky ne… Co já vím? Jak můžu vykládat něco o své minulosti, když ani nevím, kdo jsem byl, než jsem se stal upírem? Možná Samael mluvil pravdu… Musím se tomu dostat na kloub.

 

**xXXx**

"Takže, co máš v plánu teď? Jako ne, že bych tě vyháněl, ale," zeptá se mě Asam, když se posadíme do křesel v místnosti s krbem.

"Já nevím, asi začnu tím, že si vyjasním pár věcí. Počínaje vámi,"

"Co chceš vědět?" sleduju, jak se opře o lokty a zadívá se na mě soustředěným pohledem.

"Co jste zač? Ne, vím, že ty jsi démon, Failon je upír a Samael je vlkodlak, ale co jste zač?"

"Stvořil nás Lucifer, jak asi víš. Já jediný nejsem původně anděl, ale byl jsem vždy démon. Samael a Failon jsou oba bývalí andělé,"

"Andělé? Proč byli bývalí? Byli vyhnáni?"

"Neuposlechli boha," pousměje se, když si odfrknu a protočím oči.

"Failon padl, protože se odmítl vzdát všeho kvůli bohu. Nebyl ochotný kvůli němu riskovat to, co si vybudoval a postavil se svým bratrům. Také jako jediný z nás měl Failon rodinu. Ženu, děti, něco čemu říkal domov. To vše ztratil a taky si to na něm vzalo svou daň. Není to zdaleka všechno, kvůli čemu se z něj stal padlý anděl, ale nikdy mi o tom víc neřekl a já se neptal. Je to pro něj dost ožehavé téma a mám tušení, že v tom hrálo roli i něco jiného než Failonovy hříchy… Jedna z teorií je, že Failon ani padnout neměl… Samael nám nikdy nic neřekl. Sám jsem byl překvapený s jeho výrokem, že jsi jeho syn,"

"Jak dlouho jste byli zapečetění?"

"Zhruba od začátku 14. století a probuzeni jsme byli před měsícem. Ale nevíme kým ani proč. A navíc se zdá, že Samael byl probuzen mnohem dřív, jestli vůbec zapečetěn byl,"

"A pravděpodobně má v plánu vás znovu zapečetit," řeknu tiše a Asam se na mě vážně podívá.

"Zapečetit nás není tak snadné. Potřeboval by svaté předměty, něco jako svatý grál. Ale ty jsou dávno ztracené, anebo námi zničené. To jsme měli jako vedlejší úkol od Lucifera,"

"Váš úkol bylo zničit svaté předměty?" vzpomenu si na Samaelova slova 'Najdu si pár věcí a pak si přijdu pro tvou odpověď.'

"Co když je Samael nezničil…? Když odcházel, řekl mi, že si musí najít pár věcí. Co když ty věci, které chce najít, jsou svaté předměty, kterými vás chce zapečetit?"

"To by, ale znamenalo, že ví, kde jsou,"

"Ne nutně, zatím co byl zapečetěný i on mohl je někdo odnést a roztrousit po světě. Slyšel jsi o pokladu templářů? Vybojovali ho kolem 12. století a říká se, že zahrnoval i některé svaté předměty - Svatý grál. Templáři ho, ale roznesli do koutů celého světa. A když v roce 1307 13. října byl řád zrušen a víc než 5 000 templářů pobito i s jejich velmistrem o pokladu se slehla zem. To znamená, že jestli je to pravda, pak všechny svaté předměty, které měl Samael zničit jsou roztroušeny po světě a on je teď jde hledat."

"To je sice pěkné, ale na přemluvení Failona budeš muset ukázat důkaz, ne jen dohady." Pousměju se.

"Takže tebe jsem přemluvil?" ani nevím, proč mu to říkám, poznal jsem ho včera večer a najednou jsem spadl do něčeho, v čem si nejsem jistý, že chci být. Něco na tom mi přijde správné, asi osud. Navíc mi přijde lepší pomoct démonovi a upírovi, kteří se nesnaží ovládnout svět. A psychopatický vlkodlak s touhou po moci není zrovna dobrá kombinace. Navíc jsem slíbil pomstu Serii.

Nepřítel mého nepřítele je můj přítel, že?

"Musíte jen získat svaté předměty dřív než on," pokrčím rameny, jakoby o nic nešlo.

"A jak?" ušklíbne se. Na to jsem opravdu neměl odpověď, naštěstí ani Asam s mou odpovědí nepočítal, protože pokračoval dál.

"Co z toho máš, že mi tohle všechno říkáš?"

"Nechci si dělat starosti s bandou scvoklých vlkodlaků, kteří chtějí terorizovat svět."

"Hm, to by asi nebyl pěkný pohled." zasměje se a já mu úsměv oplatím.

"Vždy je dobré začít v knihovně, ale zázraky ode mě nečekej. Mám z toho špatný pocit."

"Nejsi sám. Pojď za mnou. Něco se tam určitě najde," chvíli nám trvá, než dojdeme ke dveřím. Kdo by řekl, že Failonovo podzemní sídlo má více křídel? Jakmile se tak ale stane, zabereme se s Asamem do hledání souvislostí a strávíme v knihovně celý den. Jeden z nás jde vždy za nějakou chvíli zkontrolovat Failona a vyměnit mu obvazy.

Jinak jsme v knihovně pěkně zaneprázdnění.

"Zachránil je…“ Asam přeruší ticho, ve kterém jsme do teď pracovali.

"Co?" obrátím na něj tázavý pohled a Asam pokračuje.

"Lucifer, on… zachránil Samaela a Failona. Já vím, že to neomlouvá ani jednoho z nich. Ani mě. Ale… vždy je dobré znát pohled obou stran. A Lucifer určitě není ta nejlepší bytost na světě, jak mnozí vyznavači tvrdí, ale on je zachránil a dal jim smysl života. Dal jim naději."

"Jak to myslíš? Jako chápu, že jim dal znovu sílu, ale zachránil? Odkdy Lucifer někoho zachraňuje?" zmateně zvednu hlavu od bichle před sebou.

"To že byli vyhnáni z nebe, není jediný trest za zradu. Padlí andělé jsou pronásledováni Urielem a jeho anděly, aby byli potrestáni a zabiti. Takhle už skončilo mnoho padlých andělů. Jediný, kdo ušel trestu, je Lucifer. Na toho si ani sám Uriel netroufnul. Tím, že z nich udělal démony, jim zachránil život a dal jim možnost se pomstít bohu za všechno, co jim udělal. Proto mu sloužíme, dal nám to, co jsme jinde nedostali."

"Co to bylo?"

"Druhou šanci," odpoví tiše a vrátí se zpět ke čtení.

 

**xXXx**

Začne mi být slabo. Už jsem dlouho nejedl a k tomu jsem ještě Failonovi dával krev. Ugh. Musím si sehnat nějakou krev.

"Jdu na vzduch," nečekám na odpověď a odejdu. Katany jsem nechal v pokoji navíc, ubráním se i s párátkem. Improvizace, nejlepší to učitelka. Vyhlédnu ven, ale ještě slunce nezapadlo.

Bylo by hloupé jít teď. Jsem zesláblý, a i když jsem imunní proti slunci více než normální upíři, musel bych být dost nakrmený. Což většinou nebývám. Takže bych teď krásně pohořel. Doslova.

Sednu si na schody a čekám, než se setmí, snažím se neposlouchat nářek obyvatel města. Požár už se podařilo zcela uhasit, ztráty jsou však velké. Ve vzduchu visí pachuť krve, bolesti, nenávisti a ohně.

Je zvláštní jak se může z poklidného městečka přes noc stát hořící peklo. A všechno to začalo s příchodem Failona. Ne, tohle všechno už začalo mnohem dřív…

Stvoření světa tohle všechno odstartovalo. To že Bůh dal lidem svobodnou vůli a možnost volby. Nakonec to vyústí v lidský masakr, kdy si bůh uvědomí, jaké monstra stvořil a rozhodne se to napravit. Stejně tak jako loví padlé anděly, bude lovit všechno, co se hýbe.

Zvednu se, když slunce začne zapadat a pod rouškou stínů se vydám najít si oběť.

 

**xXXx**

 

_Probudím se a chvíli se rozhlížím. Kde to sakra jsem?_

_Hlava mi třeští, a když se pokouším vstát, nejde to. Potřeboval bych krev. Hodně krve. Blýsknu pohledem ke dveřím, když uslyším něčí kroky._

Dva dny jsem strávil v tomto domě. Jeho majitel byl pořád v bezvědomí a nevyjádřil se tedy k mému pobytu tady. Až se probere, bude mít hold velkou radost.

Vejdu do jeho pokoje s lahví krve. Trošku jsem to s lovem přehnal a tak to dám aspoň k dobru. Heh, jakoby tohle bylo nějaké dobro.

Zarazím se, když se do mě zaryje rudý pohled.

 

_"Co tu chceš?" zeptám se ostřeji, než jsem zamýšlel, ale moc dlouho se tím netrápím._

"Ehm, to je na delší vysvětlování… Nechceš se napít?" zvednu láhev.

 

_"Ne dokud mi to neřekneš," už bych si i dal, ale víc než to chci vědět, co se stalo._

"Tak si umři."

 

_"To by bylo pro všechny nejlepší,"_

"Od čeho chceš, abych začal? Protože já sám v tom mám zmatek," zeptám se nakonec a položím láhev vedle Failona na noční stolek. Potom si sednu na židli.

 

_"Nejspíš, od začátku." pomalu se posadím a prohlédnu si ho. Vypadá celkem unaveně a to je o upírovi co říct. Střapaté bílé vlasy mu padají neupraveně do tváře a jeho modrý pohled se zdá být více nepřítomný, než si pamatuju._

_Odkdy si já pamatuju, jak se na mě díval? To vyznělo divně…_

"Dobře, v tom případě se tě na něco musím zeptat já. Proč tě Samael chtěl zabít a co po tobě chtěl?"

 

_Povzdechnu si, to kdybych věděl._

_"To já nevím, neřekl proč ani se mě na nic neptal."_

"Potom, co jsme tě odtud dostali, Samael vypálil celé město a odešel. Nechal, ale pár vodítek na to, o co se snaží. Pravděpodobně chce tebe a Asama znovu zapečetit. Taky jsme zjistili, že si pro tohle nashromáždil svaté předměty, takže to měl v plánu ještě před vaším prvním zapečetěním. Ty svaté předměty ale musí najít, protože byly rozneseny po celém světě. Zatím se chytáš?"

 

_"Ano, ale jak víš o těch předmětech a že jsou roztroušeny?" všechno to zatím dávalo smysl, až na to proč to Samael dělá._

_Že by…? Ale to není možné… To se mu nikdy nemůže podařit._

"Samael je musel někam skrýt, zřejmě do svého sídla. V roce zhruba 1200 se začali šířit zvěsti o pokladu templářů. Nevím sice jistě, jestli to má nějakou souvislost, ale podle určitých zdrojů měl zahrnovat svaté předměty. Svaté kopí, svatý grál, a podobně. Jenže řád byl v roce 1307 rozpuštěn a poklad si zřejmě rozebrali král a šlechta nebo bývalí členové řádu. Svatý grál se prý dostal někam na východ a tam se stopa vytrácí."

 

_Jsem ohromen, kolik toho stihli zjistit. No, většinu nejspíš dělal Akin, protože jak znám Asama. To je motovidlo povidlo._

_"Kde jsi tohle všechno zjistil?"_

"Řekněme, že jsem si před lety udělal menší výlet za archivními spisy po celé zemi."

 

_"Ó, a po mě chceš tedy co?" všechno má vždycky háček. Určitě nesdělil tyto informace jen tak zadarmo. Nikdo není tak hloupý._

_Co bych ti já mohl dát, Akine? Peníze? Moc? Lásku? Můžu ti ovlivnit nějakou hezkou mladičkou dívku, ať s ní můžeš žít spokojeně až do smrti. Do její smrti. Ale to ty určitě zvládneš taky. Tak co bych ti já mohl dát?_

"No, já nevím. Ty jsi chtěl vědět, proč jsem tady. A to je proto, že mě Asam donutil mu pomoct se získáváním souvislostí o Samaelově plánu. To jsem udělal takže, už půjdu," zvednu se.

 

_"Mám ještě poslední dotaz. Proč jsi zůstal v mém domě po tom, co jste mě dostali od Samaela?"_

"Promiň, ale tvůj bratr můj dům zapálil. Ber to jako náhradu za to, že jsem ti zachránil život. Dvakrát. Teď jsme si kvit." Odejdu. Vezmu si své katany a vyjdu ven. Tak, teď najít Karima/zjistit jestli je na živu, a zeptat se toho chytráka, co ví o tom prstenu.

 

_Popadnu láhev a pořádně se napiju. Trochu se mi uleví, ale žízeň není ani zdaleka ukojena. Bude ještě chvíli trvat, než naberu svou plnou sílu. Počkat. Zachránil mi život dvakrát? A kdy bylo to podruhé?_

_Otočím se ke dveřím, když se otevřou a do pokoje vejde Asam._

_"Oh, ty už jsi vzhůru." poznamená překvapeně, ale pak pokračuje._

_"Kde je Akin?" zeptá se mě a já překvapeně zvednu obočí. Co on se stará? Není lepší, že je pryč? Jak ho vůbec poznal?_

_"Nevím, odešel." Možná jsem ho trochu vyhnal, ale to je detail._

_"Aha, jak se cítíš?" odkašle si. Bylo mi jasné, že moc témat na konverzaci nebylo vzhledem k tomu, že jsme oba byli zapečetění, ale i tak mi celá situace přišla přemrštěně trapná._

_"Lépe." zabručím. Ani já nemám náladu se s ním vybavovat._

_"Jsi výmluvný." odfrkne si a já se pousměju._

_"A ty se mi divíš?"_

_"Ne, jen by bylo milé slyšet svého bratra po tolika stoletích."_

_"V pořádku, jen teď ještě nemám náladu si povídat."_

_"Nepotřebuješ něco?"_

_"Ne, vše je v pořádku, díky." ups, to díky mi nějak uklouzlo. No nic, projev dobroty, kde je ten starý Failon? V podzemí. Kam mě chce Samael vrátit. Ten je ale milý._

_Jestli je pravda, to co říkal Akin, pak by to o co se Samael snaží, mohlo vést až k válce. Mezi Peklem a Nebem._

_Asam pokývá hlavou a odejde, zřejmě zjistil, že nemá cenu mě otravovat.  Zavřu oči a přemýšlím, jestli mi něco neuniklo během těch 2 dnů, co mě držel. Mohl něco říct. Naznačit co tím chce dosáhnout. Nic mi však nepřichází na mysl._

Rozejdu se rychlým krokem městem. Doufal jsem, že se mi leví, když se do věcí nebudu plést. Špatný pocit ale přetrvává. Něco se blíží. Něco zlého.

Než dojdu na náměstí, stihne se zamračit a začne trochu pokapávat. Na město padne ještě pochmurnější atmosféra.

"Já myslel, že jsi odešla," poznamenám tiše, když za sebou uslyším kroky. Dotyčná se zasměje.

"To ani nemůžu přijít na návštěvu? Předtím jsem moc času neměla. Holt chytat jednoho z Trojice není nic lehkého." řekne Seria výsměšně a já se pomalu otočím.

"Co má Samael v plánu?" zeptám se ostře a ona se ještě více usměje.

"Ale, ale, tvůj fotříček by nebyl moc nadšený, kdyby zjistil, že jsem prozradila plány jeho spratkovi. Jestli se chceš něco dozvědět, budeš muset vytasit ty své slavné katany a přinutit mě." na to se jí v jedné ruce objeví kuše a v druhé šavli.

"Tyhle si pamatuješ, že? Tolik zábavy jsme si spolu užili." zapřede úlisně.

" Myslíš to, jak jsi zabila mého přítele a pak půlku města?"

"Já spíš myslela to, jak jsme spolu řádili v posteli, ale ano, to byla taky zábava." na ty slova už se nezadržím a vyrazím proti ní.

 

_Pomalu se zvednu, ale jakmile se tak stane, chytnu se za hlavu, jelikož mi v ní začne třeštit. Bolest a nepříjemný pocit po chvíli pominou a já sáhnu po láhvi krve. Vypiji ji do dna, což mi trochu přidá na síle._

_Byl čas vyrazit na lov. Koneckonců je už večer a to je moje doba na vstávání. Asama nepotkám, ale slyším ho v knihovně a tak se pomalu vydám po schodech nahoru. Když vyjdu ven, nepříjemný pocit se vrátí a musím se opřít o ohořelou stěnu._

_„To jsem toho prošvihl,“ pomyslím si sarkasticky. Typický Samael, vždycky musí ztropit scénu._

_I přes nevolnost se vydám ulicemi doufaje, že narazím na nějakou slabou oběť._

Výpadem odrazím Seriu ke kašně, kam ji přitlačím a snažím se jí drtit. Hodně. Vrazí mi svou kuši do boku, ale než stačí vystřelit, odskočím a ona využije příležitosti k úniku. Vyskočí na okraj kašny a výsměšně se na mě podívá. Jak já ji nenávidím.

Zasměje se jako čarodějnice.

"To je vše co dokážeš? Nemáš šanci mě porazit v takovém stavu. Jako vždy se držíš stranou od krve. To tě bude stát život Aki. Pokud ovšem nepoužiješ sílu toho prstenu. Sám si ji cítil, není to pravda?"

"Moc mluvíš." zavrčím a přivřu predátorsky oči.

 

_Když přijdu na náměstí, zarazím se. Přede mnou se odehrává boj. Jedním z účastníků je Akin a to je… Ta kráva co mě unesla. No s tou si to vyřídím-- Jen co nabudu síly._

_Chci se nenápadně odplížit, což by nebylo tak těžké, vzhledem k tomu, že to mezi nimi celkem vře, ale něco mě zarazí._

_"Jaký prsten?" zeptám se tiše, ale tak aby mě oba slyšeli. Mé oči se zablýsknou červeně. Tohle začíná být podezřelé._

Otočím se, když za sebou uslyším známý hlas.

Co tu Failon dělá? Nenechám se dlouho rozptylovat a vyrazím po Serii, která mi úder oplatí.

"Ó takže už jsi v pořádku? A já myslela, že jsme ti dali více zabrat. Škoda." řekne slizkým hlasem a já se z nechutí odvrátím a odstoupím od ní. Vystřelí po mně, avšak já šíp chytím a hodím ho po ní zpátky.

Musím se začít trénovat v házení. Muška dobrá, ale ta rychlost, to je strašné.

 

_"Jsem vám velmi vděčný za vaši péči. Bohužel jsem se nemohl v bezvědomí zdržet déle. To víte, život se musí žít. Pro upíra to platí dvojnásob. Neodpověděla jste mi však na otázku." začnu sarkasticky, ale hlas mi sklouzne do nebezpečné hloubky při poslední větě._

_"Jaký prsten?" zeptám se znovu, důrazněji._

"Mě je také moc líto, ale tako informace je bohužel nedostupná, zkuste to, hm, nikdy. To si snad na tebe uděláme čas," praví Seria vítězoslavně, když mě za svůj proslov stačí střelit do stehna. Skvělý. Zavrčím a klopýtnu na stranu.

"Pokud se chceš něco dozvědět, odpovědi se skrývají pod maskou!" vykřikne radostně a znovu po mě vystřelí. Šíp ke mně však nedolétne, protože se ozve další výstřel z jedné z uliček a Seriin šíp se sklouzne po dlaždicích. A uprostřed něj je druhý, který ho vyrazil z jeho původní dráhy.

Vlkodlačice zakleje a ze stínu se vynoří postava v kápi, kterou si v dalším okamžiku sundá.

"Chyběl jsem ti?" Karim. Ten bastard. Jak já ho rád vidím.

"Ani nevíš jak," odpovím ulehčeně a na Seriu chvíli zapomenu. Ta na nic nečeká a využije chvíli nepozornosti k úniku.

Povzdechnu si a můj pohled sjede k postavě Failona, který se momentálně nedrží tak důstojně, jak by od něj bylo očekáváno.

 

_'Kdo je sakra tohle?' Pomyslím si matně, necítím z něj žádnou hrozbu a jeho muška s kuší na mě udělala celkem dojem, ale… Kdo je to? Nepamatuju si, že bych ho kdy v tomto městě viděl. A to jsem tu už měsíc a potkal jsem upířího lovce upírů._

_Po chvíli si uvědomím proč, ten muž používá techniku stínů. Stejnou jako používají lovci cvičení ve Vatikánu. A taky Van Helsing._

_Podezřelé, velice podezřelé._

_Zmateně se vytrhnu z vlastních myšlenek, když ke mně Akin dojde. Má napjatý a ostražitý postoj, určitě si všimnul mého stavu, jak tělesného tak i myšlenkového. Podle pachu poznal přesně, proč tu jsem._

_To mi ještě scházelo, aby mě lovec upírů hlídal._

S potěšením sleduji jak je Failon z celé situace zmatený a snaží se to skrýt. Vytáhnu si z boku šíp a dojdu k němu.

"Co ty víš o prstenu?" zeptám se a Karim za námi přijde.

"Ty jsi ten starej upír, co? Failon?“ Skočí mi do řeči a já po něm vrhnu naštvaný pohled. Failon se napne, když se Karim přiblíží. Měl určitě v plánu jít na lov, a bylo jasné, že se k němu ještě nedostal. Oči se mu na moment zbarví do ruda, než se ovládne.

"Vážně si myslíš, že tě nechám jen tak zabít půlku města?" pravím k němu varovným tónem a on se jen ušklíbne. Arogantní bastard.

 

_Pokrčím rameny, ale pak se na něj nedůvěřivě obrátím. Jsem náladový… a mám na to právo._

_"Co TY víš o prstenu?!" pak se obrátím na druhého muže._

_"A ty jsi kdo?"_

Zarazím se.

"Nic. Samael ho měl u sebe a vyhrožoval jím." zalžu a odkašlu si.

"To je Karim mimochodem," pravím a Karim kývne.

 

_"Jak může mít Samael něco, co patří mě?" nechápu._

Tohle začíná být zamotané.

"T-Tvůj prsten?" zeptám se zmateně.

 

_"Ano, proč se o něj vůbec zajímáš?"_

"To je moje věc. Je tohle opravdu vhodné místo pro tuhle konverzaci?"

 

_Přikývnu._

_"Dobrá, budeme pokračovat doma." s tím se otočím a pomalu odcházím. Když konečně dojdu do bezpečné vzdálenosti, už se neudržím a odchytnu si svou oběť. Byl jsem na svém limitu, proto jsem si nemohl moc vybírat. Postarší žena, nic chutného, ale pro začátek bude stačit._

_Zakousnu se a užívám si pocit, který mě jako vždy naplňuje. Počkám, až se přestane bránit, což byla v mžiku a pustím ji. Padne na zem, zatímco já odcházím. Moje žízeň ještě není zdaleka uhašena._

Doma? To jako u něho doma? Řekl to, jako nějaké milence. Pche. Obrátím se na Karima.

"A kde jsi vůbec byl?"

"To ti řeknu po cestě. Tak pojďme." řekne a pomalu se rozejde.

"Jdeš na opačnou stranu." zasměju se a dojdu ho. Pak se vydáme k Failonovu domu.

 

_Když jsem vysál čtvrtou oběť, konečně jsem dostál uspokojení. Čekal jsem více, ale nemám si proč stěžovat. Hodiny na věži začnou odbíjet 12._

_"Čas se vrátit," pomyslím si, na nic nečekám a zmizím ve stínech._

"On se vrátil? I přes to moje vyhrožování?! No tak to se na to ještě podíváme," zabručím naštvaně a přitom rozčíleně pochoduju.

"To on říkal taky," odpoví Karim a pousměje se.

"Nechej toho, jo? Kdo by tady mohl být tvůj pra, pra, pra, pra, pra dědeček?"

"Failon,"

"Já taky! A přestaň být drzý," lepnu ho po zátylku.

"Ty už jsi, jako moje matka," zamumlá Karim a sedne si na křeslo ve Failonově obrovské knihovně.

"Já to slyšel," nakloním se nad mapu a vyhledám Vatikán.

"Ti s tím manipulováním nikdy nepřestanou, že?" zeptám se a pak se s povzdechem též posadím.

 

_Vrátím se domů. Když vejdu do knihovny, najdu je tam oba sedět u stolu._

_"Tak tady jste," porozhlédnu se po knihovně._

_"Kde je Asam?"_

"Já ho nehlídám," podívám se na nově příchozího Failona.

 

_"Na pokračování naší konverzace by tu měl být,"_

"Jak říkám nejsem jeho chůva. Ty jsi jeho bratr, ty si ho najdi," pokrčím rameny a Failon na mě vrhne nezaujatý pohled.

 

_"Jestli mi ho nepomůžete najít, nikdy se o prstenu nedozvíte víc," zahrozím._

_"Tak si to rozmyslete," obrátím se, když v tom se ozve Akin. Koutky úst mi nechtěně vyjedou do úsměvu._

"Fajn jak chceš, taťko. Jak na něho mám volat?" zvednu se a Karim si napůl úst zabručí.

"Já ho ani neznám,"

 

_"V domě není, takže musíme ven,"_

Podívám se na Karima a pak na Failona.

"Co Karim? Chceš ho taky do party?"

 

_"Je k něčemu užitečný?"_

"Teď v noci?" Karim zavrtí hlavou." Nejspíš ne,"

 

_"Potom zůstane tady,"_

Vydám se s Failonem ven. Kolikrát ještě dneska půjdu? Doufám, že tohle je naposled. Jestli ne, tak se vážně naštvu.

"Kde chceš hledat?" zeptám se, když se na mě Failon otočí.

 

_„Nevím, kde by mohl být. Nejsem tu zase tak dlouho, víš? Nejspíš budeme muset pročesat všechno,"_

"Nemůžeš se s ním nějak spojit? Když jsi, však víš… jeho 'bratr'." udělám rukama uvozovky.

 

_"Ne," zavrčím nevrle._

"Bože, tak se nejanči,“ protočím oči.

 

_"Já se nejančím, jen ho zabiju, jestli je v jiném těle,"_

"No, tak pro začátek se můžeme podívat po hospodách, protože je tam hodně rušno. Ideální místo pro démona, ne?"

 

_"Nejspíš."_

"Ty jsi z toho tak nadšený," nebo ještě zesláblý, pomyslím si, když si ztěžka povzdechne.

"Jsi si jistý, že je pro tebe dobré být venku v tomhle stavu?" zeptám se a s hrůzou zjistím, že se mi do hlasu vkradla kapka starosti.

 

_"V jakém stavu?" zamračím se na něho._

"Podívej se na sebe,"

 

_Podívám se na sebe. No nebylo to nejlepší, ale už dlouho jsem se necítil takhle dobře._

_"V jakém stavu?" zopakuju._

"Chceš, abych ti to předvedl?" pozvednu obočí.

 

_"Možná později Raději půjdeme, ano?" nevím co má v plánu, ale ať už to bylo cokoliv, nebylo to nic dobrého. Na to mám čuch._

"Jak myslíš."

 

_"Kolik je tu vůbec hospod?"_

"Dvě nebo tři, pokud ovšem nepočítáš nevěstince a upíří nevěstince."

 

_"Já bych je započítal," zabručím._

"Celkem jich je teda šest. Tak si můžeš tipnout, kde by mohl být," proč mám pocit, že to bude ten upíří nevěstinec?

 

_"Myslím, že začneme tím nejpravděpodobnějším,"_

"A to je?" zeptám se pomalu. Mám tušení, co řekne.

 

_"Upíří bordel."_

No dyť to říkám.

"Dobře," váhavě se rozejdu směrem ke hřbitovu. Jak ikonické, že?

 

_Následuju ho, a když uvidím hřbitov, tak se zarazím._

_"Jsi si jistý, že jdeme správně?" podívám se na něj skepticky s přivřenýma očima._

"Bohužel ano. Ne, nemám tam osobní zkušenost, pouze pracovní." zamumlám nevrle.

 

_"No jasně," JENOM pracovně, Akine, Akine, tak na tohle ti neskočím. Zasměju se._

"Hm." zatočím zamyšleně doprava a pak sejdu temné schody vedoucí k černým ocelovým dveřím.

"Račte vstoupit."

 

_"Ty první." rozkážu a spokojeně sleduju, jak Akin protočí oči._

Vrazím po něm pohled a pak škodolibě zamumlám.

"První pán, potom pes," a vstoupím do nitra ďáblovy díry.

 

_"Jen tak dál, dělej mi štít. Radši ty než já," zašeptám mu do ucha nebezpečně a uchechtnu se._

"Haha, vtipný,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens :D. Začíná se to trošku zamotávat muhehehe. Tak, doufám, že se kapitola líbila a snad se potkáme u té další ;). - Aduš


	4. Krvavé hrátky

_Sex. Krev. Alkohol._

_Takhle vypadá upírský bordel. Nikdy jsem netušil, že je to tu až takto zvrhlé._

_Když se rozhlédnu po místnosti, musím nad tím vším pobaveně pozvednout obočí. Vypadalo to jako by se kultura vrátila zpátky do Starověkého Říma._

_Tím myslím orgie. Všude. Doslova._

_To je opravdu to jediné slovo, kterým se dá všechno, co se zde odehrávalo popsat. Jako dost starému upíru mě, ale nic nepřekvapí, a tak se vydám spolu s Akinem do davu, pohybujícího se do rytmu hudby._

_"Tohle se teď poslouchá?" pomyslím si. Je to o dost jiné než v 13. století, chvíli mi bude trvat, než si na to zvyknu. Je pravda, že od té doby, co jsem se probudil (a to není moc dlouho), jsem se ještě do žádného takového podniku nepodíval. Neměl jsem zájem, ale teď se můj zájem uchytil. Jestli takhle vypadají všechny, jeden by si i nechal říct. Jako já… já bych si nechal říct._

_I upír má své tužby… Pracuju pro Lucifera… Vidíte, jak to všechno na sebe hezky navazuje._

_Když přijdeme k baru, opřu se o něj a mrknu na barmana._

_"Co to bude?" zeptá se a já se pousměju._

_"Něco ostrého," zamumlám a Akin vedle mě si objedná něco, co se jmenuje Bloody Mary a vypadá lahodně a krvavě. Ale více lahodně. Udělám si poznámku, že to musím taky někdy zkusit._

_Barman mi podá skleničku od whiskey s krví a nějakým alkoholem a já to do sebe kopnu na ex. Zaplaví mě horká a příjemně štiplavá vlna a já se usměju a oddechnu si. Abych zjistil, co je to za alkohol objednám si ještě další dvě._

_"Hned po tom tvrdým co?" zeptá se mě Akin._

_"To bych nebyl já," odpovím mu a Akin jen protočí oči. Dělá to na mě často. Začínám v tom vidět zvyk. Akin se zřejmě neumí dobře bavit._

_"Hej neviděl jsi tady takového vysokého, světlovlasého borce?" podívám se na barmana a ten pozvedne obočí._

_"Jestli myslíš toho démona, tak ten si někde užívá s mojí sestrou. A možná dalšími," zabručí v odpověď a já zaskřípu zuby.  Pro uklidnění do sebe kopnu obě sklenky._

_"Já ho zabiju," Aspoň, že vypadá furt stejně._

_"Dej mi to samé ještě jednou," kývnu na něj a on mi rovnou podá celou láhev, já si ji vezmu a vydám se najít svého bratra._

_Do cesty se mi po chvíli postaví dvě pěkné upírky, jedna zrzka a jedna černovláska, a začnou se o mě otírat a prohýbat se do rytmu bubnů, které se začnou ozývat. Prohlédnu si je, a Asam zůstane zapomenutý._

_"Myslím, že Asam počká," pomyslím si podnapile, alkohol smíchán s krví byl dost silný, když mě jedna z nich chytne za ruku a obě mě někam vedou. Pořádně si loknu z láhve, co mi barman dal a nechám se jimi zavést do jedné z místností. V tom ruchu si nás ani nikdo nevšimne a Asam už si stejně sám užívá._

_Starej upír holt potřebuje trochu odreagovat, zvlášť po tomto týdnu. Kdo by věřil, co se za týden může všechno stát? Přestanu radši myslet a oddám se rozkoši, kterou mi tyhle upírky zajisté přinesou._

"To snad není možný. Co je s těmi starými upíry a démony? Jen se naskytne příležitost, už si užívají," proč se vůbec divím? Stvořil je Lucifer. Obrátím oči v sloup a dopiju své Bloody Mary.

Rozejdu se davem na opačnou stranu, než šel Failon.

 

**xXXx**

 

_Posadím se na postel a upírka se záplavou ohnivých vlasů si mi sedne na klín, políbí mě a pomalu mi svlékne kabát. Náš polibek je tvrdý a vášnivý. Nechtěl jsem být něžný._

_Černovláska mi poté, co můj kabát odletí někam stranou, a naskytne se jí příležitost, odstraní i mou košili. Její ústa se přesunou na můj krk, kde mě polaská rty. Z mých úst vyjde tiché zasténání, rozvážu a sundám první upírce korset i s košilí, kterou měla pod ním. Její bledá až bělostná kůže přímo záři v šeru pokoje a láká mě po kousnutí. Nejdříve se ji ale rozhodnu poškádlit._

_Uchopím její ňadra a vychutnávám si jejich hebkost. Už dlouho jsem nepocítil teplo a vzrušení druhého. Musím přiznat, že jsem za tu dobu, co jsem byl zapečetěný, zmeškal hodně. Pak se přesunu ústy na jedno z nich._

_Upírka zasténá a prohne se, její ruka najde pásek od mých kalhot a sundá ho. Druhá upírka se zatím přesune ke své kamarádce a začne ji laskat._

_Pousměju se._

_"Tohle bude zábava," pomyslím si, když  černovláska své přítelkyni vyhrne sukni a okamžitě zajede rukou mezi její nohy. Obě dvě slastně zasténají. Cítím jejich chtíč a vzrušení, takové lehké mravenčení na zádech, které mě donutilo polknout._

_Odstrčím ruku černovlásky, která si hrála s přirozením její kamarádky a vyměním ji za svou. Pokojem se začnou rozléhat spokojené a toužebné vzdechy a já se nechám vtáhnout do spalující vášně._

xXXx

 

Procházím mezi davem hýbajících se těl, někdo mi do ruky vrazí další sklenici, ale už se z ní nenapiju. Vyliju obsah sklenice na zem a prázdnou ji podám někomu poblíž. Nedělám si starosti s tím, co si pomyslí, většina „bytostí“ tu stejně byla opilá. Uvidím Asama, jak s někým mluví, ale přes hudbu nedokážu odposlechnout co, navíc má postava kápi, takže nepoznám, kdo by to mohl být. Něco na postoji mi však přijde zvláštně povědomé. Jako bych už ji někde potkal. Když se víc přiblížím Asamův společník se vypaří a Asam se na mě pousměje.

"Přišel ses přidat?" zeptá se mě lehce, ale jeho oči se nebezpečně přivřou. Nejspíš není dobrý nápad zeptat se, s kým to mluvil. Lepší bude, když budu předstírat, že jsem si toho vůbec nevšimnul. Kdo ví, co by mi mohl démon udělat.

"Ani se neptej. Failon mě sem vytáhl," řeknu unaveně, ale pak se zamračím.

"Proč jsi odešel?" zeptám se a pokynu hlavou směrem ke dveřím, abych naznačil Failonův dům. „Každopádně nám bylo řečeno, že si užíváš se sestrou barmana,“ zavrtím nad tím hlavou a Asam se ušklíbne.

"Každý máme své nevyřízené věci. Tohle byla jedna z mých. Omluv mě pokud ti nemůžu říct víc," vysvětlí a já přikývnu. Jak jsem tušil, nemělo cenu se dál vyptávat.

"Failon je tu se mnou, ale… momentálně je zaneprázdněn. Už delší dobu," poznamenám nevrle, ale lhostejně. Mě je jedno, co dělá, ať si dělá, co chce.

"Tady? On-…No tak to teda ne!" zhrozí se, ale pak se naštve. Obejde mě a začne se prodírat davem.

"Asame počkej! Kam se ženeš?! To není nejlepší nápad!" zavolám za ním, ale Asam mě ignoruje. Bastard. Vydám se za ním. Proč tak vyšiluje?

"Asame!" sáhnu po něm, ale v tu chvíli otevře dveře od pokoje, kam vešel Failon a tím mi uhne.

"Failone," řekne tvrdě a zpraží dvě upíří děvky pohledem. Ty se zvednou od Failona a skryjí své tesáky, kterými byly připraveny se do něj zakousnout.

 

_Podívám se vražedně na Asama a naštvaně odvětím._

_"Vypadni," je to tiché vyzvání, nicméně výhružka pod ním je zcela nepřeslechnutelná. Když se k ničemu nemá, odstrčím od sebe dvě upírky, zvednu se z postele a upravím se._

"Víš ty vůbec, co jsou zač?“ pokračuje Asam a já jen sleduju, jak se upírky sbalí a rychle z pokoje vyběhnou.

 

_"Ne, je to důležité?" zeptám se, začíná docházet trpělivost. Vztekle sleduju odchod upírek._

"Já myslel, že upír tvého kalibru má lepší úroveň než krvavé děvky," zasyčí naštvaně. Krvavé děvky, upírky, jež si nechávají sát a sami při pohlavním aktu pijí krev upíra. Prý je to vzrušující. Ne, že bych o tom něco věděl, ale někteří lidé si nechávají sát krev dobrovolně, právě kvůli slasti, kterou to přináší.

 

_"... A co jako?" pomalu se k němu přiblížím, ale on odolává jako skála. Na chvíli si vzpomenu, jak při pohledu na mě rozzuřeného dřív klopil provinile oči. A teď? Teď se mi staví čelem. Jeho smůla._

_"Pro mě za mě, pokud chceš skončit jako tvůj otec, pokračuj. Uvidíme, jak se budeš bavit pak," řekne bez přemýšlení, ale ani v dalším okamžiku svých slov nelituje._

_"Já tě… zabiju! Řekni to ještě jednou a můžeš se rozloučit se vším! Jasný?!" zařvu na něj, vztek ve mně překypuje. Jak se opovažuje něco takového říct?!_

_"Rozloučit se se vším co už nemáme?! 400 let Failone! 400 let jsme byli zapečetění a ty myslíš na to, jak si užít s upírskou spodinou?!" teď už řvu i Asam. Oba se měříme pohledy. Je mi jasné, že chybí kapička, než můj vztek přeteče a semele se rvačka._

_"ANO!" odpovím a vydám se ke dveřím. Při odchodu do něj silně vrazím._

_"Fajn, jak chceš, v tom případě se nedivím, proč tě chce Samael znovu zapečetit. Když si ničíš úroveň a děláš tak Trojici ostudu," zamumlá už tišeji, ale stejně tak, abych ho slyšel. A já ho slyším._

_"Cože?!" otočím se zpět a žduchnu ho. "Zopakuj to!"_

"Tak dost!" zahřmím a Failon s Asamem se na mě zmateně podívají.

"Priority pánové, priority. Prsten, Failone." připomenu mu a on se zhluboka nadechne, aby se trochu uklidnil. Zřejmě to pomůže, protože zavrtí hlavou a trochu mírněji odpoví.

 

_"Ne zde," pravím k Akinovi a Asam se na mě podívá s otázkou v očích. Ignoruju ho a pomalu se uklidním._

"Můžeme tedy jít, jestli jste tu oba už skončili?" zeptám se. Začínám si připadat jako jediný, kdo tady má rozum. Copak se všichni zbláznili? No… ne pro nic za nic se jim říká Luciferova Svatá Trojice. Jeden to v hlavě nemůže mít všechno v pořádku, aby mohl pracovat pro samotného Lucifera.

 

_"Až po tobě Asame," zavrčím tiše, na to se Asam vydá ke dveřím, aniž by na nás počkal._

"Předpokládám, že si to mezi sebou vyřešíte až po těch důležitých věcech," zamumlám, když s Failonem vyjdu ven, ale bylo to také varování. Nemám zrovna náladu tady řešit jejich šarvátky. Ne, když je tu jedna důležitější hrozba.

_"Samozřejmě," bez toho, aniž bych mu věnoval další pohled, pokračuji v chůzi. Oba se pak rychle vypaříme a objevíme se před mým domem. Je dobré být znovu volný. Vejdu dovnitř. Akin se zarazí venku. Je mi to podezřelé, ale nechám to být._

_Doufám, že po dnešku budeme mít od lovců prozatím pokoj._

Když Failon vejde, nepřítomně sáhnu do kapsy od kabátu a nahmatám prsten. Failonův prsten. Jak ho Samael dostal? A proč ho dal mě? Pochybuji, že Failon zná odpovědi na tyto otázky.

'Odpovědi se skrývají pod maskou,' vybavím si Seriina slova. Co to sakra znamená? Zavrtím hlavou a vrátím prsten zpět do kapsy.

 

_Asam s Karimem už čekají v obývacím pokoji. Přestanou s konverzací, jakmile se přiblížím na doslech. Další podezřelá věc. Sednu si do křesla u krbu a změřím si je varovným pohledem._

"Takže?" zeptám se ode dveří a pozvednu na Failona obočí. Ten se na mě otočí se zamračeným výrazem, bylo vidět, že ho to opravdu štve.

 

_"Samael nemá žádné právo mít ten prsten. Je to mocný předmět a v rukou někoho nesprávného, by mohl mít katastrofické účinky. Navíc hraje důležitou roli v nadcházející válce," promluvím po chvíli a složím ruky do klína. Je to dlouhá doba, co jsem tohle někomu řekl._

_Ale… Jestli je pravda, co jsem zaslechl od Samaela a pak i od Asama, Akin je Samaelův syn. Má právo tohle vědět. Stále nevím, jestli se mu dá věřit, ale mohl by být užitečný._

_Bylo by dobré mít na své straně někoho, jako je Akin. Zatím si však nejsem jistý. Pořád o něm nic moc nevím, a jestli se rozhodne odejít, určitě se po něm nebudu shánět._

"Jakou válku máš na mysli?"

"Válka mezi Anděly a Démony, Nebem a Peklem, Dobrem a Zlem. Můžeš si vybrat," odpoví mi Asam nezúčastněně, je vidět, že konverzaci vede pouze se mnou a Failona se snaží ignorovat.

 

_"Díky, Asame," můj pohled znovu spočine na Akinovi._

_"Nevím jak ho Samael mohl získat, ale jestli se mu to podařilo, má v plánu něco velkého. A nebude to nic dobrého. Nejsem si, ale jistý jestli ho bude moct využívat. Nikdy to nikdo nezkoušel a využíval jsem ho pouze já,"_

_"Issan karin trashas netra Jalan elaba?"(Mluvíme o tvé milosti?) Asam promluví démonským jazykem. Akin a Karim se na něj překvapeně podívají. Samozřejmě, že nerozumějí Shedrakyre._

_"So."(Ano) odpovím a na Akinův pohled odpovím zavrtěním hlavy._

_„Jsou však zmínky o tom, že tuto sílu mohou využívat nadpřirozené bytosti, takže je to dost možné. A pokud se tak stane, nebudeme ho už moct zastavit. A proto se ho musíme zbavit teď, když ještě není při plné síle,“ řeknu vážně a Akin zakývá hlavou na srozuměnou. Vypadá dost nejistě, zřejmě se ještě nesmířil s tím, že našel svého otce. A že je jeho otec takovej debil._

"Ty jsi byl anděl, že?" zeptá se Karim, který byl celou dobu ticho.

 

_Zaváhám, ale pak přikývnu._

_"Ano, to jsem byl. Jak si na to přišel?" to už to vědí všichni? Jsem si vědom o nějakých spisech, ale nenapadlo by mě, že by je mohl mít zrovna Akinův přítel. Ale s tolika náhodami to nebylo nemožné._

"Měl jsem pár spekulací a v jednom archivním svitku to bylo nepřímo naznačeno. Je to napsané i tady," ukáže knihu, kterou držel v ruce a Failon se překvapeně napřímí v křesle.

 

_"Kde jsi to našel? To je můj deník," zeptám se trochu přiškrceně, ale nikdo si toho zřejmě nevšiml._

"V knihovně," odpoví Karim a podá ho zpět Failonovi. Jde z něj cítit, že je mu teď trapné číst z cizího deníku, ale skrývá to dobře. Zřejmě si neuvědomil, že se jedná zrovna o Failonův deník, být to deník někoho jiného, určitě by ho to moc netrápilo.

 

_"To nechápu, pečlivě jsem ho schoval," vezmu si ho a prohlédnu, jestli není poškozený. Doufám, že si toho moc nepřečetl, ale nejspíš ne. O tom, že jsem byl anděl, se píše hned na začátku._

"Asi ne dost," poznamenám.

 

_"Těžko," blýsknu po Akinovi pohledem a  odfrknu si._

"Předtím jste něco říkali o válce. Jakou roli hraje ten prsten?" zeptám se obou 'bratrů'.

 

_"Pokud ho Samael dokáže využít, bude to nejspíš znamenat naši prohru. S tou sílou bude o dost silnější než my dva dohromady, a není žádná šance, že bychom ho dokázali zastavit. Ovšem jestli se dostane zpět ke mně, je dost možné, že nabudu své plné síly. To nám situaci poněkud usnadní a budeme možná mít i šanci na výhru. Je to sice velké riziko a velký risk, ale je to jediná možnost,"_

"Tím ‘my‘ myslíš koho?"

 

_"Pokud si nebudeš přát jinak, tebe ne," lehce se pousměju. Jak už jsem říkal, nebylo by špatné mít ho na své straně, ale také jsem byl zvyklý pracovat sám a zasvěcovat někoho dalšího je otrava. Nemám v plánu Akina nutit. Moc._

Přikývnu. Pokud možno rád bych se do záležitostí Trojice moc nemíchal.

 

_"Tím bylo asi vše řečeno," pravím a postavím se, pak se zarazím a obrátím se ještě na Akina._

_"Pokud tvoje teorie, kterou jsi mi sdělil ráno je pravdivá, potom jsem si jistý, že s tebou Samael ještě neskončil. Vážím si však tvé pomoci. Snad ti ale udělám tu radost, že už se jím nebudeš muset zabývat," Protože ho zabiju, neřeknu nahlas, ale všem v místnosti je to jasné. Akin se pousměje a přikývne, zřejmě spokojen s mou odpovědí._

"To by od vás bylo velmi milé. Lovec jako já nepotřebuje spolupracovat s někým, jako jste vy. Až se příště setkáme, bude to přinejlepším s mými katanami ve vašich hrudnících," nepatrně se usměju a přehodím si své katany znovu přes rameno. Spolu s Karimem odcházíme.

 

_"Jenom aby…“ zamumlám a podívám se na Asama. Ten si v odpověď jen odfrkne a protočí oči._

_"Netlem se tak na mě. Někdo by si mohl myslet, že máš sympatie pro lovce," zamumlá a já pokrčím rameny._

_"Nemám," Alespoň ne pro všechny. Jeden může být výjimkou potvrzující pravidlo._

Vyjdeme schody, ale než stačíme otevřít padací dveře, ozve se rána a na místě dveří se objeví postava v dlouhém, koženém kabátě a klobouku. Chvíli mi trvá, než se vzpamatuju, ale pak uskočím na bok a nenávistně zavrčím.

"Van Helsing,"

"Kam ten spěch? Teprve jsme začali," zamračí se a namíří na mě své dvě pušky.

"Trhni si," vyhnu se dřevěným kulkám, které po mě střelí, a vyrazím mu jednu zbraň z ruky. Jeden by si možná pomyslel, že dva lovci budou spolupracovat, ale časy se změní. A ani lovec si už nemůže být jistý, kdo je přítel a kdo ne.

Po tom co mi ti jeho "papeži" provedli, nemám proč s někým spolupracovat.

 

_Uslyšíme nahoře ruch a tak se s Asamem zvedneme a následujeme ho až ke dveřím._

_"Co to sakra-? Kdo to je?" zmateně se podívám na Asama._

_"Ty ho znáš?" když mi neodpoví, nechám to být a sleduju, jak se dva muži snaží zabít._

_"Nikdy předtím jsem ho neviděl." Asam se konečně vzpamatuje a odpoví._

"Takže jsi to byl ty. Zabil jsi ty lidi v té uličce," konstatuju naštvaně. Jak nás našel? Nikdo neví o Failonově domě v podzemí, kromě nás 4.

"Ano, Akine. Musím si přece zřídit pořádek ve svém městě,"

"Tak jako si Vatikán zřizuje pořádek?"

"Vatikán s tím nemá nic společného, máme nového vůdce. A ty se nikdy nepoučíš ze svých chyb,"

"Mojí jedinou chybou bylo, že jsem neodešel dřív!" Helsing se na mě zuřivě vrhne a přerazí mě ke stěně.

"Monstrum a stejně jsi vždy ten slabší," uchechtne se Van Helsing ve snaze mě popudit, ale jeho výhružky na mě neplatí.

"Heh, tohle je všechno, co jsem tě naučil?" odkopnu ho od sebe a spokojeně sleduju, jak o několik kroků zavrávorá.

"Nikdy jsi nebyl dobrý student Gabrieli,"

 

_"Tak tohle mě baví, schválně jak dlouho to vydrží,"_

_"Kdo?" ozve se zmateně Asam._

_"To je jedno,“ pokrčím rameny._

_"Odkdy ty fandíš lovci?" zeptá se mě a já po něm hodím mírně zmatený pohled._

_"Vždyť jsou oba… Nejspíš," zamumlám a pak znovu vrátím zrak ke scéně přede mnou._

Vytasím katany, už mě celá jeho existence začíná unavovat.

"To je Gabriel Van Helsing. Je to lovec. A můj otec," pronese tiše Karim a sklopí svou kuši.

 

_"Rád bych ho poznal," řeknu najednou směrem k Akinovi a ten se na mě otočí, uhýbajíc Van Helsingovu výstřelu._

"Tak si s ním pojď zabojovat sám," řeknu k Failonovi a vykryju útok Van Helsinga.

 

_"Klidně," vytáhnu dýku a ve chvíli, kdy Akin mírně ustoupí, přišpendlím Helsinga ke zdi._

"Užij si to," popřeju mu.

 

_"Užívám." uchechtnu se._

"Jen to nepřežeň." opět schovám katany a vyjdu ven. Karim mě následuje.

"Nebylo by lepší zůstat? Stejně nemáme kam jít." zeptá se mě po cestě.

"A zamotat se do jejich záležitostí ještě víc? Ne, díky." zamířím do jedné z uliček. Začíná vycházet slunce. Zarazím se.

Něco tu nehraje.

 

_Chvíli s Van Helsingem bojuji, testujeme výdrž jeden druhého. Nebyl tak dobrý jako Akin, ale měl podobný styl. Až moc podobný._

_"Už mě to začíná nudit. Raději to ukončíme, ano? Stejně jsi k ničemu." prohodím k němu, ale on se jen zasměje._

_"Přece bys nezabil toho, kdo tě odpečetil?" na to se zarazím._

_"Takovej cucák, že mě odpečetil? Haha, nějaké další nápady?" výsměšně se postavím a udělám pár kroků k němu._

_"Ty si na to nevzpomínáš? Škoda, a já čekal víc od někoho se jménem Failon Alexander Lacklender," rychlým pohybem se k němu dostanu a hrozivě vytasím své tesáky._

_"Jak znáš to jméno?! Nikde nebylo napsáno a pochybuji, že jsi stejně starý jako já!" zavrčím mu do obličeje výhružně._

_"Tak se uklidníme, ano? Všechno nemusí být napsáno, aby se to dalo zjistit. To jméno jsi mi sám dal,"_

_"To teda nedal!" než však tomu bastardovi stačím rozervat hrdlo, ucítím pichlavou bolest v pravém boku._

_"Co-?" klesnu na kolena a podívám se na injekci trčící z mého těla._

_"Neboj, nezabiju tě, ani neuspím. Jen tě to oslabí tak, že mi nebudeš moct odporovat," uklidňuje mě lovec._

_"Curze Jalan!"(Proklínám tě!) zavrčím a upustím svou dýku na zem. Proč jsem to vždycky já?_

_"Asame!" zavolám na svého bratra, ale nic se nestane._

Uvědomím si, co mi přišlo podezřelé. Ten muž, se kterým Asam mluvil. Byl to Van Helsing! Proto mi připadal povědomý. To, že přišel do Failonova domu nebyla žádná náhoda on-

Otočím se na Karima, ale ten mi přiloží kapesník napuštěný nějakou omamnou látkou a sporýšem k ústům. Chci se bránit, ale síly mě rychle opouštějí.

Poslední co zaslechnu je, jak Karim praví.

"Promiň, Akine, ale tohle si musí otec vyřešit sám. Neměj mi to za zlé." potom se propadnu do temnoty.

 

_Helsing mě spoutá na židli sporýšovými provazy. Jako bych se mohl hýbat. Bohužel nemůžu._

_"Asame? Co to sakra děláš?"_

_"Promiň, bratře. Není to nic osobního," omluvně se na mě podívá a já s sebou zasmýkám._

_"Za to tě zabiju, víš to, že?"_

_"Je jen tvůj," obrátí se na Van Helsinga a pak odchází._

_"Co chceš?" zeptám se ostře a Van Helsing si ke mně přidřepne._

_"Abys dodržel svou část dohody… Víš, že lidé, zatímco jsi byl zapečetěný, vytvořili chrám jednomu určitému andělu? V jiných kulturách ji nazývali například Afroditou, ale to ty musíš vědět," Pronese, jakoby se nechumelilo._

_'Katherin,' překvapeně se nadechnu. Jak dlouho jsem to jméno neslyšel. A její tvář neviděl. To je můj trest za život, který jsem si vybral. Rozhodnu se přistoupit na jeho hru._

_"Jakou dohodu?"_

_"Předpokládám, že si vzpomínáš na tohle," Helsing sáhne do svého koženého kabátu a vytáhne náhrdelník se zeleným smaragdem._

_"Saint Katarina. Říká se, že její oči mají stejnou barvu."_

_"Co - Kde jsi to vzal?" prohlédnu si dárek, který jsem jí tak dávno dal. Byl to dar k naší svatbě, v naší rodině si ho vždy přebírala nevěsta od matky… Náhrdelník měl pak sentimentální hodnotu, ale Katherin ho stejně nikdy nenosila._

_"To byla součást naší dohody, Failone. Teď by bylo velmi dobré zavzpomínat. Pokud chceš tento náhrdelník ještě někdy vidět,"_

_"Chci ho vidět, ale nevzpomínám si,"_

_"Tak zaber. Nerad se opakuji,"_

_"Budeš muset,"_

_"Anebo tě donutím si vzpomenout. Koneckonců opakování zážitků vyvolává vzpomínky, ne?" postaví se a dojde k oknu._

_"Máš štěstí, že slunce už vyšlo,"_

_"Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne! Neoddělávej ten závěs!" ignoruje mě a o kousek ho posune. Paprsek světla se dotkne mé kůže, která se okamžitě spálí. Zařvu bolestí a Van Helsing se jen pousměje._

_"Okamžitě zatáhni!"_

_"Ale to by přece nebyla žádná zábava," odpoví Helsing s úsměvem a odhrne závěs ještě víc._

_"Ne, ne, počkej!" zazmítám sebou v naději, že se sporýšová pouta uvolní. V tom to uslyším. Tiché a nebezpečné zavrčení._

_Obrátím zrak k rohu místnosti a všimnu si, že dveře jsou pootevřené. Můj pohled se setká s pohledem velkých červených očí._

_"Sharpe?" zeptám se tiše, znovu se ozve zavrčení. Van Helsing se prudce otočí a tím pohybem zatáhne závěs. V ten samý moment na něj šelma skočí. Převáží Van Helsinga, který spadne a zůstane ležet v bezvědomí._

_S úsměvem se podívám na velkého černého tygra._

_"Sharpe, zlatíčko, rozvaž mě," přivolám ho k sobě a on poslušně udělá, jak řečeno. Pak si přede mě stoupne a zamručí._

_"Ty žiješ," vydechnu a na chvilku mě přemůže dojetí. Obejmu ho a on zapřede. Jakmile od něj odstoupím, tak si odfrkne._

_'Jasně, že žiju, pako," to si dokážu přeložit z jeho výrazu. Najednou se mi vše vybaví, no, většina z toho. Naše dohoda s Van Helsingem. Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, chtěl, abych někoho zabil, ale na jméno už si nevzpomenu. S takovým zacházením se se svou dohodou může rozloučit. Budu ji považovat za zrušenou, bastard jako on si nezaslouží žádné výhody._

_"Ou," zarazím se a podívám se na ležícího lovce. Ten bude chvíli mimo. Přistoupím k němu a vezmu si od něj Katherinin náhrdelník. Pak do něj kopnu - žádná reakce._

_"Svině," Sharp se na mě nezaujatě podívá._

_"Nechal jsem se unést, nekoukej na mě tak," vysvětlím, když vycházím z místnosti._

_"Jdeme zabít Asama, co ty na to?" podívám se na Sharpa nepřerušujíce chůzi. Sharp se jen otřepe a pomalu mě následuje. Přijdeme do knihovny._

_"Tak tady jsi," zavrčím naštvaně a hodím po svém bratrovi vražedný pohled._

_"Už jo." vzhlédne od knihy a upře svůj pohled na mě. Chvíli hodnotí můj naštvaný pohled, když v tom kolem mě projde Sharp._

_"Ahoj Sharpe." zamumlá překvapeně a Sharp jen zakývá hlavou, pak si lehne na koberec. Jeho chování bylo víc lidské než zvířecí, jindy bych nad tím zavrtěl hlavou, ale teď mám jiné priority._

_"Proč? Chci to vědět, než tě zabiju," zeptám se zrazeně. Jak to mohl udělat? Mě? Svému bratrovi? A jak se vlastně zná s Helsingem? Proč mi nic neřekl?_

_"Zabít mě nemůžeš, ale posluž si, pokud ti to udělá radost," ignoruje mou otázku._

_"Udělá," vrhnu se na něj._

_Když na něj vytasím dýku, chytne mou ruku a sám si ji přirazí k hrudi._

_"Je ti líp?" zachroptí, ale je mi jasné, že bolest skoro necítí, jeho tělo se stejně uzdraví, nezáleží na tom, jak moc bude poškozené. Výhoda démonů, i kdyby se jeho tělo poškodilo natolik, že by zemřel, může jednoduše přelétnout do jiného těla._

_"Ne, chci ale vědět proč, dřív než sem přijde," Zmučeně se na mě podívá._

_"Nekyre ibsa issare zadrys.“(Oni mají mé srdce.)_

_"Co?" zeptám se překvapeně a ustoupím od něj. Trhnu rukou a dostanu tak z jeho těla svou dýku. Vydechne a zavrtí hlavou._

_"Dlouhý příběh,"_

_"Jednou mi ho řekneš," řeknu rozhodně tónem, který nepřijímá žádné námitky._

_"Jednou možná," zamumlá a já se přesunu Sharpovi._

_"Kde ten se tu vzal?" zeptá se Asam zmateně a pohodí směrem k němu hlavou, přitom si sedne na opěradlo křesla. Rána už se mu začíná zacelovat._

_Poškrábu Sharpa za uchem._

_"Já nevím, najednou se tu objevil sám od sebe," Sharp spokojeně přivře oči a zapřede._

_"Co Helsing? Už sis to s ním vyřídil?"_

_"Ne, ale už si vzpomínám," řeknu zamyšleně, bylo mi jasné, že se Asam bude ptát, to však nezabránilo nevrlosti, aby se mi dostala do hlasu. Neměl jsem rád otázky, tím víc, když k nim byla dlouhá odpověď, která se týkala mé minulosti._

_"Na co?"_

_"Téměř na všechno." na všechno, kromě zřejmě 30 let, které si nemůžu vybavit a mám podezření, že mi ty vzpomínky vzal Samael._

_"A to je?" zamyslím se jestli, mu mám říct pravdu, ale rozhodnu se, že si pravdu po dnešku vůbec nezaslouží. Ne celou._

_"Vše od doby, co mě Helsing odpečetil," rozhodnu se pro jistou odpověď._

_"Ou."_

_"Co 'ou'? To je snad dobře, ne?"_

_"To mělo být 'ou, dobře ty'," uchechtne se a pak se posadí do křesla normálně a zasykne nad svou ránou. Spokojeně se na něj podívám._

_"Jasně," protočí oči a pak se napije sklenice whiskey, kterou jsem si já předtím položil na stůl._

_"Ti dva se nevrátili?" rozhlédnu se kolem, jakoby se tu někdo skrývali._

_"Proč by se vraceli?"_

_"Já nevím, třeba by si Karim přišel pro otce."_

_"Nemyslím si, že spolu mají tak dobrý vztah," nad jeho slovy se zapřemýšlím. Nevypadali si vůbec blízcí a podle Karimova výrazu, ani nechtěli být. Mám dojem, že je to podobný případ, jako já s mým otcem. Holt nadpřirozené vztahy byli velmi, velmi komplikované._

_"Ne, to ne. Ale co ty víš, za zkoušku to stojí," odpovím tiše. Vstanu a dojdu k jednomu z kabinetů v místnosti. Chvíli přemýšlím, ale nakonec si vytáhnu láhev červené tekutiny a vrátím se na své křeslo naproti Asamovi._

_"Aby se přesvědčil, že jsi ho zkopal dobře?"_

_"Jo," pokývám hlavou a sednu si do křesla s láhví krve. To byla taky jedna z možností, ta pravděpodobnější._

_"Co? Už se nudíš bez jednoho lovce, když druhého máš ve sklepě?" zeptá se výsměšně, ale já se nenechám rozptýlit._

_"Ne, ani ne,"_

_"Už jsem se lekl, že začínáš měknout,"_

_"Co? Já? Nikdy,"_

_"Spíš 'už ne'," opraví mě, ale já se nechápavě zarazím._

_"Co tím myslíš? Ó ty myslíš tehdy," dojde mi, co tím chtěl říct. Myslel tím časy, kdy ještě Luciferova Svatá Trojice nepodléhala korupci světa. Vše bylo jednodušší, prostě jsme roznášeli zkázu. Teď… teď byla zkáza všude, i v nás._

_"Zlaté časy," praví zasněně._

_"To teda byly," též se zasním._

_"Co máš tedy v plánu teď, když víš, že má Samael tvoji milost a znáš jeho plán?" zeptá se mě po chvíli a vytrhne mě z přemýšlení o minulosti._

_"Měli bychom ho překvapit," sice nevím jak, ale překvapení byla vždy dobrá taktika._

_"Jak?"_

_"Prostě a jednoduše přijdeme, zmlátíme ho, zabijeme ho a pak si vezmu zpátky svůj prsten," vysvětlím jednoduše a napiju se._

_"Až pak? A já bych čekal, že mu ho nějak epicky ukradneš přímo před nosem,"_

_"Asi o tom ještě chvíli popřemýšlím. To víš, nerad bych tě zklamal," poznamenám jízlivě._

_"A máš v plánu jít za ním jen ve dvou?"_

_"Ne, proto jsem se ptal, jestli se nevrátili. Ušetřilo by mi to práci," překvapeně pozdvihne obočí._

_"Ty plánuješ požádat o pomoc lovce?"_

_"Já a někoho žádat? Znáš mě ty vůbec?" podívám se na něj s úsměvem. Vždycky dostanu to, co chci. Až na Katherin, ale na to teď nechci myslet._

_"Nejdřív ho, ale musím najít,"_

_"Nechápu tě. Nejdřív ho vyženeš a pak ho chceš hledat," zasměje se a zakroutí nad tím hlavou._

_"Kdo je vyhnal? Vždyť šli sami," ohradím se._

_"Kdo by s tebou taky vydržel," povzdechne si a já mu okamžitě odpovím._

_"Ty," drží se mě jako klíště od té doby, co jsme se poznali. Odfrknu si._

_"Taky pravda, ale vzpomínáš na to, co Akin slíbil, že udělá, až se prý příště potkáme?"_

_"Koho to zajímá? Ty se ho bojíš?"_

_"Prohodil mě zdí!" prohodí ublíženě._

_"No a?" zeptám se._

_"Ani ty mě neprohazuješ zdí, když jsi na mě naštvaný."_

_"Ale mohl bych." pokrčím rameny._

_"O tom nepochybuji," přizná uznale._

_"Chceš, abych začal?"_

_"Nedělej si škodu,"_

_"Dobře. Jak chceš,"_

_"Jak máš v plánu dostat ho na naši stranu, to mě teda zajímá. Nenávidí upíry. A tebe tak dvojnásob, jako většina lidí, se kterými se potkáš,"_

_"S tím mi pomůžeš ty,"_

_"To jo, ale jak? Prostě ho praštíš přes palici a budeš ho ve sklepě mučit, jako tebe Van Helsing, dokud se nepodvolí?"_

_"Ne, mučení bych nikomu nepřál,"_

_"Až pár lidem, kteří jsou výjimky,"_

_"Přesně tak. Ty mě tak znáš,"_

_"A proč je vůbec potřebujeme? Jeden upír s problémem s agresí a druhý knihomol a syn Van Helsinga. Nezní to zrovna jako ideální kombinace,"_

_"Nevíme kolik vlkodlaků Samael má. Navíc je chytrý, pokud odhalil tolik ze_ _svého plánu, musí mít ještě jeden horší než tento. Čím víc nás bude tím líp,"_

_"A nemůžeš třeba požádat o pomoc nějaký starý známý? Bylo by to jistější?" I když je pravda, že Akin Failonovi zachránil život._

_"Hm, nejspíš pošlu holuba,"_

_"Komu? Kishanovi?" odfrknu si, o tom jsem nic neslyšel od smrti Caesara._

_"Komu?"_

_"Ale to neřeš. Odkdy ty máš takovou sklerózu?"_

_"Cože?"_

_"A hluchej ještě k tomu,"_

_"No dovol,"_

_"Dovoluji,"_

_"Raději půjdu," řeknu nakonec, než se začneme hádat jako malí. Vydám se ke dveřím s Asamem v patách. Oba s potěšením zjistíme, že je zamračeno černými mračny a blíží se večer. Nejspíše bude bouře._

_Přijdeme ke kleci s holuby a já jednoho vytáhnu. Naškrábnu něco na papír a připnu mu to na nohu. Vypustím ho a chvíli sleduji, jak mizí v mračnech, pak se obrátím na Asama. Vypadá, jakoby na mě chtěl vyplivnout milion otázek._

_"No?"_

_"Tak komu jsi to poslal?"_

_"Uvidíš."_

_"Takový tajnůstkář," zasměje se mi, a já mu vrazím do boku._

_"Ano," Asam ze sebe vydá zaskučení a vydá se zpět dovnitř, nejspíš zkontrolovat Van Helsinga._

_V tom se něco mihne v uličce. Rozhodnu se to prozkoumat. Temná ulička mě zavede do opuštěnější části města. Rozbořené domy, na dveřích jsou přibité dřevěné desky. Kdybych byl normální, asi by mi přejel mráz po zádech._

_Vyrvu dřevěné desky z jednoho z domů a vejdu dovnitř. Ticho, jen podlaha zaskřípe, když vstoupím do haly. Na stěnách jsou krvavé skvrny i samotná podlaha je krví nasáklá. Mé upírské smysly jsou díky tomu zesílené._

_Vejdu pomalu po schodech do sklepa, kde je pach krve nejsilnější a ještě čerstvý. To, co objevím, ve mě vyvolá touhu se pozvracet. A to je co říct, protože já jsem zvyklý na různé věci. Hrůzné věci, ale tohle… Tohle bylo i na mě moc._

_Všude byli mrtvá těla. Znetvořená. Zmučená. Kolem 20 těl, možná i víc. Rychle se dostanu zpět na ulici a snažím se potlačit  všechny své instinkty. Oči mi rudě planou. Teď by se mi hodilo pár odpovědí. Co to říkala ta ženská? 'Odpovědi jsou v masce'? Uslyším tiché kroky za oním domem a rozhodnu se je následovat. Jestli to je pachatel o to lepší._

_Rychlým pohybem se dostanu za dům. Uvidím muže v uniformě, který se na mě  prudce otočí, když mě zaslechne a namíří na mě podivnou věc. Pár lidí už jsem s ní viděl, jak se jí jen říká?_

_"Kdo jste a co tu chcete?" zeptá se mě stále držíc onu věc v obou rukách. Člověk. Možná nějaký strážník. Mlčím, ale přijdu k němu blíž, abych si tu věc lépe prohlédnul._

_"Ani hnout!" křikne a já se zarazím. Neměl bych problém mu během 3 sekund urvat hlavu, něco mi však říká, abych to nedělal._

_"Co se tady stalo?" zeptám se místo toho._

_"To myslíte ty oběti," konstatuje._

_"Ano," Tak oběti. Čarodějnice, to mi tak ještě scházelo. Potvory magický._

_"O tom nic sdělit nemůžu. Případ se vyšetřuje,"_

_"Proč mi o tom nic říct nemůžete?"_

_"Jak jsem řekl, případ se vyšetřuje, nepovolaným osobám se důvěrné informace nesmějí sdělovat,"_

_"Co to je za věc co držíte?"_

_"Zbraň,"_

_"Jaká zbraň?_

_"Vy neznáte pistol? Kde jste byl poslední století?"_

_"To je moje věc," odpovím a pousměju se jeho zmatenému výrazu._

_"Cože?" na to protočím oči 'pistol' pche, co je to za název? Ale ty oběti a čarodějnice. Takže je to pravda. Proroctví se má skutečně naplnit._

_"Být vámi nezůstával bych tu dlouho. Blíží se bouře," varuji ho a dám se k odchodu._

_"Co to mělo sakra znamenat?" zeptá se, ale než se stačí vzpamatovat, jsem pryč._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po dlouhé době - update! Zkusím se v tomto ohledu zlepšit, ale nemůžu nic slíbit. Doufám, že se kapitola líbila :) - Aduš


	5. Víc hlav víc ví

_Než najdu dům, co hledám, začne vycházet slunce. Vypadá prostě a myslím, že to je právě ten důvod, proč si ho Akin vybral. Zcela zapadal do ulice, mezi ostatní domy, nevyčníval. Ještě jednou se podívám na záři, která se pomalu, ale jistě zvedá nad domy a rychle dojdu ke dřevěným vstupním dveřím. Prudce a rychle na ně zabouchám. Hm, oni do mě vážně vryli slušné chování. Jak překvapivé._

_"Dělej, dělej, dělej," mumlám si netrpělivě._

_"Karime, dělej!" sleduju, jak se slunce blíží k mým nohám._

_"Karime!" v tom se dveře otevřou a já bez pozvání vpadnu dovnitř._

_"C-Co to-? Co tu chceš?" zeptá se zmateně a dveře zabouchne. Oddechnu si a opráším se od neexistujícího prachu._

_"Já nevím, už vycházelo slunce, nepřemýšlel jsem. Neviděl jsi někde Akina?" zeptám se nevrle, když se narovnám a otočím na lidského obyvatele domu._

_"Jak jsi vůbec věděl, že teď bydlím tady?" zeptá se mě místo odpovědi. A já si povzdechnu. Copak všichni lidi touží po zbytečném prodlužování konverzací? Proč nemůže být konverzace jednoduchá a končící nějakým jasným závěrem?_

_"Umím číst myšlenky." Řeknu nakonec a sleduju, jak překvapení vykvete na Karimově tváři. Jen doufám, že po mě nebude chtít přednášku o tom, jak to funguje, už teď nestíhám vůbec registrovat proudy jeho myšlenek. Byla to jedna z vlastností, kterou jsem si ponechal z dob, kdy jsem byl Anděl. Ne všichni andělé to uměli, ale bylo pár jedinců, kteří se touto schopností vyznačovali. Já byl mezi nimi._

_"Ou." Hlesne, ale já nečekám, až se vzpamatuje._

_"Takže, je tady?"_

_"To si neumíš přečíst?" zeptá se mě nevrle a zaskočí mě. Chvíli jsem ticho, ale pak pomalu promluvím._

_"Chceš, abych si to přečetl?" pozvednu na něj obočí._

_"Ne, to je dobrý. Je tady, ale… Co mu vlastně chceš?"_

_"To ti může být jedno." rozejdu se, ale pak se zarazím._

_"Kudy?" zeptám se na schodech, Karim jen zavrtí hlavou a vydá se pryč._

_"Tak já si ho najdu sám." zamumlám si a vydám se po schodech nahoru. Ocitnu se v malé chodbě, do které vedou 4 dveře. Povzdechnu si, budu je muset všechny zkusit. Nebo aspoň většinu z nich, pokud to netrefím napoprvé._

_První dveře nepřinesou žádný úspěch, když však otevřu druhé dveře, ozve se rána a já se zapotácím. Z hrudi mi vyrazí ostrá bolest._

_"Au!" vyjeknu a chytnu se za (svou statnou) hruď, kam mě něco trefilo. Možná jsem byl nesmrtelný, ale pořád jsem cítil bolest. Ten, kdo to udělal, za to zaplatí._

_"Hm, to jsi jen ty." ozve se potichu a já se zamračím._

_"Proč po mě střílíš?! Dyť jsi mě slyšel!" naštvu se na Akina a zvýším hlas._

Vylezu z postele a pokrčím rameny.

"Můj sluch už není, co býval. Už mi tolik neslouží." Zamumlám bez sebemenší známky lítosti. Stejně si to zasloužil.

 

_"Ty máš pistol? A proč jsi po někom chtěl vystřelit?" vypálím na něj otázky bez přemýšlení. To všichni v tomhle městě měli střelné zbraně? V jakém to žijeme století? Co může být lepší než souboj meče proti meči?_

"Můžu si dělat, co chci, ne? Očividně, stejně jako to děláš i ty. Co tu vůbec děláš? Víš, co jsem říkal. Teď budu vypadat blbě." Povzdechnu si a promnu si oči. Nenapadal mě žádný důvod, proč sem Failon přišel. Lhal bych, kdybych řekl, že mě to ani trochu nezajímá, ale neměl jsem na něj náladu.

 

_"Asam s tebou chce mluvit, a jelikož jsem šel ven, tak jsem se nabídl, že tě najdu." zalžu, ale mám v tom takovou praxi, že to mladší upír, jako Akin nemá šanci poznat. Kolik mu může být 200 -300 let?_

"Proč by se mnou Asam chtěl mluvit?" zeptám se podezřívavě.

 

_"Až tak se mi nesvěřuje."_

"Zato ty jsi takový svěřovák. Podle tvého deníku."

 

_"Hele, můj deník nechme na pokoji."_

"Proč? Když vy mě nemůžete nechat na pokoji." Řeknu podrážděně, ale Failon jen přejde po místnosti.

 

_"Proto. Proč máš pistol?" změním téma._

"Ji má každý druhý." Pokrčím rameny.

 

_"Tak proto ji měl i ten strážník. Dva lidi za jednu noc. Mám štěstí." Asi bych si měl taky jednu pořídit. Zabíjení z dálky najednou nezní tak špatně._

"Už je ráno." Zarazím ho.

 

_"No a?" To si všimnul brzo._

"Nic. Budeš tu dlouho nebo tě mám zase střelit?"

 

_Ignoruji jeho výhružku._

_"Vy jste se s Karimem pohádali?" rýpnu si._

Povzdechnu si a schovám zbraň.

"Do toho ti nic není." trochu se zapotácím, jak se mi zatočí hlava, a opřu se o stůl. On smíchal sporýš se šalamounkem? Hajzl. Takže jsem na půl vlkodlak, no a co? To ještě neznamená, že jsem Samaelův syn.

 

_"Něco vážného?" zeptám se a sleduju, jak se Akin pomalu napřímí. Co se stalo?_

"Do toho ti nic není." řeknu znovu a obejdu ho.

 

_"Dobře, dobře. Tak co, půjdeš?"_

"Pokud vím, tak nemůžeš za světla ven a i kdyby tak nemám žádný důvod ti věřit. Natož s tebou někam jít." odpovím a zamířím do jedné z místností, ve které je umyvadlo. Failon mě následuje. Taky hajzl.

Opláchnu se.

 

_"Jak chceš." pokrčím rameny._

_"Kdybych jen měl svůj prsten." řeknu tiše._

"Tak ho najdi." řeknu po chvíli a utřu se do ručníku. Ne, nezarazil jsem se, ani nezaváhal. Díky moc mozku. Jaký mozek?

 

_"Ovšem, že najdu." Pokud o něm Samael ví, to znamená, že ho taky má někde ukrytý. Sám dobře ví, že jsem bez něj proti němu téměř bezmocný. Jen kdybych věděl, kam ho ukryl, ale je tolik míst. Jak Akin řekl, templářský poklad byl rozebrán do všech koutů světa a já nemám čas na to prohledat je všechny. Ten prsten je zdroj mé andělské moci, je to má milost. Pokud ji získám, budu neporazitelný, konečně skončím ten boj a zabiju Samaela. Jen ho musím získat._

"Tak na co potřebujete mě?" otočím se na něj a překřížím si ruce před hrudník.

 

_"Asam chce abys nám pomohl." svedu všechno na Asama. To mi projde. Hehehe._

"S čím?" přivřu nedůvěřivě oči.

 

_"Se zabitím tvého otce." podívám se na strop._

"Není to můj otec." Zasyčím a zamračím se. I když se za něj považoval. Neukázal se tolik let, je mi jedno, kdo to je. Pro mě za mě může to být někdo cizí. Nedělá to z něj někoho, komu bych věřil. Pravděpodobně to není lež, ale uplynulo už příliš mnoho let na to, abych si začal hrát na rodinu. To už pro mě nebyla možnost.

 

_"Jo, jasně."_

"Když se tak nechová, není to můj otec. Taky bych mohl říct, že jsem tvůj bratr a nebudeš mě za něj považovat."

 

_"Ty jsi můj bratr?" zeptám se s hraným překvapením._

"Pane bože. Kdo by tě chtěl za bratra? Ne, nejsem tvůj bratr." Protočím panenky a Failon se naoko urazí.

 

_"Asam mě chce za bratra." Ohradí se._

"Asam říká, Asam chce. Nemáš svoji hlavu?"

 

_"Ne!"_

"Jde to poznat." Rýpnu si tentokrát já.

 

_"To mě uráží!"_

"To jsem měl v plánu."

 

_"Hm,"_

"Tak co teda bude?"

 

_"Nic."_

"Fajn, tak můžeš jít a rozpadnout se v prach. Jinak, pasáž o tvém výběru žen byla velmi zajímavá." zamumlám s úšklebkem a projdu kolem něj do chodby. Není to zase až tak pravda, ale k vyprovokování by to mělo stačit. Failon ve svých zápiscích jen málokdy popisoval své noční postelová dobrodružství. Výjimkou byla jeho přítelkyně s výhodami, Cassandra.  Byla anděla jako on a myslím, že i jeho nejlepší přítel. Měl o ní hned několik pasáží. O tom jak moc mu chybí, a jak by na jeho místě určitě věděla, co dělat. Skoro mi ho bylo líto. Skoro.

_Naseru se._

_"Počkám do setmění." Vydrtím ze sebe přes zatnuté zuby. Nemá žádné právo číst o Cass. To bylo soukromé. Co on o tom mohl vědět?_

"Citlivé téma?" zeptám se neutrálně.

 

_"Ano!" zavrčím._

"Já nevím, v bordelu ti to nevadilo."

 

_"To bylo něco jinýho." Povzdechnu si. Opravdu mi chyběla. Jessie jí byla docela blízko, ale ta už je taky pryč. Kurva… Všichni kolem mě odcházejí nebo umírají._

"Jistě. A co plánuješ dělat do setmění? Otravovat mě svou existencí?"

 

_"Přesně tak." Ušklíbnu se._

"A jak to plánuješ udělat, když budeš mrtvý?"

 

_"A kdo mě zabije?"_

"Dobrovolník se vždycky najde."

 

_"Tady? Nemyslím si."_

"Já bych se divil, kdybys myslel vůbec,"

 

_Ignoruji ho "Je tu vůbec nějaká knihovna?"_

"Na co potřebuješ knihovnu? Ti stačí počkat u dveří ne?"

 

_"Ne, to teda nestačí. Kdo si myslíš, že jsem?"_

"Každopádně máš smůlu. Můj dům, moje pravidla. Jestli se ti něco nelíbí, dveře už jsi viděl."

 

_"Hm," Proletím všechny místnosti._

Promnu si obličej a povzdechnu si.

"Jako doma, vaše výsosti. Jako doma,"

 

_"Ó tady je." vejdu dovnitř a začnu si pročítat tituly knih._

Jdu za ním a stoupnu si do dveří. Nechápu, co tu hledá, když tu je asi jen 20 knížek. Měli jsme ještě archív ve sklepení, ale kdo by mu to říkal, že ano?

"Nic tu nenajdeš."

 

_"Máš lepší nápad, jak se zabavit?"_

"Pár by jich bylo." No teda Akine, proč se s ním bavíš ve dvojsmyslech? Ale vždyť já to tak nemyslel. Pche… s Failonem? Nikdy. Mluvil jsem třeba o souboji. Už jsme spolu dlouho nebojovali.

Šibalsky se pousměju.

 

_"Například?"_

Rozhlédnu se po knihovně, nerad bych ji rozbil.

"Možná jindy." zamumlám a odkašlu si, úsměv stále na místě.

 

_Podívám se na něj jako na debila. To myslí vážně? Já to asi špatně pochopil, i když… Ne Failone fuj, dej si pohlavek._

"Co tak koukáš? Na co myslíš?" zeptám se, jako bych to sám nevěděl. Sám si za to můžu.

 

_"Nechme to být…“odkašlu si. Je pravda, že už jsem si dlouho… nepovyrazil, ale zas až takové choutky nemám. I když…_

"Taky si myslím. Takže… ty jsi byl anděl, jo?" změním téma.

 

_"No…“zaváhám._

"Citlivé téma?" zeptám se znovu. Namluvím si, že je to pro jistotu a ne proto, že se ho nechci nijak dotknout.

 

_"Ani ne."_

"Proč jsi spadl?"

 

_"Byl jsem zrazen přítelem." To se stává, když někomu moc věřím. Buď umře, nebo mě zradí, ani jedna z těch dvou možností mi nedělá radost. Už je to tak dávno, že se za to skoro nemůžu ani naštvat. Kdybych onoho „přítele“ potkal, určitě, ale teď? Teď to byla jen špatná vzpomínka._

"To se může v nebi? Zrazovat myslím. To to tam nikdo nehlídá?"

 

_"Nejspíš ne,"_

"A co Samael?" zaváhám a uhnu Failonovu zkoumavému pohledu.

 

_"Co s ním?" pozvednu obočí. Někdo je zvědavý._

"Asam říkal, že byl taky anděl. Taky říkal, že vás Lucifer zachránil, jinak by vás jako padlé anděly zabili."

 

_"A?" podotknu._

"Já nevím, já myslel, že to buď potvrdíš, nebo popřeš a tam bych se neopíral." varuju, ale Failon se stejně opře a židle pod ním rupne.

 

_"Ou sakra." zvednu se a opráším se. Možná jsem ho měl poslechnout. Nikdo to neslyšel, že? Dobře._

"Varoval jsem tě."

 

_"Jo, já vím."_

Překřížím znovu ruce na hruď.

"Co Van Helsing? Zaklepal už aspoň bačkorami?"

 

_Všimnu si jeho obranného postoje._

_"Ne, je ve sklepě omráčený." Což mi připomíná, že bych se ho měl v nejbližší době zbavit. Akinovi to určitě vadit nebude, o lovce míň._

"Radši se nebudu ptát." zamumlám.

"Asi tě nemá cenu vyhánět, co?" zeptám se po chvíli.

 

_"Ne, to nemá."_

"Proč já má vždycky štěstí na neodbytné lidi?" zamumlám si tiše pro sebe a otočím se k odchodu, když v tom mě Failon zastaví.

 

_"Ou… ou… No jasně! Proč jsem to neviděl dřív?" jdu k oknu a podívám se na vzdálený plakát, který ohlašuje maškarní ples. Nezůstanu však u okna dlouho protože se mi začne pálit ruka._

_"No jasně!" odstoupím od okna a podívám se na Akina vítězným pohledem._

"Co? Proč se tak tlemíš? To se mi nelíbí," zamumlám váhavě a změřím si ho zvláštním pohledem. Takhle nadšeného jsem ho ještě neviděl. Ne, že bych se díval. O čem to tu mluvím? Panebože.

 

_"Mám to! Přišel jsem na to!" vyhrknu vítězoslavně a podívám se na Akina._

"Na co?"

 

_"No na to, co říkala ta vlkodlačice, jak že se jmenovala?"_

"Seria." řeknu suše.

 

_"Jo ta."_

"No, a co s ní?"

 

_"Jak řekla 'Odpovědi se skrývají za maskou'."_

"Poslouchám, pokračuj,"

 

_"Ne, přece jsem slíbil, že tě do toho nebudu zatahovat a nic po tobě chtít." usměju se ironicky. Bude muset prosit. Failone ty jsi tak zlý. Já vím, Failone. Dík, Failone._

"Ty jsi ale Fail." řeknu a hodím po něm knížku, co mi byla nejblíže. Hele bible, no nic, už letí.

 

_"Co? Však jsi to sám říkal, ne?" odhodím knížku rukou._

"Pokud vím, taky jsem říkal, že až se příště uvidíme, bude ti z hrudníku trčet moje katana. Měl bych to napravit."

 

_"Jo, to bys měl."_

"Chceš teď a tady nebo si chceš počkat na tmu?"

 

_"Jak ti to bude vyhovovat."_

"Já se přizpůsobím."

 

_"Mě je to taky jedno."_

"Tak proč ne? Aspoň se zbavíme ztuhlých svalů." řeknu a pak oba společně sáhneme po svých zbraních. Vezmu si pouze jednu katanu. Dávám mu handicap.

 

_"Už je to tu zase, jen ti chci připomenout, že na rozdíl od minula, jsem daleko silnější." Řeknu sebejistě._

"Jo? Tak to nejsi sám. A jak 'zase'? Bojovali jsme spolu jen jednou."

 

_"No šak."_

"S tebou to bude těžký."

 

_"Ovšem." přiblížíme se k sobě a oba zároveň zaútočíme._

"Víš, že máš nevýhodu? Za ty léta, co jsi byl zapečetěný, se leccos v soubojích změnilo," přetočím naše meče tak, že můj je nahoře a seknu po Failonovi, který sebou trhne dozadu, aby se ráně vyhnul.

 

_Znovu zaútočím a škrábnu Akina na tváři. Nic moc, ale i malá vítězství se počítají._

Nezaváhám a oplatím mu škrábnutí na rukávu jeho košile. To mě mrzí. Pousměju se, když si Failon rukáv smutně prohlédne.

 

_Ta košile se mi zrovna líbila. Co už. Urvu si rukáv a pokračuju v boji._

Při svém souboji rozbijeme půlku knihovny, když konečně přitlačím Failona ke zdi.

 

_Ne nadlouho, pomyslím si, když v tom se na Akina něco vrhne._

Překvapeně vyjeknu, když se na mě vyvalí něco černého a chlupatého, co mi začne slintat na krk.

"Co to-? Sundej to ze měěěě…“ zasténám pod tíhou toho zvířete a snažím se ze sebe černého tygra sundat. On se však ani nehne.

 

_"Sharpe. Pojď ke mně a nech toho chudáka, ano? No tak pojď." zavolám na něj jemně a s úsměvem se podívám na Akina, kterému z očí srší blesky. To bylo zvláštní, ani jsem si nevšiml, že se sem Sharp přikradl. Navíc, pokud si myslel, že na mě Akin útočí s tím, že mě chce zabít, proč mu nic neudělal?_

Urazím se.

"Kdo je u tebe chudák?!" zvednu se ze země a naštvaně se podívám na tygra.

"Ten je tvůj?"

 

_"Jistě… Akine, tohle je Sharp. Sharpe, tohle je Akin." Sharp se na Akina nejdříve kouká, pak naštvaně zamručí a zavrčí. Asi má špatnou náladu._

"Těší mě,"

 

_"Nemá tě rád," konstatuju výsměšně, i když to není moc pravda. Pokud by ho Sharp neměl rád, bylo by tu víc krve._

"Jsi bystrý,"

 

_"Ano," kouknu z okna._

_"Á už zapadá. Za chvíli půjdeme."_

"Hm." to jsme bojovali tak dlouho? To je nepořádek, všimnu si, když se rozhlédnu.

"Na co jsi přišel s tou Seriou?" zeptám se po chvíli.

 

_"Najednou se chceš bratříčkovat? Jestli ti to prozradím, budeš muset jít s námi, se mnou… s námi," zapřemýšlím nerozhodně._

_"Souhlasíš?"_

"Bratříčkovat? A s kým jako? S tebou? Ty jsi mi ale vtipný."

 

_"Sharpe, jdeme." přikážu a obejdu Akina._

"Počkej." zarazím ho. Ten parchant se teď určitě usmívá. Cítím to.

"Řekněme, že bych souhlasil. Do jak velké kaše bych se zamíchal?"

 

_"Do hodně velké." otočím se na něj a zadívám se mu pevně do očí. Vím, že jsem vyhrál. Kdyby neměl zájem, vůbec by se na něco takového neptal._

"Pozitivní," oba na sebe chvíli zíráme a Failonovi sem tam ďábelsky zacukají koutky.

"Fajn máš mě… Co s tou maskou?" rozhodím odevzdaně rukama a Failon se konečně ďábelsky usměje.

 

_"Je to ten maškarní ples, který se koná za týden. To tím myslela. Samael tam určitě bude a proto nás tam odkázala." řeknu vítězoslavně a Akin se na mě s pochopením podívá, pak se zatváří podezřele. Chudák ještě neví, co ho čeká. Ne, že bych ho litoval._

"A? Ty tam chceš jít? Pokud vím, na ples musíš mít doprovod a partnerku ti vlkodlaci zabili, jestli si dobře vzpomínám."

 

_Usměju se a podívám se Akinovi vědoucně do očí._

_"Myslím, že to nebude problém."_

"Proč se na mě tak tlemíš?" mám špatný pocit. Mám hodně špatný pocit. Co má sakra v plánu?

_"No," začnu nebezpečně, ale udělám dramatickou pauzu. Pro efekt. Už se těším na jeho výraz._

"No?" zeptám se váhavě.

 

_Prohlédnu si ho od hlavy až k patě. Je celkem malý a štíhlý, tohle by mohlo vyjít. Když vedle něj budu stát já, nikdo si ničeho nevšimne._

_"Zajímavá představa." zamyslím se._

"Co tím myslíš?"

 

_"Myslím, že půjdeme nakupovat." Rozhodnu a pousměju se. Tohle bude hodně zajímavé a zábavné._

"Ehm, a proč jako?" tohle není dobrý, Failon se usmívá. On se nikdy neusmívá. Tohle je úsměv, který znamená moji smrt. Hodně krutou a bolestivou smrt.

 

_"Protože ti budeme muset sehnat ohoz." Odpovím jednoduše a otočím se na patě._

"Já oblečení mám." Doženu ho s nechápavým výrazem. Nemám vůbec ponětí, kam tato konverzace spěje a už vůbec nechápu, proč se o tomto vůbec bavíme. Nákupy? Kdo má čas na nákupy a proč pro mě?

 

_"Vážně?"_

"Navíc, já tam s tebou nepůjdu. Pokud sis nevšiml, nejsem správného pohlaví a partnerku taky nemám. Takže jsme na tom stejně."

 

_"Když myslíš."_

"Tím chceš jako říct co?"

 

_"Tím chci říct, že jdeš se mnou." Řeknu jednoduše a libuju si v jeho nechápavosti. Jsem prostě génius._

"Jako?"

 

_"Hmmm. To nechám na tobě." ďábelsky se usměju._

Dojde mi, co po mě chce.

"To nemyslíš vážně… Řekni mi, že to nemyslíš vážně."

 

_"Myslím." povzdechnu si radostně._

"Ne, ne… absolutně ne… Tak to si nemyslím. Ne, v žádném případě. Do toho mě nikdo nedonutí."

 

_"Jistě." zakývám hlavou sarkasticky a podrbám Sharpa za uchem._

"Já tě nenávidím." Zavrčím.

 

_"Nejsi první… ani poslední." zasměju se. A vyjdu ze dveří._

**_xXXx_ **

_O 2 hodiny později se ocitneme v nočním butiku, kde donutím Akina, aby si vybral šaty. A že jich tu je dost._

_Porozhlédnu se a jedny vytáhnu._

_"Co tyhle?" zeptám se, ale Akin jen zavrtí hlavou s výrazem opovržení. Jaký jsme to dobrý tým._

"Ne…“ Failon s pokrčením ramen vrátí šaty zpět.

 

_"Tak si vyber." posadím se na židli a nenápadně ho sleduji._

Málem dostanu infarkt a otráveně a s nechutí si jdu najít šaty.

"Proč vždycky já?"

 

_"Proto."_

"Tebe se nikdo neptal!" zajdu do uličky.

 

_"Pohni si, nechci tu vysedět důlek!"_

"Máš smůlu."

 

_"Hm… To se ještě uvidí, kdo tu má smůlu." když to Akinovi začne dlouho trvat, začnu ho často popohánět, až na mě nakonec vypění._

"Tak buď ty ženská, když se ti to nelíbí!"

 

_"Ženy nejsou tak vysoké, jako jsem já."_

"To mě uráží."

 

_"A není to pravda?"_

"Už ne… jsi zastaralý."

 

_"No a co? Já za to nemůžu."_

"A kdo za to může?" nechám jedny zelené šaty a dojdu k modrobílým.

 

"Co tyhle?" ukážu je s úšklebkem Failonovi a ten se zamyslí a začne si šaty i mě prohlížet.

 

_"Tak si je zkus." řeknu nakonec, vstanu a přesunu se před kabinku._

"Fajn. Jen počkej, až mi nebudou slušet." vlastně pochybuji, že by mi kterékoliv mohly slušet, ale neremcám a odejdu se převléct.

 

_"Hm…“ řeknu jen a poslouchám šustění látky v kabince._

Nasadím si paruku a zjistím, že nevypadám vůbec zle. Hm, jak se člověk dokáže mýlit. To však neznamená, že se cítím líp. Vyjdu ven a Failon na mě začne zírat s otevřenou pusou, div mu oči z důlků nevypadnou.

"Co?" zeptám se a pak:

"Aby ti tam nevletěla moucha."

 

_Když konečně Akin vyjde v modrobílých šatech z kabinky, nevěřím svým očím._

_"Akine, to jsi ty?" zeptám se překvapeně, když se podívám na osobu před sebou._

"A kdo jiný?" odkašlu si a snažím se potlačit horkost, která se mi dere do tváře.

"Tak co?"

 

_"Skvělý."_

"Dobrá. Takže si to už můžu sundat?"

 

_"Ne."_

"A to jako proč?"

 

_"Jdeme za Asamem."_

"Ne." tentokrát se ozvu já.

 

_Přehodím si ho před rameno a nedbám na jeho odpor. Zaplatím za šaty a odnesu ho domů._

 

"Okamžitě mě dej dolů, ty… burane!"

 

_"Ne."_

"Failone! Takhle se zachází se slečnou?" uchechtnu se.

 

_"S jakou slečnou ty někde nějakou vidíš?" zeptám se, aniž bych se zastavil._

"Jedna mě nese…“ zamumlám potichu.

 

_Zasměju se a přidám do kroku._

_Když konečně přijdeme do domů, může být něco po půlnoci._

"Už mě konečně postavíš nebo musím pořád světu ukazovat své pozadí?"

 

_Položím ho._

_" Asame?" zavolám na něj. Tohle bude zajímavé, schválně jestli Akina pozná. Pousměju se. Po chvíli, kdy jsem začal přemýšlet o tom, jestli není hluchý, Asam konečně vyjde ven._

_"Ticho…“ sykne_

_"Když si venku nemusíš tak hulákat." sám dobře ví, že trochu přehání, ale opatrnosti není nikdy dost. To mu uznávám._

_"Nadpřirozený drby se šíří rychle." podívá se na Akina stojícího vedle mě a pozvedne obočí._

_"Já nevěděl, že si své noční známosti vodíš domů…“_

_"Tak promiň."_

"Jo jistě a cestou si je určitě přehazuje přes rameno." protočím oči a žduchnu do Failona zatím, co na mě Asam s překvapeným výrazem zírá.

"A- ale… T-to je… Ty… a on… JAK?!" zmateně se podívá na Failona. "Vždyť to je Akin! Nevěřím vlastním očím."

 

_"To neřeš, není to tvoje věc, navíc tančit bude se mnou." vysvětlím mu trpělivě, vedle mě se Akin uchechtne._

_"Co?" otočím se na něj._

"Věříš si, na to že jsi byl, ehm, kolik let někde hluboko?" zeptám se ho s úšklebkem.

 

_"Ano, a proto ode mě ženy odcházejí uspokojené," oplatím mu a projdu kolem těch dvou. Musím uznat, že mě začínají bavit jejich výrazy._

_Myslím, že je načase, abych udělal menší chaos, čekání už mám po krk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bylo mi řečeno, že 4. kapitola byla trošku moc zamotaná, a tak jsem se v této snažila nějak střípky poskládat dohromady, aniž bych prozradila příliš :D snad se mi to povedlo ;) Děkuji za přečtení - Aduš  
> PS.: Dohodněme se, že Failon mezi střihem trošku (=hodně) vystrašil majitele obchodu a proto bylo otevřeno až do noci (^v^) teehee


	6. Tanec s minulostí

_"Tohle? Tohle, že je tanec?" zeptám se překvapeně, i když ne tolik. V upířím nevěstinci jsem něco podobného viděl._

_"Dříve byli tance o poznání výstřednější." poznamenám s úšklebkem. Když si vzpomenu na tanečnice v Řecku nebo Římě, to byla paráda. V dnešní době jsou ženy moc cudné._

_"To to nikomu nevadí?" zeptám se a neočekávám odpověď, protože mi od Akina stejně žádná nepřijde. Asam to vzdal po hodině, to bylo před třemi hodinami._

"Mluvíš o Starověkém Řecku a Římě?" zeptám se a posadím se na židli v rohu místnosti. Podle všech zdrojů se Římané dost bavili, hromadné orgie, společné lázně a večírky. Není divu, že dříve tyto státy rozkvétaly.

Failon se na mě podívá se zdviženým obočím a pak se posadí na stoličku vedle.

_"Hm…“ přikývnu a zamyslím se._

_"Po jejich pádu se to, ale zvrtlo a všechno se začalo cenzurovat. Ženy musejí chodit zahalené a podobně. Přísný režim." odfrknu si. Lidé už jsou takoví, tentokrát se začali bát toho, co mají pod šaty a začali se stydět. Něco jako Eva a Adam po snězení jablka v ráji… ne, že bych věděl, jestli je to pravda._

_Obrátím se na Akina a chvíli přemýšlím._

_"Nemůžeš mě naučit něco smyslnějšího?" zeptám se s úšklebkem_.

 

"Smyslnějšího?" zeptám se ho se smíchem v hlase. Chvíli přemáhám smích, ale pak se podívám na čekajícího Failona. Upíři a jejich touhy po žhavých dotycích… Proč jsem to nečekal? Uchechtnu se.

"Co si představuješ pod pojmem smyslnější?" zeptám se ho nakonec.

 

_"Já nevím!" zvolám a prohrábnu si rukou vlasy._

_"Neexistuje žádný tanec s trochou… ehm… vášně? Sexu? Jakkoli tomu vy v dnešní době říkáte…“ povzdechnu si._

 

"Jsi si jistý, že chceš, abych tě tanec s 'vášní' naučil já?" znovu pozvednu obočí a stoupnu si.

_"Já nejsem vybíravý. Navíc to nic neznamená… nebo ano?" též si stoupnu a změřím si Akina pohledem._

 

"Ovšem, že ne." odpovím odměřeně a překřížím si ruce na hrudi.

_"Nebo chceš, aby to něco znamenalo?" pozvednu pobaveně jedno obočí a napodobím jeho postoj._

 

"Nevím, na co narážíš…“ řeknu pomalu obezřetně, "Neříkej nic." dodám, když se Failon začne nadechovat.

_" Fajn… jak chceš. Tak co to bude? Co mě naučíš?"_

 

"Bože, tohohle budu litovat… Tango?" proč já ho vůbec něco učím? A zrovna toto? Byl bych radši, kdyby do mě udeřil blesk.

_"Jistě, proč ne… a je to sexy?"_

 

"Nevím, co ty považuješ za sexy."

_"No, uvidíme"_

 

"Fajn,“ zamyslím se a pohled mi padne na velmi vhodně položený šátek.

„Bude ti vadit když…“ nedořeknu, místo toho dojdu k pohovce, zvednu šátek a ukážu ho Failonovi.

_"Co? Je to nutný?" zeptám se nedůvěřivě._

 

"Ano," Ne, ale naučíš se to rychleji, což znamená, že to budu mít dřív z krku.

_"Fajn," podvolím se nenadšeně._

 

Dám mu šátek na oči a pořádně ho utáhnu, můžu vidět, jak se Failon napne, ale neudělá žádný pohyb, kterým by mě chtěl odstrčit tak se od něj nevzdálím a zůstanu v jeho osobním prostoru. Naše hrudníky se téměř dotýkají.

"No, abych odpověděl na tvou první otázku, tango je tanec svádění, " začnu pomalu, tiše, ale zřetelně. Jednou rukou vyjedu po jeho paži a druhou si navedu jeho ruku k pasu. Než si však uvědomí, kam ho vedu, udělám otočku a dostanu se mu za záda.

Failon mírně zavrávorá, ale slyším mírné uchechtnutí. Pousměju se.

„Řekněme, že je to taková předehra na tanečním parketu,“ zašeptám tak aby ho můj dech pohladil na krku.

 

_"Hm… to se mi líbí, a dál?" se zavázanýma očima se soustředím na jiné smysly, které jsou teď zesílené._

 

"Je to taky hodně o vizualizaci, proto ten šátek,“ pousměju se a vrátím se zpět před něj.

"Každý tanec má více než jednu vlastnost. To platí i u tanga. Je to o čelení tvým vášním,… o preciznosti, kontrole…“ popravím mu šátek na očích a poté sjedu rukama na ramena, kde narovnám látku jeho košile. „… o disciplíně," pokračuji a mé ruce sklouznou k jeho dlaním, které lehce stisknu.

"V tangu jsou oba účastníci nepředvídatelní, to se očekává," řeknu tiše a udělám jeden krok vzad, při čemž ho rukama lehce stáhnu za sebou.

„Musíš se naučit číst i sebemenší pohyb své partnerky,“

 

_Pravou nohou udělám krok vpřed a pak nás oba ladným pohybem prudce otočím. Zatím to jde._

„Tvoje partnerka je zdroj tvé vášně,“ zašeptám a navedu si jeho ruce znovu na své boky a tentokrát ho nechám ať mě sevře.

„Toužíš po ní, ale ne vždy se jí můžeš dotknout,“ udělám otočku.

„Žárlíš na každého, kdo se jen podívá na její ladné pohyby a nikdy ji nenecháš utéct moc daleko,“ Failon si mě za zápěstí přitáhne zpátky až do něj narazím a zachytím se jeho ramen. Jeho dech mě pohladí na tváři, dělí nás jen pár centimetrů. Pomalu mě zakloní.

„Chceš ji políbit,… Ale vaše rty se nikdy tak docela nesetkají,“ při těch slovech se mé rty mírně otřou o ty Failonovi a ten nás rychlím pohybem opět vyrovná. Opustí mě prudký dech. Úleva nebo zklamání?

„Tvým úkolem je udělat ze své partnerky někoho absolutně neodolatelného, takže ostatní muži na parketu ji chtějí, ale nikdy ji nemůžou mít,“

Učím ho postupně rytmus, protože tango střídá rychlé a pomalé pohyby.

"Tango je společný jazyk, nejsou tu žádná tajemství, žádné lži, jen tanec," Failon postupně začne mít bystřejší reakce a také začne předvídat mé další kroky, takže mě občas vede. I otočky se mu začínají dařit.

Za hodinu, jako by ani šátek neměl ujme se absolutní kontroly. I bez hudby se střídavě rychle a pak pomalu pohybujeme po podlaze.

_Najednou se mi pod nohy připlete Sharp, zakopnu a svalím se na Akina._

_"Ups… Promiň," lehce se zasměju, naštěstí se mi podaří pád dostatečně zabrzdit tak, abych Akina nerozdrtil._

"Au…“ syknu snažíc se tlumit smích a ublíženě se podívám na Sharpa, který si jen odfrkne.

"Víš, že jsi těžkej?" zeptám se po chvíli Failona, když se nám oběma zklidní dech.

_Okamžitě se zvednu a opráším se._

 

Následuji jeho příkladu.

"Myslím, že pro dnešek to stačí…“ opráším se.

_"Ne… Pokračujeme," řeknu rozhodně, nemám v plánu ho jen tak nechat odejít._

 

Možná, že když se vyplížím dost potichu, s tím šátkem si ničeho nevšimne.

_"Na to zapomeň!" okamžitě si šátek sundám._

 

"Nečti mi myšlenky!" obořím se na něho ublíženě.

„Nech mi aspoň nějaké soukromí,“

 

_"Smůla," pokrčím rameny a zamračím se._

Všimnu si Failonova zkoumavého pohledu a povzdechnu si.

"Mám žízeň… stačí ti to říct takhle?"

_"Ne,"_

"Fajn," rozejdu se ke dveřím.

_"Počkej, půjdu taky," několika rychlými kroky doženu Akina, který po mě hodí překvapený pohled, který se v následující chvíli změní na naštvaný._

 

"Na to zapomeň. Už tak si přitáhl dost pozornosti, nic takovýho vezmeš si z láhve."

_"Tak na to zapomeň ty… čerstvá je nejlepší, to ty víš."_

„…“ to sice nemůžu popřít, ale já už si ani nepamatuju, jak chutná.

_Neberu žádné další námitky a společně vyjdeme ze dveří a pak i z domu._

 

Když uvidím, jak se Failon zadívá na jednu dívku, zavrčím na něho.

"Jestli něco zkusíš, ten, komu poteče krev, budeš ty."

_Pousměju se._

_"To určitě,"_

"Já to myslím vážně."

_"No jasně"_

 

"Pojď prosím tě, nech si to na jindy, až tu nebudu."

_"To jako nemůžu jít lovit, to mi chceš říct, jo?"_

 

"Jo."

_" Tak to si nemyslím."_

 

"Já bych se divil, kdybys myslel."

_Okamžitě se dostanu do hodně vzdálené uličky._

 

Vydám se hned za ním.

"Přemýšlíš ty vůbec?! Chceš opět skončit, jako minule s Van Helsingem?"

_"To bylo úplně něco jinýho."_

 

"Určitě. Něco úplně jiného. Jenom přilákáváš pozornost, jak dlouho myslíš, že bude trvat, než si toho všimne někdo nebezpečnější než Helsing?"

_"To je mi jedno, s takovýma jako on si snadno poradím,"_

"Víš co? Proč já ti vůbec něco říkám? Dělejte si, co chcete, pane 'Původní upíre', ale mě do toho prosím nepleť." nechám ho být. Už mi to pomalu začíná být jedno, půlka města je stejně mrtvá kvůli požáru. Co já se starám? Otočím se a odcházím.

_Výtečně. Najdu si krásnou oběť. Mladá žena, asi dvacet let. Tajemně se k ní přiblížím a zatáhnu ji do tmavého koutu uličky. Tam se na ni vrhnu. Zabořím své tesáky do jejího úzkého krčku. Cítím, jak mi tělem prostupuje energie a síla. Po chvíli mi bezvládné tělo padá k nohám._

 

Debil. Pro mě za mě, ať si klidně chcípne, to mám z toho, že se tahám s upíry. Zamířím ke Karimovi domů.

_Rychle se dostanu zpět domů a zamířím do knihovny._

_Vytáhnu hodně zaprášenou knihu s názvem Spasitel duší. Obsah má však úplně jiný a to Satanova bible._

 

Dorazím ke Karimovi, kde na mě čeká překvapení.

"Zdravím Akine."

"... Gabrieli." sáhnu po meči.

"Nejsem tu pro boj." řekne klidně a já se narovnám, ruku však ze své katany nespustím.

"Tak proč tu jsi?" zeptám se ostře.

"Kvůli-" začne a já vím, že to bude na dýl.

_Začtu se po sté do knihy._

 

"... Takže mi chceš říct, že teď když se znovuobnovila Luciferova Svatá Trojice… se do toho začnou plést i andělé?!! Co to má sakra znamenat?!" rozčílím se, začínám se do toho motat čím dál víc. Mám pocit, že brzy už nebude cesty ven.

"Znamená to jediné. Válka už začala," praví Van Helsing klidně a pomalu vstane ze své židle.

**xXXx**

Po tom co Van Helsing odešel, se věci moc nezměnili. Můj rozhovor s ním však vedl k napjaté atmosféře všude kolem, i Karim začal být nesvůj. Dny míjely, a i když jsem se nechtěl k Failonovi vracet musel jsem. Van Helsingova slova mi utkvěla v mysli a nemohl jsem se jich zbavit, jakoby mě pronásledovala na každém kroku. Věděl jsem, že chvíle, kdy se budu muset rozhodnout, na čí straně stojím, se blíží.

Pomalu ale jistě uběhnul týden a já ho prožil jakoby v mlze, ponořen do vlastních myšlenek. Failon si toho také všimnul, na štěstí se rozhodl na nic se mě neptat.

_Dnes je den pořádání maškarního plesu. Během týdne jsem se stihl naučit některé tance z této doby. Vskutku zvláštní doba, pomyslím si._

_Každopádně dnes je ten den, kdy se opět setkám se svým "bratrem". Máme si koneckonců vyříkávat pár věcí. Tentokrát to však bude za mých podmínek, vše nejasné bude rozuzleno._

_Sedím na svém křesle a čtu si, když se do pokoje vrátí Akin. Posledních pár dní tu trávil hodně času, a tak není divu, že jsem si na něj zvykl, proto ani nezvednu pohled._

 

"Stále začtený?" zeptám se Failona jen tak, aby nestála řeč, už tak spolu trávíme víc času, než se nám oběma líbí, nemusejí to proto být těžké chvíle plné trapného ticha.

_"Hm." uznám jeho přítomnost zabručením a otočím další stránku._

 

"Máš plán, kdyby se vyskytly komplikace?"

_"Ne, zatím jsem nepřemýšlel. Spoléhám, že vše proběhne hladce."_

 

"Jsi si jistý, že když se jedná o… Samaela dá se na něco spolehnout?"

_"Nejspíš ne, dneska je mi nějak všechno jedno."_

 

"To mám ale štěstí dneska," poznamenám suše a přesunu se od knihovny do křesla naproti Failonovi.

_"Jistěže, jako obvykle, ne?" uchechtnu se a napiju se ze sklenice vína, kterou mám položenou na stolku vedle sebe._

 

Když se pohodlně usadím, otevřu knihu, kterou jsem si vybral a zjistím, že je to další z Failonových deníků. Kolik jich má? Nemyslím si, že to chci zjistit. K mému překvapení to ale vůbec není špatné čtení.

"Vážně, by sis měl ty své deníky, lépe schovávat."

_"Opravdu? A proč?" zeptám se a zvednu oči od knihy. Když se zaměřím na vazbu knihy, kterou Akin drží, zjistím, že to je skutečně jeden z mých deníku. No, s tím už nic nenadělám, aspoň si počte. Jakoby mi Akin četl myšlenky, praví._

 

"No, každopádně se člověk dozví spoustu věcí,"

_"Nepovídej," pravím zaujatě a znovu sklenici vína přiblížím k ústům. Poté se znovu vrátím k Satanově bibli._

 

Pozvednu obočí, jak ho znám, tak ta nevině vypadající knížka je ve skutečnosti něco úplně jiného. Nebudu nad tím radši moc přemýšlet. Znovu se začtu do deníku, přeruší mě jen, když do pokoje příjde někdo další. Sharp. Když se nad tím zamyslím, jak se mohl dostat přes město až ke Karimovi domů a nikdo si ho nevšimnul? Obrovský černý tygr, to přece není možné.

_Když dojde až ke mně, pozvednu obočí a tygr na mě mírně zavrčí._

_Tiše se uchechtnu, Sharp začíná žárlit na to, že trávím tolik času s Akinem. To je čumák. Když se posadí k mému křeslu, jednou rukou ho pohladím za ušima a Sharp spokojeně zavrčí._

 

Najednou se zarazím, protože je tu nějaké ticho.

"Kde je Asam? Je tu nějaké podezřelé ticho…“

_"Nejspíš je konečně někde zašitý a užívá si. Proč bych zrovna já měl vědět kde je? Navíc je otravnej a já mám rád klid." pozvednu obočí, aniž bych spustil oči z knížky, už jsem skoro u konce, ten čas ale běží. Dřív než se mi myšlenky dokážou rozběhnout do nevítaných nostalgických krajů, Akin znovu promluví._

 

"A já ti nevadím?"

_"Ne… kupodivu." zamyslím se a poté se oba ponoříme do ticha._

 

Měl jsem pravdu, když jsem řekl, že se dozvím zajímavé věci. Failon měl manželku, když ještě byl Anděl, jmenovala se Katherine a s ní měl dceru Patricii. Taky píše o známých andělech jako Michaelovi a Gabrielovi, který byl jeho dobrý přítel a také jeden z těch, který se ho opovážil zastat při jeho soudu. Nakonec bylo stejně rozhodnuto proti Failonovi, i když byl podle všeho nevinný. Ze svého pádu vinní Michaela, ale nepíše důvod, pravděpodobně ho ani sám nezná.

O Katherine se zmiňuje jen krátce, ale jsou to vždy řádky naplnění tichým smutkem, musel ji hodně milovat. Nejspíš ji ještě stále miluje. Láska je svině.

_Tiše se pomodlím, ale ne k bohu a knížku odložím. Pohladím Sharpa, který se roztáhnul u mých nohou, a postavím se._

 

Zvednu oči od deníku, když Failon skončí s četbou a samozřejmě, že po mě ten dotyčný hodí chladný pohled.

"Vyznáváš tajnou sektu?" zeptám se.

_"Podle toho, co považuješ za tajnou." řeknu tiše a upravím si košili, která se mi trochu pokrčila tím, jak jsem seděl._

 

"Takže to je ano?"

_"Ne."_

 

"Dobře, ne že by mě to zajímalo." pokrčím rameny a vrátím se ke čtení deníku, když v tom je mi vytržen z ruky.

_"Ale ano… zajímá tě to." vyjdu z pokoje a Sharp mě následuje._

 

"A to ty víš jako jak?" zeptám se za ním a stoupnu si, když ale Failon nemá dál náladu se se mnou bavit, dojdu k věšáku, kde mám kabát, ale pak zaváhám. Tiše zakleju. Jak dlouho už jsem si nedal krev? Víc jak pár dní to bude, možná i víc než týden. S Van Helsingem a Maškarním jsem úplně zapomněl na své potřeby.

"Sakra!" syknu znovu a nervózně přejdu po pokoji.

Podle všeho jsou zhruba 2 hodiny odpoledne, slunce zapadá asi za 4 hodiny. Tomuhle se říká budování si výdrže. Povzdechnu si a vydám se do pokoje, který jsem si už dříve přivlastnil.

_Přijdu do svého pokoje a naliji si sklenku krve, poté si sednu do křesla a deník, který jsem sebral Akinovi si otevřu. Přečtu si pár řádků a Sharp si mi znovu lehne k nohám, kde spokojen zapřede. Je rád, že mě má pro sebe, přísahám, že se z něho stává vlezlá ženská. Ne, že bych si stěžoval._

_Nenápadně se pousměju, když si vzpomenu, jak jsem žil dříve a co jsem dělal za blbosti. To vše bylo před tím, než vypukl hon na templáře v 12. století a Samael se nás rozhodl zapečetit. Z toho všeho si pamatuji přesně jen ten moment, kdy jsem zjistil, že nás Samael zradil a poté zapečetil._

_Pamatuji si nenávist, kterou jsem cítil a která se ve mně s mojí nabývající sílou znovu probouzela. Ale nic před tím… tak frustrující jak jen to zní, nemůžu si vybavit několik let před tím, než jsme přišli do Paříže, pokaždé jako bych narazil na stěnu, která mi zabraňuje cestu do vlastní mysli._

_Samael mi sebral víc než jen mou milost… zamezil mi přístup k části mé minulosti. A za to zaplatí. Vše, co je mé, se ke mně vždy vrátí a tohle nebude výjimkou._

 

Dojdu do pokoje, svalím se obličejem první unaveně na postel a zůstanu nehybně ležet, ani si nesundám boty.

Než se mi zavřou oči, pomyslím si jízlivě, jak hluboko jsem klesl, když se zapomínám nakrmit a pak jdu spát v domě upíra, kterému nevěřím. Po chvíli však tyto myšlenky rozvíří klidná temnota. Ta však netrvá dlouho a já se ocitnu na místě, které je mou noční můrou, i když bdím.

Místnost je temná a osvětluje ji jen matné světlo plápolající pochodně, které do kobky vniká zamřížovaným otvorem ve dveřích. Je zima, ale mám husí kůži i z jiného důvodu. Ozve se zařinčení řetězů a já si uvědomím, že to já jsem zdrojem toho zvuku, to moje ruce jsou připoutané řetězy.

Z ničeho nic mě zachvátí panika a pak zjistím i proč. Chodbou se pomalu a tiše rozejdou kroky. Nespěchají, protože ví, že mu nikdo neunikne a tak má celý čas světa. Čím víc se blíží, tím víc mi hrůzou běhá mráz po zádech.

Tady neexistuje bůh, jen hrůza a bezmoc.

Kroky se zastaví před dveřmi, které jsou to jediné, co mě v té chvíli dělí od bestie. Mé srdce zrychleně tepe a já ho můžu cítit až v krku. Nejhlasitější zvuk, který však slyším je můj vyděšený, rychlý dech a naopak klidný dech člověka za dveřmi. Řetězy znovu zařinčí, jak se z nich snažím vyprostit, ale dosáhnu jen toho, že se mi více zaryjí do zápěstí. Když se dveře konečně otevřou, z mých úst nevyjde ani hláska, i když bych nejraději křičel.

Nevidím osobě do obličeje, ale přesto jsem si jistý, že se usmívá. Křivý a krutý úsměv, vím, co přijde. Rád si se svou obětí hraje, jako každopádně vždycky.

Dost… To stačí… Ne! Ze strachu je mi na zvracení, stejně jako z toho přede mnou. Zavřu oči a cítím, jak mnou projede další mrazík, když se mé tváře dotkne ledová dlaň. Nemám šanci se mu vzpouzet, když mě chytne pod krkem a pevně stiskne. Neškrtí mě, ale to se může každou chvíli změnit.

„Podívej se na mě,“ jeho hlas je ostrý jako čepel, ale já jeho příkaz neuposlechnu. To ho popudí a on se ke mně skloní tak, že cítím jeho odporný dech na svém obličeji. Odvrátím se od něj, ale on mě uchopí za čelist a trhne mnou zpět.

„Vždycky tak vzpurný, to se mi na tobě líbí,“ řekne slizce a já zhnuseně ohrnu ret, ale on pokračuje. Má rád proslovy, ohrnu nad tím ret.

„A nejsem jediný, slyšel jsem, co jsi provedl Damianovi,“ uchechtne se a nechá větu chvíli vyset ve vzduchu. Bastard Damian, dával ruce tam, kam neměl a zaplatil za to. Ale byl nic v porovnání s tímto. Proti němu nemám šanci.

„Nebudu se opakovat, Akine,“ řekne znovu, zatímco mi jednou rukou zvedne bradu a já poplašeně otevřu oči. Místnost je dost šerá, ale já stejně dokážu rozeznat ten hnusný obličej. Vím, proč je tady a už jen z toho pomyšlení se mi svírají vnitřnosti.

„Tak se mi to líbí, modré jako nebe. Jak krásné bude, až z nich zmizí i ta poslední jiskra? Nemůžu se dočkat,“ zasměje se a já se od něj pokusím s odporem odtáhnout, on mě však nepropustí. Místo toho mě chytne za vlasy a prudce mi zvrátí hlavu dozadu tak, že se uhodím do zátylku. Na chvíli se mi zamlží pohled a z úst mi vyjde nepatrné bolestné zasyknutí. Vím, že z toho má radost.

„Dnes se mnou opět nemluvíš? Jak smutné, ale křičení ti vždycky šlo lépe, není-liž pravda?“ Zeptá se mě a olízne mi krk. Z toho slizkého pocitu mi přejede nepříjemný ráz po zádech. Nenávidím ho.

Nechci tohle.

Nechci ho!

NE!

Stisknu zuby rozhodnutý nevydat ani hlásku, když mi citlivou kůži skousne. Cítím, jak mi po rameni stékají malé potůčky krve a můj věznitel se znovu zasměje. Jeho druhá ruka pokračuje přes můj hrudník až ke kalhotám.

Znovu sebou zasmýkám, ale nemá to cenu, i přes všechno mé snažení mi jedním pohybem strhne kalhoty, nebo to co z nich po době strávené tady zbylo, a odhodí je někam stranou. To už mi v hlavě duní a pohled se mi strachy a nevolností zamlžuje.

„Ne!“ zavrčím na něj a málem nepoznám svůj hlas.

„To je ono, konečně ti začíná docházet tvá situace. Jak rád bych si tě vychutnal, dnes mám však bohužel na spěch,“ prohodí zklamaně, ale na tváři mu stále hraje ten krutý a výsměšný úsměv. Donutí mě kleknout si na kolena, on sám si stoupne přede mě a já na sucho polknu.

Nechce přece-! To nikdy neudělám! S hrůzou sleduju, jak si sám rozepne pásek a pak i poklopec. Věděl jsem, že ho mučení vzrušuje, ale nikdy bych nečekal, že ho to bude vzrušovat až tak moc. Jeho chlouba se nyní tyčila přímo před mým obličejem.

„Tak se dej s tou svou drzou pusou do práce!“ poručí mi a je to jako facka, která mě probudí z transu.

„Nikdy!“ odvrátím hlavu, jen aby si mě přitáhnul zpět trhnutím ruky.

„Tak ty si myslíš, že máš na výběr, co?!“ sehne se ke mně a zařve mi do tváře. Pohltí mě vztek a touha vzdoru a plivnu mu do obličeje, načež mě on znovu uhodí.

„Tady nejsi nic! Nemáš žádnou šanci, a přesto se vzpíráš! Proč? Už to vzdej!“

„Ne,“ vyderu ze sebe a odvážím se mu podívat vzpurně do očí.

„Však tě to přejde,“ pronese tiše a stiskne mi nos tak, abych nemohl dýchat. Jediná možnost byla dýchat ústy, a to bylo, co po mě chtěl. Čím déle jsem odporoval, tím více mi bolestivě tepalo v hlavě a bolest v hrudníku mě svírala jako kleště. Bylo nemožné to vydržet, dříve nebo později zareaguje můj pud sebezáchovy. Vím, že jsem prohrál. Toho bastarda moje vzpurnost nesmírně bavila. Nejen to. Cítím další tentokrát silnější vlnu nevolnosti, která se tvoří v mém žaludku.

Nechci se vzdát, ucítím něco teplého na své tváři a tupě si uvědomím, že to jsou mé slzy.

Dusím se.

Když už je bolest nesnesitelná, nedokážu už se dál zadržet a otevřu ústa. Nedostanu do sebe však ani doušek vzduchu a má ústa jsou zaplněna něčím jiným. Jen, co viděl příležitost, přirazil svůj úd hluboko do mých úst. Kvůli jeho ruce se, která mě pevně svírala na zátylku se nemůžu odtáhnout, a tak nemám na výběr a můžu se jen tlumeně dusit. Před očima vidím tančit černé hvězdičky, když do mě začne rychle přirážet a uspokojovat svou touhu.

„Hodný kluk,“ zasténá nade mnou a mě se převrátí žaludek. Několikrát mě napadne ho kousnout, ale po chvíli už ani na to nemám síly. Vlny nevolnosti mnou projíždějí současně s jeho prudkými přírazy. Netrvá dlouho a začnou ztrácet pravidelnost a já vím, že se blíží k vrcholu. S tím zjištěním se snažím odtáhnout, ale opět mi to není dovoleno. Co jsem taky čekal?

S posledními prudkými přírazy mé ústa naplní i něco jiného a můj dávivý reflex mě donutí většinu polknout.

Odstoupil ode mě a několik posledních výstřiků skončí na mé tváři, ale já se okamžitě ohnu a obsah, který se dostal do mě, vyvrhnu na podlahu. Mé tělo zachvátí vlny dávivého kašle, snažící se dostat co nejvíce pachuti z úst a všeho ostatního z mého žaludku. Po tvářích mi teď tečou slzy proudem.

 Hlavou mi zní jeho spokojený smích a jízlivé pochvaly. Zatmí před očima a já uvítám bezvědomí.

Prudce se probudím a posadím se na posteli.

"Sen," místo abych si však oddechnul, mám husí kůži. Upíři nesní. A byl to vůbec sen? Spíše to byla vzpomínka. Začnu tiše panikařit. Dotknu se své tváře a zjistím, že slzy mi tečou i v realitě.

Upíří rychlostí se okamžitě dostanu do malé koupelny a vyvrhnu obsah svého žaludku, není to nic moc, ale i tak je to stejně nepříjemný zážitek. Poté zkolabuju na podlahu a modlím se, aby se mi tyto vzpomínky z mysli vypařily.

 

_Odložím deník, do kterého ještě před tím něco naškrábnu, i krev, a poté se zvednu a jdu si trénovat kroky, co mě Akin naučil._

Velmi pomalu vstanu ze země a dojdu si pro kabát, co jsem si nechal v pokoji. Pak se konečně vydám uskutečnit svůj dřívější plán jít se nasytit, po upírsku – k mé nelibosti. Na chodbě se málem srazím s Failonem.

 

_"Ou! Omlouvám se. Kam to jdeš?" zeptám se zmateně, když kolem mě Akin rychle projde a obleče si kabát. Když po mě hodí nepřítomným pohledem, vím, že se něco stalo._

 

"Hm," pokrčím rameny, nemám odvahu promluvit, protože jsem si jistý, že by mě zradil hlas. Jen doufám, že si nevšimnul mých zarudlých očí, určitě by se k nim nějak vtipně vyjádřil. Radši rychle vyjdu ven na večerní vzduch, který mě trochu probere. Jindy bych se vyvaroval čerstvé krvi, ale když jsem tak dlouho abstinoval, mé instinkty by se zbláznily.

Vyberu si svou oběť a chvíli ji následuji, než zajde do uličky, která je o poznání temnější než ostatní. Oči se mi zbarví do ruda, zamířím za ní.

 

_Akinovo chování mi příjde podezřelé, neunikne mi, že se mírně chvěje. Mohl bych to dát za vinu jeho hladu, ale něco mi říká, že to tak není, a proto se rozhodnu ho pronásledovat. Sleduju, jak zahne do uličky, zřejmě si vybral svou oběť. Přivřu nebezpečně oči a zamířím za ním._

 

Její krev je horká a výtečná, už dlouho jsem neměl čerstvou krev. To však neznamená, že se z toho pomátnu, jako většina. Když mi její bezvládné tělo spočine v náručí, dopadne na mě tíha situace. Jsem upír, pomyslím si trpce, a taky vše co s upírstvím přichází. Jsem vrah o nic lepší než ty, které lovím. Odklidím její tělo tak, aby ji nikdo nějakou chvíli nenašel.

_Když přijdu do uličky, je vidět že Akin už skončil. Zastavím se u stěny a nevěřím svým očím. Nakonec se temně pousměju._

_"Ale, ale co se stalo?" zeptám se ho tiše pobaveným tónem._

 

"Abych to řekl tvými slovy 'hlad je svině‘," odvětím, aniž bych se na něj otočil. Nemůžu se mu podívat do očí. Zakázal jsem mu lovit a sám jsem to porušil. Jak hluboko můžu klesnout? Nejspíš jsem ještě nepřestal padat.

_"Takže lovec nemusí dodržovat vlastní pravidla o nevraždění? Když jsem byl na tvém místě já, strašně ti to vadilo - Vždy jsi mě odehnal."_

 

"Dvakrát," opravím ho. Měl bych se za sebe stydět, ale jediné, co cítím, je spokojenost nad ukojením své žízně. Jsem znechucen sám sebou.

 

_"Ano." Pokrčím rameny, jako by to bylo jasné jako facka. Je to pořád víc, než si kdo jiný vůči mně dovolil. Až na Michaela, ale Akin a Michale jsou dvě úplně odlišné kategorie._

 

Povzdechnu si a otočím se s tím, že kolem něj projdu uličkou zpět. Failon se nebezpečně zasměje a během sekundy je pryč. Nezastavím ho. Proč bych to dělal? Sám poučuju, ale nemám vůli na to dodržovat to, co říkám. Sakra.

Kdy tohle konečně skončí?

Vrátím se zpět k Failonovi domů a pomalu se začnu převlékat do svého maškarního úboru, abych přišel na jiné myšlenky. Z tohoto plánu nejsem moc nadšený, ale mohlo by to být i horší. Co se týče Failona, jsem si jistý, že by to mohlo být o hodně, hodně horší.

"Proč mi k tomu dali i podvazky? Proč k tomu Failon kupoval podvazky? Hajzl. To si teda neobleču," zamumlám a položím podvazek na křeslo.

 

_Najdu si svou oběť, ale ve chvíli, kdy se do ní chci zakousnout, mě má oběť uhodí do hlavy zbraní. Co to sakra-? Když se podívám lépe, překvapeně se vzpamatuju._

_"Vy?" ten muž, který přede mnou právě stál, byl oblečen jako žena._

_"Proč máte šaty a paruku?" Lovil. Uvědomím si, když otázku dořeknu. Určitě byl na lovu. Mě, nebo spíše ostatní upíry. Jak se o nich vůbec dozvěděl? Měl jsem být opatrnější. Detektiv, kterého jsem již dříve potkal u zmasakrovaných těl, se mi však vysmekne a uteče. Nepronásleduji ho. Zajímá mě, jak se tohle vyvine._

 

Pche! Půl hodiny možná i víc. Panebože! Kdo vymyslel šaty?! Konkrétně korzety? To si sám neutáhnu ani za zlaté prase.

"Musím uznat, že se nepoznávám," zabručím uznale, když se podívám do zrcadla.

"Na tohle si nikdy nezvyknu." Trochu sebou trhnu, když se dveře pokoje rozrazí a dovnitř vstoupí Failon.

_"Co to tady vyvádíš?" zeptám se pobaveně, když uvidím Akina v modro-bílých šatech. Musím říct, že mu sluší. O to je to vtipnější._

 

"Co bys řekl?" opáčím mu. Ať si ten úsměv seškrábe z obličeje nebo to udělám já. Když si ho lépe prohlédnu, vidím, že je celý od krve a po obličeji mu také stéká pramen rudé tekutiny.

"Vypadáš strašně… Co se ti stalo?"

_Ignoruji ho a projdu kolem něj. Oči mi na chvíli spočinou na podvazku, který je přehozený přes křeslo. Zajímá mě, jestli si ho Akin též obleče, aby byl kompletní. Nechám to být, než se mé myšlenky rozjedou do krajin, které bych radši nenavštívil._

_"Já se půjdu taky obléct." chci odejít do svého pokoje, když v tom mě Akin zarazí._

 

"Počkej." když se na mě Failon tázavě otočí, zrudnu a odvrátím pohled.

"Můžeš mi prosím tě pomoct s korzetem?" Proč jsi vůbec tu věc s pekel koupil?" zeptám se a povzdechnu si.

_"Jistě…“ pousměju se a pak mu odpovím i na druhou otázku._

_"Protože bys nebyl správně ustrojen."_

 

"To by bylo jedno, ne? Myslíš, že tam budou mít všichni-" Failon mě stáhne a já přiškrceně zaskučím.

"-korzet?!"

_"Ovšem," Soustředím se na šněrování a utahování nitek. Všimnu si jak moc má Akin hubený pas, ale radši to nekomentuju, mohl bych ho ještě víc poštvat proti sobě. Tím nechci říct, že by to nebyla sranda, ale i já dokážu poznat, kdy není radno upíra provokovat. Když mi sem tam spadnou Akinovi vlasy (paruka) do výhledu přehodím mu je přes rameno. Nevím vůbec, proč se o něho tak starám, mohl jsem klidně zavolat Asama, aby tohle udělal on. Ale jak ho znám nedopadlo by to moc dobře. Povzdechnu si._

 

"No, tak aspoň se budeš mít na co dívat," Pokrčím rameny.

_"Ne, to si nemyslím. Bude tam plno krásnějších dam," Znovu ho utáhnu. Schválně jak moc utáhnuté to vydrží. Zavedeme znovu systém pas, jako manželův krk?_

 

"Za prvé to mě uráží a za druhé, já jsem myslel, že právě budeš sledovat ty dámy, když budou mít všechny korzety. Díky za upřímnost, a já se tak snažil," řeknu s hraným zármutkem a Failon mě znovu málem zadusí.

"Ty! Jestli mi něco zlomíš, tím jak pořád utahuješ, pomsta bude tvrdá."

_"Že ty pořád vyhrožuješ, ale ještě ses nikdy nepomstil," zabručím a prohlédnu si šněrování, zatím jsem se svou prací spokojen._

 

"A ty zase rád provokuješ toho, kdo ti vyhrožuje."

_"Ano, jedna z mých špatných vlastností."_

 

"Jedna z mnoha., dodám a uslyším za sebou uchechtnutí.

_"Jistě…“ řeknu s výsměchem._

 

"Jak to vidím, bude úspěch, když se na tom plese nezadusím."

_"Nezadusíš se, jsi přece nesmrtelný."_

 

"No sice ano, ale bylo by dost nepříjemné omdlít jako ženská."

_"Ale musíš uznat, že by to bylo výborné odpoutání pozornosti."_

 

"Kdo by mi věnoval pozornost? Zrovna mě. Ovšem," odfrknu si ironicky.

_"No jen aby ses nedivil," řeknu tiše a temně._

 

"Hlásíš se?" zeptám se s mírným úšklebkem.

_"Ovšem," ušklíbnu se._

 

"Ó jak milé, mám se začít červenat?" na tváři mi vyzraje neutrální výraz.

_"Pozdě už se červenáš., podotknu a Akin se podívá do zrcadla. Jak roztomilé… To jsem si nepomyslel… TO jsem si teda opravdu nepomyslel. Ne… Ne!… Ne._

 

"To bude tím, že se dusím."

_"Ne, to není tím."_

 

"Začínáš si moc věřit, Failone."

_"V čem?"_

 

"Ve všem."

_"Jistě."_

 

"Jak dlouho mě ještě budeš dusit?" zeptám se a uvědomím si významu za mými slovy. Jak dlouho se budu plést do tvých věcí? Jak dlouho mě ještě budeš pronásledovat? Jak dlouho mě ještě necháš čekat na mou svobodu?

_"Dlouho… I když… měli bychom se již vyrazit." řeknu tiše. Nevím, jestli to byl Akinův úmysl, anebo jen má představa, ale zdálo se mi, jako by ta otázka měla ještě i jiný význam. Zoufalý a smutný… skrytý hluboko v jeho myšlenkách… Proč?_

 

Vzpamatuju se a provokativně odvětím.

"Tak si pohni… To jsem neměl říkat,"

_Hmmm. Výzva. Hodně ho utáhnu a zavážu._

_"Počkej na mě hned, jsem zpět. Pak vyrazíme." Rychle vyrazím do svého pokoje a obléknu si svůj oblek na ples. Vše mám sladěné do černa, jen bílou košili. Vlasy si jen rychle prohrábnu a umyju si obličej od zaschlé krve._

_"Jdeme." řeknu a vyjdu ven._

 

"Já tě zabiju," zasyčím na něj, a ještě si sepnu sponou vlasy. Potom za ním vyjdu ven.

_"To říkáš pořád."_

 

"Tak by sis měl dávat pozor. Někdo by tě mohl připravit o tvůj mrzutý život ty jeden-" všimnu si kolemjdoucích a okamžitě změním tón hlasu.

"-hulváte…“ přitom silně praštím Failona do ramene.

_Neuvěřitelně se na něho podívám._

_"Mluvíš vážně jako holka."_

 

"Léta tréninku se vyplatí," řeknu svým hlasem a trochu zpochmurním.

_"Kde a kdy jsi trénoval? S kým?" zeptám se ho překvapeně._

 

Povzdechnu si a zavrtím hlavou.

"To je na dlouho. Prosím tě nepředstavuj si, že jsem se někdy oblíkl jako ženská, protože tohle je pro mě fakt poprvé…“

_"Ovšem."_

 

"Takže, důležitá otázka… Kde že ten maškarní je? A kde seženeme masky? Pokud nebereš celý můj úbor, jako masku v tom případě dobrá práce,"

_"Já nevím," zamyslím se, začnu si zpětně vybavovat plakát._

_" V letním sídle."_

 

"A to je?" zeptám se trpělivě.

_"To je zámek D'Paree."_

 

"A to je kde?"

_"To je na konci města, asi."_

 

"To mi vážně pomohlo… Víš co, radši veď, ty chytrej." uchechtnu se.

_"To bude lepší," Rozejdeme se s davem ke konci města._

 

Přitáhnu si plášť víc k tělu. Jsme moc nápadní. Proč všichni tak zírají?

"Lidi…“ utrousím tiše.

_"Ano."_

 

"Cože?" trhnu sebou, když Failon promluví a otočím se na něj.

_"Ale nic." zavrtím hlavou._

 

Zastavím se a překvapeně si prohlédnu velkolepé sídlo před námi. Všude se zde sjíždějí kočáry a hemží se to tu nejen lidmi, ale také upíry a vlkodlaci zjistím s překvapením.

"Tohle není dobrý znamení… Zase mu nakráčíme přímo do pasti."

_"To by musela spadnout na všechny, ohrozil by tím všechno, svůj plán, své spojence. Samael by to nikdy neriskoval."_

 

"Jsi si jistý, že ho znáš?"

_Zarazím se, pak tiše a s temným hlasem odpovím._

_"Teď už ne,"_

 

Rozhostilo se ticho přerušované pouze šuměním davu a hřáním koní. Všimnu si, že mají všichni na obličeji masku a znovu si vzpomenu, že tohle je maškarní ples.

"Myslím, že bychom si měli vzít masky," poznamenám, a když se na mě Failon otočí, poukážu na stánek, ve kterém je někdo prodával.

_"Ano, dobrý nápad," přikývnu a oba se vydáme koupit si masky. Nebyli jsme jediní, kdo si na poslední chvíli kupoval výbavu, ale naštěstí mě bez masky nikdo nepoznal. Vzal jsem si obyčejnou černou masku a Akinovi jsem vybral tu, která mu šla k šatům. Zatvrzele jsem mu odmítl koupit červenou s šílenými zelenými korálky. Věřil bych tomu, že by to byla vtipná podívaná, ale nenechal jsem se tou představou oblomit._

_Akin se holt musí spokojit s bledě modrou s černými pírky kolem. Ignoruju Akinův zklamaný pohled a nasadím mu ji._

 

"Můžeme?" zeptám se nejistý od všech pohledů, které na nás ostatní vrhají. Nebyl jsem zvyklý na tolik pozornosti. Preferoval jsem tichý, nenápadný přístup ze stínů, kde by si mě nikdo nevšimnul.

_"Ovšem," Vejdeme dovnitř a v tu samou chvíli se nám do cesty postaví, člověk s maskou se zobákem. Zřejmě někdo, kdo kontroluje pozvánky a účastníky._

_Stisknu Akinovi ruku na znamení, že opravdu nemám náladu to teď řešit a místo toho se zaměřím na průzkum sálu, který se otevíral za oním páprdou. Byl velký a honosný, vše sladěno do zlaté a rudé. Z toho, co jsem si povšimnul, šlo logicky odvodit, že na okrajích sálu byli stoly s jídlem a uprostřed místo pro tanec. V jednom rohu bylo honosné zlaté schodiště a celý sál osvětloval obrovský zlatý lustr a pár svícnů rozmístěných po místnosti._

_Napravo od vchodu bylo jedno temnější schodiště, se zájmem jsem si všimnul, že se k němu ani jeden host neotočil a všichni se mu jaksi vyhýbali. Zajímavé._

 

"Pardon?" zeptám se sluhy sladce, když nás zarazí u vchodu.

"P-Potřebuji vaše poznámky nebo vaše jméno," vykoktá ze sebe, skoro je mi ho líto, zřejmě nečekal tolik predátorů.

"Mám dojem, že nás pan Samael očekává."

_"Přesně tak. Mé jméno je Kishan," Vložím se do konverzace. Po mých slovech mi ten termit zmizí z očí a já se s Akinem konečně vydám dovnitř._

 

"Kdo je Kishan?" zeptám se Failona tiše.

_"Nikdo, jen mě to napadlo," odpovím neurčitě a dál Akina už neposlouchám, protože vstoupíme do sálu. Sál byl ještě větší, než jsem odhadoval z toho, co jsem viděl. Byla zde spousta jídla pití a všeho možného. Služebnictvo se pohybovalo tiše a nenápadně, že si ho téměř nikdo nevšímal._

_Většina lid tady byla z vyšších společenských vrstev, jak lidských tak i nadpřirozených. Poznal jsem několik svých známých upírů, ale byl jsem si jistý, že oni mě nepoznali. Výborně._

 

"Takže, co teď?" zeptám se Failona, který se zatím neutrálně rozhlížel po místnosti.

_"Najdeme Samaela," zašeptám. Najednou se ozve hudba a pořadatel maškarního nás vyzve k tanci a zábavě._

 

"Jak skvělé," zamumlám ironicky a pak se uchechtnu jednomu z kostýmů, který vypadá jako vypelichaný kohout. Kdyby mi Failon dovolil koupit si tu červenou masku, aspoň bych sem zapadl.

_Chytnu Akin za ruku a spolu s ním dojdu doprostřed haly, abychom nebyli podezřelí, muselo si nás aspoň pár lidí všimnout. Chytnu Akina kolem pasu a začnu s ním tančit waltz, který se právě rozezněl._

 

"Tak takhle jsi myslel odpoutání pozornosti? To jsem si na sebe mohl vzít něco vyzývavějšího," řeknu s mírným úsměvem.

_"Už je pozdě na tom něco měnit," odpovím a otočím ho. Naštěstí neprobíhají žádné střídačky, a tak se nemusím dělit o svého dobrého tanečníka. I když by byl zajímavý pohled na rozpačitého Akina._

_Sehnu se k Akinovu krku, abych se mohl nenápadně rozhlédnout. Když tak udělám konečně najdu to, co hledám. Vlkodlačí strážné. Bylo jich celkem 12 a každý stál buď u okna, nebo u dveří. Jen u vchodových dveří nebyl nikdo. To mi přišlo podezřelé._

_Chci se dostat blíž, abych to víc prozkoumal, ale najednou se před námi ocitne hromada lidí a my do několika narazíme. Dav lidí nás donutí odtančit až k jednomu stolu s občerstvením, kde si naliju sklenku vína._

 

Zrovna se chci natáhnout pro zákusek, když mě někdo chytne kolem ramen a do ucha se mi ozve hluboký hlas.

_"Nevěděl jsem, že tvůj vkus se až takhle změnil, Failone."_

_Otočím se směrem k hlasu a málem nevěřím svým očím._

_"Alexandře? Nech h-ji být," Čekám, než Alexandr pustí Akina a pak mi přátelsky podá ruku._

_"Už je to dlouho, co jsem tě naposledy viděl, příteli," zasměje se a poplácá mě po rameni._

_"Ano… příteli. Dostal jsi můj dopis?" zeptám se a Drákula se vědoucně zazubí._

_"Ovšem, kdybych však věděl, že mě čekáš s tak příjemnou společností, pospíšil bych si," praví Drákula s pohledem na Akina._

 

Alexandr mě vezme za ruku a políbí mi konečky prstů na pozdrav, lhal bych, kdybych řekl, že nejsem v rozpacích, přesto se mírně ukloním.

_"Ehm… Aki, tohle je Alexandr Grayson, znám také jako Vlad Drákula," představím Alexandra a obrátím se na něj._

_"Tohle je Aki, moje… známá," Drákula nad tím pozvedne obočí, ale já jen zavrtím hlavou._

_"Je to komplikované," KLoutkem oka vidím Akina přikyvovat. Aspoň něco._

_"Předpokládám, že si budete chtít zatančit."_

 

Hodím po Failonovi varovným pohledem, ale ten mě úplně ignoruje. Vsadil bych se, že jsem ho viděl se ďábelsky ušklíbnout. Já ho tak nenávidím.

"No, když dovolíš," zasměje se Drákula a já se taky usměju, když mi ale pohled znovu padne na Failona můj sladký úsměv má příslib smrti.

_"S radostí," pravím s pohledem na Akina a užívám si jeho utrpení._

_"Potěšení je na mé straně," odpoví Drákula a už táhne Akina na parket._

_"Bavte se,“ popřeju jim a pak se znovu napiju ze sklenice s vínem._

 

Já ho zabiju, usměju se na Failona a nechám se odvést Drákulou mezi ostatní tančící páry. Málem se zadusím, když zrovna změní píseň a k mé hrůze na řadu přišlo tango. Ten horror. Někdo tam nahoře, nebo dole mě musí opravdu nenávidět. Vždyť to opravdu není vhodný tanec pro tak sofistikovanou událost!

Nechám se Drákulou vést a stojí to všechny mé síly, abych uvnitř neumřel.

_Pozoruju tančící páry a zaposlouchám se do melodie. Když tu byl Drákula, měl jsem plán, teď však ještě nebyla vhodná doba na jeho provedení. Musel jsem zjistit, kde je Samael. Určitě už o nás věděl, chtěl, abych si ho našel. Budiž._

_Položím dopitou sklenici zpět na stůl, když obrátím pohled zpět na taneční parket, zalapám překvapeně po dechu._

_Stála tam, jako nějaký výplod mé fantazie. Její ebenové kudrnaté vlasy jí spadaly volně přes ramena a kontrastovali s bílými šaty, které měla na sobě. Nemohl jsem uvěřit svým očím, musel to být nějaký přelud. Nemohla tu být. A přece nezmizela, nedokázal jsem z ní spustit oči._

_"Katherine…“ zašeptám tiše, než však stihnu udělat krok, ucítím ostrou bolest v oblasti krku. Prudce se otočím, ale rozmlženým pohledem zaznamenám pouze postavu, která se rychle vzdaluje. Poslední, co si pamatuju je, že padám na zem._

 

Na okamžik ztratím Failona z očí a pak už ho nenajdu. Nejspíš šel hledat Samaela. Drákula si všimne mého pohledu a pousměje se.

"Být vámi, vzdal bych náklonnost k němu. Zažil hodně ztrát a zapomněl, jak si vážit toho, co mu ostatní nabízejí."

"Vidím, že ho dobře znáte. Musím vás, ale zklamat můj zájem je založen pouze na společném cíli a benefitu," odpovím mu a Drákula kývne.

"V tom případě, chápu," Drákula mě otočí a rychle ohne, pak mě opět pomalu narovná.

"Bylo by od věci, kdybych vás pozval do mého sídla na večeři?" zeptá se mě temným hlasem a já už to nevydržím. Podívám se na něj s útrpným výrazem a odpovím mu normálním hlasem.

"To by sice od vás bylo velmi hezké, ale myslím, že byste byl velmi zklamaný," Drákula se na mě překvapeně podívá, ale pak se zazubí.

"No, já už jsem zvyklý na spoustu věcí. Mohl bych udělat výjimku. Předpokládám, že tohle je součást Failonova plánu, myslím ty šaty."

"Ovšem. Dobrovolně bych si tohle na sebe nikdy neoblékl. Vy ano?" pousměju se s pozvednutým obočím a Drákula se zasměje.

"Nejspíš ne. Ou, myslím, že teď je střídačka. Zatím můžeš zvážit můj návrh s tou večeří," Drákula mě otočí a pak pustí a já překvapeně vyjeknu.

"Ono to platí?!" Drákula už, ale tančí s novou partnerkou a já se ocitnu v rukách jiného muže. Překvapí mě, když uvidím Failona. Má však na sobě jiné oblečení, a když si ho tak prohlížím má i jiný účes. To se mu prodloužily vlasy? Nebo si dal paruku? Co se děje?

"Kde jsi prosím tě byl? Tohle si vypiješ! A proč ses převléknul?"

"Pardon, my se známe?" Failon se zatváří udiveně a já zaváhám.

"Hezkej pokus, frajere. Tohle není vtipný," utrousím naštvaně normálním hlasem načež se Failon málem zadusí.

"Cože? O čem to mluvíte?" on to vážně asi není Failon, pomyslím si překvapeně. Co se to tu děje? On měl Failon bratra? Dvojče?

"Sakra," zamumlám si pro sebe a přestanu s oním mužem tančit.

"Failone, kde zase jsi?" bylo to tak tiše, že ani já sám jsem sebe neslyšel. Když však chci odejít, zastaví mě silná paže.

"Takže vy tu přece jen jste s ním," ozve se muž, se kterým jsem tančil a já se na něj prudce otočím s naštvaným a mírně tázavým výrazem.

"Je na tom něco špatného?" zeptám se ho a on se zamračí.

"Držte se od něj dál, není ten, za koho se vydává. Ten muž už dávno zemřel, nemá cenu následovat někoho, kdo už je mrtvý. Odejděte, dokud je čas," Při svém proslovu mě chytnu i za druhé rameno s výrazem, jako by mě zoufale prosil, ať udělám, co říká.

"Omlouvám se, ale pro mě už není cesty zpět."

"Ještě máš stále čas," _Akine_. Znovu ten výraz, přitom jako bych ho slyšel říct mé jméno cizím jazykem. Jeho rty se však po vyřčení věty již ani nehnuly. Zůstaly sevřené v tenké lince a jeho pohled mě probodával jako dýky. Mám pocit, že se dusím.

"S dovolením," odvrátím od něj pohled a s omluvou kolem něj projdu, nezastaví mě a přece cítím jeho pohled na zátylku. Jakmile zatočím za roh, ocitnu se ve vchodové hale. A nalevo ode mě je temné honosné schodiště. Když jsme tudy s Failonem procházeli, ani jsem si ho nevšimnul. Něco mě k němu v tuhle chvíli táhlo, neodolal jsem a vydal jsem se k němu.

Nikým nezpozorován se dostanu do patra. Opatrně se rozhlédnu, kam jsem se to dostal. Přejdu dlouhou chodbu, do které vedlo mnoho dveří, ale já se zarazím až u dveří na konci oné chodby. Byli tmavé z ebenového dřeva. Nádherně vyřezávané, ale na kráse jim ubírala dvě kovová klepadla ve tvaru obličejů svírajících se v bolestné křeči. Klika byla též podobného stylu, vyleštěná tak, že vypadala jako drahý kov, avšak ve tvaru kostnaté ruky, ne-li rovnou pařátu. Celá chodba je zahalena rouškou míhajícího se světla od pár svícnů, které jsou rozestaveny a osvětlují tajemné portréty předchozích majitelů tohoto sídla.

Je mi okamžitě jasné, že to právě do těchto dveří mě pocit táhne, ale rozhodnu se prozkoumat ostatní pokoje. Většina z nich je zamčených, jeden však vedl do skromného pokoje s postelí, pracovním stolem a skříní. Na posteli leží bílá košile, černé kalhoty a u nohou postele stojí pár bot.

Někdo mě jistě čekal. Převléknu se ze svého "přestrojení", a nechám šaty ležet na posteli. Jedině masku si schovám do ruční tašky. Než vyjdu z pokoje, přehodím si přes rameno jednu svou katanu, dvě se mi pod šaty nevlezly. Musím uznat, že moje maskovací schopnosti se za léta hodně vylepšili.

Stojíc opět před děsivými dveřmi, připadám si jako bych měl vstoupit do brány pekel. A možná to tak i je. Padne na mě tíha situace a já s třesoucí se rukou otevřu tiše dveře. Místnost vypadá ve tmě menší, ale jsem si jistý, že je to velký sál. Pouhý měsíc vrhá světlo vysokým oknem a vytváří bizardní stíny od různých předmětů.

Cítím, že tu někdo je, ale sám. Dveře zaskřípou, když se zavřou a na chvíli nastane ticho, v němž slyším jen svůj dech.

"Věděl jsem, že přijdeš," ozve se temný hlas a já si všimnu postavy, která vyšla ze stínů.

"Nemohl jsem odmítnout pozvání od svého otce," odpovím Samaelovi, ve tmě se zalesknou jeho rudé vlčí oči, ale pak záblesk zmizí.

"Beru to tak, že máš odpověď na mou otázku," řekne nebezpečně a přejde místnost tak, aby stál přede mnou. Zaváhám, přemýšlel jsem o jeho návrhu, je zde ale stále tolik mezer, které potřebují zaplnit.

"Co z toho budu mít já?" zeptám se a on se zasměje.

"Spoustu věcí, neboj se, Akine, je to dobrá dohoda. Máš mnoho otázek a já ti mohu poskytnout odpovědi, po kterých toužíš."

"Například?"

"Například proč jsi upír a zároveň lovec upírů. Proč si nepamatuješ nic o svém původu a rodině. Jak je možné, že jsi vlkodlak a upír. A taky, kdo je tvá matka…“ při poslední větě mu potemní smutkem hlas. Nedokážu říct, jestli je to schválně nebo ne, ale přesto se mi při jeho slovech zastaví dech.

"Můžu ti říct, vše co chceš a víc. Jen se ke mně přidej, Akine. Buď znovu můj syn, kterého jsem miloval, kterého stále miluji," Čeká na mou odpověď, i když ji už sám dobře zná. Tuhle nabídku nemůžu odmítnout, má neznámá minulost mi to nedovoluje.

Na chvíli si vybavím Failona a jeho reakci, když se dozví o mé "zradě". Mou volbu už však nic neovlivní. Jsem pevně rozhodnutý, a i kdyby Failon vyváděl. Co je mi po něm? Neznám ho, a on nezná mě. Moje volba mu může být ukradená. I když vím, že pravděpodobně nebude. Failon neměl rád zrádce, to je první věc, kterou mi o sobě řekl.

"Dobře," řeknu pevným hlasem a Samael se na mě mírně usměje. To mě donutilo se trochu uvolnit, nevěděl jsem proč, možná jsem přece jen začínal mezi námi cítit jisté příbuzenství.

"Udělal jsi mi radost, synu."

"Spíše laskavost a ušetřil jsem ti tu práci mě zabít," řeknu tvrdě, rozhodl jsem se být upřímný, nemělo cenu mu lhát o tom, jak jsem podezřívavý. Samael se zamračí a jeho pohled se temně zastře. Znovu se objeví ta svítící rudá, znamení Alfy.

"Ne, tebe bych nikdy nezabil. To bych se radši zabil sám," Jeho reakce a odpověď mě překvapí, když se Samael znovu ozve.

„Proč tedy chceš Failona zabít, když víš, že spolu s ním zemřu i já?“ zeptám se nechápavě. Samael na chvíli zavře oči a jeho ramena poklesnou.

„Failona jsem nikdy nechtěl zabít. Kdybych chtěl, mohl jsem to udělat, když jsem ho unesl. Času jsem měl dost. Také ho můžu nechat zabít hned teď, ale neudělám to. Kvůli tobě,“ vysvětlí a já zavrtím hlavou. Tohle na mě bylo moc.

„Tak co s ním potom chceš dělat? Když ho nechceš zabít?“

„Zapečetit ho, stejně tak jako byl předtím. Ale tentokrát si pojistím, že ho nikdo nebude moct odpečetit,“ to zjištění kupodivu neodlehčilo moji nelibost. I když jsem teď věděl, že mě nechce Samael zabít, něco na Failonově zapečetění ve mně vzbuzovalo hněv. Ten jsem však stačil potlačit, než začal Samael znovu mluvit.

"Zítra vyrazíme do Londýna, pojedeš také. Sejdeme se zde před východem slunce. Jestli si chceš něco vyřídit, snaž se, aby to bylo rychle. Pokud naši schůzku nestihneš, můžeš se do Londýna vydat sám. Tam už mě najdeš anebo si najdu já tebe," nebyla to otázka, ale přesto kývnu na souhlas. Vydám se pryč z pokoje, zastaví mě však ruka na rameni.

"Ať už ti Failon řekl nebo řekne cokoliv, není to pravda. On sám zná pouze část z toho, co se doopravdy děje. Nevěř mu a drž se od něj dál. Je nebezpečný a také bych nerad, aby tě znovu dostal svými lžemi na svou stranu." jeho hlas je naléhavý, ale vzbudí ve mě pochybnosti, nic však na sobě nedám znát a vyjdu ze dveří ven. Celou dobu na sobě cítím jeho pohled a jsem rád, když se za námi zavřou dveře. Až tehdy se mi trochu uleví.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy další kapitola, co k tomu říct no... Ehmm rády s Terez mučíme své oblíbence, takže se na to do budoucna obrňte :D  
> Snad se vám kapitola líbila, snažila jsem se opravit, co nejvíc chybek, ale nejsem expert a i já občas něco přehlédnu.  
> Děkuji moc za přečtení a snad se uvidíme brzy u další kapitoly! - Aduš


	7. S whisky na jazyku

_"Myslíš, že se vzbudí?" ozve se hlas, ten hlas, který nenávidím. Ten zatracenej z kurvy syn! Michael._

_Otevřu oči a rozhlédnu se po místnosti, ve které se nacházím. Nejspíš jsem nebyl mimo dlouho, celý dekór pokoje je v duchu Samaelova sídla, což znamená, že mě jenom zatáhl do jednoho z vedlejších prázdných pokojů. Zrak mi padne na dvě postavy, a kdyby pohled uměl vraždit, neměl bych už s nimi nikdy žádný problém. Bohužel si Lucifer nejspíš řekl, že v mém případě tato schopnost nebude moc užitečná. Ach, jak se mýlil._

_"Už je to dlouho, Failone," ozve se druhý chladný hlas a já cítím, jak mi v tu chvíli v žilách ztuhne krev. Ne… to není pravda. Zvednu oči a můj zrak se setká s pohledem Katherin_ _Její oči se do mě krutě zarývají a já nemůžu unést jejich pohled. Nic neví, jen mě nenávidí. Je stejně krásná, jak jsem si ji pamatoval, možná ještě víc. A samozřejmě stojí po boku Michaela._

_Postupně ze mě opadne malátnost a já se pomalu postavím na nohy, Katherin i Michael mají nachystané své andělské čepele, ale zřejmě mě ještě nechtěli zabít. Usuzuji z toho, že kdyby mě chtěli zabít asi bych už pravděpodobně byl mrtvý a žádné ty šarády kolem._

_Všichni víme, že máme nevyřízené účty._

_Na její pozdrav neodpovím, zadívám se na náhrdelník, který jsem jí dal, a který teď měla na krku. Nenechám se ovládnout hněvem, když při tom pohledu zjistím, že za tím vším stojí Van Helsing. Měl jsem to tušit. Jednou krysa… Takže celé to bylo součástí plánu?!_

_Katherin se zřejmě také nechtěla loučit s tím drahým šperkem. Na její tváři hraje krutý úsměv, tuhle její stránku nepoznávám, ale dalo se to čekat. Přizpůsobila se Michaelovi, tomu zrádci… Zavřu oči a zklidním se, stojí to veškeré mé sebeovládání, ale dokážu to. Ještě není čas na to, abych po ní vyjel._

_„Co chceš?“ přejdu rovnou k věci a Kat pozvedne obočí. Kat, pořád jí v mysli říkám Kat. Zatraceně. Jak moc na mě ještě bude působit? Už je to víc jak tisíc let, Failone. Jak dlouho budeš ještě muset snášet tu vinu? Vinu za něco, co jsem ani nespáchal._

_Zatímco se zabývám svými myšlenkami, Katherin přejde po místnosti a pohodí svými kudrnatými ebenovými vlasy, které ji sahají až po pas. Moc dobře si vzpomínám, kdy jsem svými prsty projížděl těmi loknami, kdy jsem to byl já, kdo stál hrdě po jejím boku a kdy její hlas dokázal probudit oheň v mém teď už mrtvém srdci. Bohužel v této situaci je můj sentiment více než ubohý… Už je to tak dávno, teď už je všechno jinak._

_„Musíme to skončit, Failone,“ řekne tím svým naučeným chladným hlasem, ale já se ani nehnu. To už jsem dávno věděl, věděl jsem, že jednou dojde k tomuto setkání. Upřímně jsem myslel, že k němu dojde o něco dřív, ale aspoň všichni víme, že bych se nemohl živit jako věštec._

_„Je mi líto, co se ti stalo… A co se z tebe stalo,“ zavrtí hlavou, jako by soucitně a změří si mě pohledem, který však neobsahuje ani stopu soucitu, pouze opovržení a nenávist. Neviděl jsem ji tak dlouho, bylo by lepší, kdybych na ni úplně zapomněl. Nemám jí co říct, všechno už věděla, alespoň tu svou část pravdy. Ihned chápu, že nemá cenu jí nic vysvětlovat, nevěřila by mi. Nikdo z nich mi tehdy nevěřil, proč by se teď něco změnilo?_

_„Co se ze mě stalo? A líto? Ani jsem nevěděl, že to slovo znáš,“ snažím se, aby byl můj hlas co nejklidnější, ale přesto si neodpustím bolest a chlad, který mi do něj vstoupí._

_„Je konec, Failone. Možná jsme dřív byli spolu, ale už to tak není. Nemá cenu držet se vzpomínek na minulost, která je pryč a doufat v budoucnost, která se nikdy nesplní,“_

_„Co tu dělá on?“ zeptám se a zaměřím svůj zamračený pohled na jejího společníka. Michael se jen pousměje, což mě samozřejmě rozčílí ještě víc. Ten samolibý bastard. Měl bych ho bez milosti na místě zabít._

_„Opravdu si myslíš, že bych svou manželku nechal jít samotnou?“ pozvedne Michael obočí a na slovo manželka dá důraz. Můj mozek na chvíli přestane pracovat, protože nedokážu pochopit, co to právě řekl. Asi jsem ho špatně slyšel. To přece neřekl, ne určitě se mýlím…_

_Manželku?! Co má tohle znamenat? Zrazeně a překvapeně se podívám na Katherine._

_„Cože? Manželku… je to pravda? Katherine?“ zeptám se tiše, když se konečně vzpamatuji._

_„Ano, je to pravda, Failone. Na rozdíl od tebe jsem přestala žít v minulosti a našla jsem si rodinu,“ při svých slovech dojde k Michaelovi a něžně mu stiskne paži. Musím od toho odvrátit pohled. To, že jsme se tak strašně dlouho neviděli, neznamenalo, že jsem zapomněl, jaké to bylo, být s ní. Kdysi to byla moje paže, kterou její prsty tak něžně svíraly. Nemohl jsem se na to dívat, bylo to až příliš bolestivé._

_„Jak jsi mohla?“ znovu ten tichý hlas, nechci se rozčílit, musím slyšet celý ten příběh. Nevěděl jsem, co se v nebi dělo od mého pádu, s nikým jsem nebyl v kontaktu, ale tohle jsem opravdu nečekal._

_„Mohla a udělala. Proboha Failone, uběhlo víc než tisíc let. Opravdu sis myslel, že zůstanu věrná tobě? Že zůstanu věrná monstru?“_

_„Monstru? Co to říkáš? Milovala jsi mě, to nemůžeš popřít! A co Patricie? Naše dcera! Ta je s tím smířená?“ Zvýším hlas a Michael stiskne pevněji svou čepel, můj pohled v této chvíli plane čirou nenávistí a zradou. Jak mohla?_

_„Patricie není tvoje,“ ozve se Katherin klidným tónem a s mírným úsměvem na rtech. Co to sakra. Jedna rána za druhou, ani nemám šanci si vydechnout. Myslel jsem si, že jsem připravený na všechno, ale asi jsem je podcenil._

_„Co?! A čí by byla?!“ Michael si odkašle se samolibým úsměvem. Jeho zelené oči, jakoby se mi vysmívaly a já vím, že to tak je. Věděl jsem, že je to bastard, nejen kvůli tomu, že to byla jeho vina, že jsem padl, ale tohle-? Tohle už bylo moc i na mě. Nevěřím tomu, že se dokážu ovládnout._

_„Děláš si srandu?! Chodil jsi mi za ženou?!“ přiblížím se k němu, jako predátor ke své kořisti. Mám chuť ho namístě roztrhat! Nemám k tomu daleko._

_„Ne, já chodila za ním,“ Je to Katherin, kdo mi odpoví._

_„KDY?!“ podívám se na ni nenávistně, jako by mě všechny ostatní emoce opustili. Cítím pouze vztek a nenávist. Nemám vůbec nic pod kontrolou, ale je mi to jedno. Jediné, co chci je, je oba zabít. Bolestivě._

_„Na tom už nezáleží, co se stalo, stalo se. Naše manželství bylo stejně domluvené, nikdy jsem tě nemilovala,“ to byla poslední kapka, v tu chvíli vidím rudě. Mé tělo se pohne samo od sebe, ale Katherin přesto stihne zareagovat, ne však dostatečně rychle. Vrhne se ke mně se svou čepelí, namířenou přímo na mé srdce. Já to však čekám a její ruku pevně zachytím v pohybu kousek od své hrudi. Bolestivě ji sevřu a jsem si téměř jistý, že slyším křupnutí kosti. Její bolestný výkřik mi to potvrdí. Tím však ještě nekončím. Zakroutil jí zápěstí, dokud jsem neuslyším další uspokojivé křupnutí a její výkřik plný bolesti a překvapení. Byla připravena mě zbavit mého mizerného života, ale bude to ten její, kterým mi dnes svou zradu zaplatí._

_Můj pohled na moment sklouzne k Michaelovi, ale s překvapením zjistím, že pouze nehybně stojí s mírným úsměvem, který mu hraje na tváři. Jeho oči, jakoby mě vyzívaly, abych to udělal. A já jsem je poslechnul._

_Katherin upustí svou čepel a já ji chytím druhou rukou a bez váhání ji vrazím do jejího studeného srdce. Její pohled se uzamkne s mým, zatímco ji svírám ve smrtelném objetí. Její překvapený a bolestný pohled se mi vpálí do mysli, jako upomínka toho, co jsem. A toho co jsem ztratil. Nelituji svého činu, vím, že nikdy nebudu. Nejsem ten, který toleruje zradu._

_Propustím ji, a její bezvládné tělo se skácí k zemi, kde se objeví vypálená andělská křídla. Chvíli si trochu v šoku prohlížím to dílo, ale v další chvíli mě naplní úleva, kterou jsem už dlouho necítil. Pomalu otočím, ale zjistím, že Michael je pryč. Vlna úlevy je okamžitě vystřídána další vlnou hněvu._

_„Ta svině, JSI ZBABĚLEC MICHAELI!“ zaburácím hrozivě, je mi jedno, že mě třeba neslyší._

_„Až se příště setkáme, jeden z nás zemře!“ při dalším pohledu na mrtvé tělo Katherin, které se pomalu mění jen na záři, mi začne být dusno. Vzduch v místnosti, jakoby mě škrtil. Rychle vyjdu z místnosti a zamířím přes celý sál k východu. Nedávám pozor na cestu a už vůbec nejsem ohleduplný k tančícím párům. Narážím do nich, ale nikdo z nich nemůže zastavit mou rychlou chůzi._

_Ignoruju zmatené a vystrašené pohledy, vím, jak vypadám, nebo to aspoň tuším. Právě jsem někoho zabil, někoho, koho jsem miloval tak strašně dlouho. Všechno je jedno. Cítím se prázdný, moc dobře vím, že mě brzy naplní nenávist k Michaelovi, která přesáhne i tu, kterou chovám k Samaelovi. Ale teď? Teď potřebuju na vzduch._

_Jakmile se mě dotkne chladný noční vzduch, pořádně se nadechnu. Nevím kam jít, jsem úplně zmatený. Nechci jít za Asamem a vykládat mu, co se stalo. To může počkat na jindy. Mé kroky vedou nikam, ale hlavně pryč od toho místa. Akina jsem v tuhle chvíli úplně vytěsnil z mysli. Je to až po delší chvíli, kdy si všimnu tichých kroků, které následují ty mé._

_Rozhodnu se otočit, ale osoba, která mě následuje, mě překvapí._

_„Někdo nemá dobrý den,“ ozve se starý a chraplavý hlas. Byla to stará cikánka, při bližším pohledu zjišťuji, že je slepá. Přesto jsem si jistý, že na sobě cítím její ostrý a vědoucí pohled. Vpaluje se do mě, až mi z toho běhá mráz po zádech. Nemám však náladu na hrátky staré babky, a tak se na ni ostře obořím._

_„Co ty o tom víš?“_

_„Já o tobě vím spoustu věcí, i ty, které ty sám o sobě nevíš,“ praví tiše a klidně s malým úsměvem._

_„No to určitě,“ zasměju se ironicky, necítím žádnou radost nad tím, že když chci být sám, musí mě rušit stará slepá cikánka._

_„Pojď se mnou a můžeš se sám přesvědčit,“ něco na jejím tónu mě zaujme, nedůvěřivě se na ni podívám, ale přesto ji pomalu následuji. Jde pomalou šouravou chůzí a za celou cestu neřekne ani slovo, jsem z toho nervózní. Jdeme dlouho a postupem času mě začíná napadat, že mi lhala, ale najednou se zastaví a já se rozhlédnu._

_Ocitneme se na místě podobném skládce. Všude jsou polorozpadlé domy, a různé věci, nepotřebné ostatními se válejí všude kolem. Sladký zápach rozkládajícího se jídla a masa se táhne celým okolím, ohrnu nad tím nos. Nikdy jsem si tohoto místa nevšimnul, teď když stojím uprostřed toho všeho, točí se mi hlava nevolností._

_Zápach není upírova silná stránka._

_„Vítej v mém království, padlý,“ řekne tiše a pak vejde do stanu uprostřed toho haraburdí. S pohledem na to místo se mi dělá ještě větší nevolno, je na něm však něco temného, temnějšího dokonce víc než já… Mám z toho špatný pocit, přesto, jako by mě sem něco táhlo. Jako by se přesně tohle mělo stát, ji následuji._

_Stan byl oranžové barvy, osvícen pouze dvěma svíčkami na malém dřevěném stolku s balíčkem tarotových karet. Musím se sklonit, ale nakonec si podle jejího vzoru sednu do tureckého sedu. Její zamlžené až skoro bílé oči na mě jsou stále ostře zaměřeny. Tentokrát se já cítil jako kořist. Připadá mi, že se dívá přímo skrze mě._

_„Mé jméno je Na’en, padlý, své jméno si můžeš skrýt. Polož mi otázek, kolik chceš a pak můžeš jít,“ její hlas je opředený tajemstvím a ani já nemůžu rozluštit její myšlenky. Dostat se Akinovi do hlavy není nic jednoduchého, ale tahle cikánka je na úplně jiné úrovni. Ani se k ní nemůžu přiblížit. Cesta do její hlavy je příliš složitá. Nevěřím jí, ale zvědavost vyhrává._

_„Nevím, na co se mám zeptat. Snad jen… Kdo vyhraje?“ tahle otázka mi vrtá hlavou už delší dobu. Nemyslím tím, kdo vyhraje svět, stačí mi pouze vědět, kdo vyhraje mezi mnou a Samaelem. Ten je teď můj hlavní problém. Nemůžu ho nechat jít, po tom všem, co udělal. Je to zrádce, tak jako všichni ti ostatní, kteří stojí po jeho boku. Zaslouží si smrt, mojí rukou. Je mi jedno, jestli zemřu s ním, on musí zemřít._

_„Pokud půjdeš stejnou cestou, končí ve smrt osoby, jež je ti dražší než vlastní život. Výhra však bude v rukou toho, v jejímž náručí ji dech opustí,“ její odpověď mě zarazí. Mluvila v hádankách, což jsem očekával od cikánské věštkyně, ale přijde mi, že tohle vůbec není odpověď. Nechápu význam jejích slov._

_„Co to znamená?“_

_„Věštby jsou tajemná věc, opředená otázkami. Z tvé aury vidím jen část tvého života, některé tvé vzpomínky jsou ti uzavřené. Pokud se ti podaří získat je zpátky, tvá otázka bude zodpovězena. V té chvíli však už může být život ztracen. Proto by bylo nejlepší si pospíšit,“ zase ta mluva plná hádanek, pomalu mě to začínalo štvát._

_„Ale jak? Jak je získám zpět?“_

_„Od toho, kdo ti je vzal,“_

_„A to byl?“_

_„Jeho krev se proplétá tvým životem na zemi, a jeho krev bude ve dvou osobách prolita,“ Jak sakra… může být krev jednoho člověka prolita ve dvou osobách? Ale „jeho“ krev, takže to byl muž. „Jeho krev se proplétá mým životem na zemi,“… To mohl být Asam nebo Samael, s nimi jsem strávil nejvíce času. Se Samaelem však déle, proplétala se „celým“ mým životem na zemi. V tom případě…_

_„Samael,“ řeknu naštvaně, takže to on mi vzal vzpomínky. Je to pravda… Sám to cítím, že něco není v pořádku, ale nejsem si tím jistý. Teď už vím, proč si nic nepamatuju, o tom, jak mě zapečetil. Vlastně si nepamatuju několik posledních let v Paříži, kdy jsme se skrývali v Pařížském Templu._

_„Fajn, takže, když půjdu stejnou cestou, zemře. A ještě osoba, které je mi blízká. Jak poznám, že jsem opustil cestu?“_

_„Pak ta osoba nejspíš zůstane po tvém boku, nikdy tě nezradí, vždy bude na tvé straně. Už brzy se však blíží zrada, které tě zasáhne velmi hluboko,“ zamyslí se, ale pak se nakonec zeptá._

_„Chceš svou cestu opustit?“ to mě zarazí, myslí tím, jestli nechci, aby osoba, na které mi záleží, zemřela? Ať je to, kdo chce… jestli je pro mě ta osoba důležitá ovšem, že nechci, aby zemřela, ale…_

_„Nevím,“ odpovím nakonec, „Chci aby Samael zemřel. Za každou cenu,“_

_„I za cenu života osoby, která je ti nejdražší?“_

_„Za každou cenu!“_

_„Samael zemře na cestě, která leží před tebou, ty z ní nesejdeš… Pamatuj si však, že pouze život může zaplatit, ten, který někdo jiný vzal. Je jen na tobě, jak si vybereš,“_

_„Takže?“_

_„Takže svůj osud držíš ve svých rukou,… A osud své milované osoby,“_

_„To je skvělé,“_

_„Jaká je tvá poslední otázka, padlý?“ zeptá se mě a já se zamyslím. Odpovědí bude zase hádanka, ale přesto jsem se zeptal ještě jednou. Neodpověděla mi poprvé, odpoví mi teď, o to se postarám._

_„Kdo vyhraje?“_

_„Co je pro tebe výhra? Je výhercem ten, který ztratí vše, nebo ten, který zemře?“_

_„Ten, který vyhraje válku a má klid,“ odpovím okamžitě, nechtěl jsem se dál bavit o svých ztrátách. Navíc, teď už jsem neměl co ztratit, jen svůj život._

_„Takže?“ nenechám se odbýt._

_„Tvá výhra ti klid nezanechá,“_

_„Proč se vyhýbáš odpovědi? Prostě řekni, jestli vyhraje peklo nebo nebe!“_

_„Měl bys jít, než bude moc pozdě,“ pousměje se._

_„Ale neodpovědělas mi!“ rozkřiknu se na ni, ale ona ani nehne brvou._

_„Odpovědi se jen časem ukážou. Trpělivost by měla být jednou ze ctností. Jsi na správné cestě, neboli na cestě, jak ty jsi to nazval za ‘vítezstvím‘,“ rychlým pohybem sevřu její hrdlo a stisknu._

_„Chci přímou odpověď,“ zavrčím jí do obličeje._

_„Tu ode mě nedostaneš,“ řekne přiškrceně, ale stejně klidně._

_„Proč?!“ věštkyně a jejich hádanky. Ztrácel jsem s nimi trpělivost._

_„Protože jsem ráda tajemná, a kdybych ti vše prozradila, kde by byla tvá svobodná vůle? Řekla jsem ti, jak tvoje nynější cesta končí a prozradila jsem ti tvou volbu, to je vše co pro tebe nyní mohu udělat,“ připadá mi, že se mě ptá víc, než já jí. Pustím ji a ona se zhluboka nadechne, mám sto chutí ji na místě zabít, ale místo toho se jen naštvaně zvednu a vyjdu ven ze stanu._

_Udělám pár rychlých kroků a otočím se, ale cikánka a její stan je najednou pryč. Pouze prázdné místo, které nijak nevyčnívá v nepořádném okolí._

_„… Čarodějka,“ zavrčím a v duchu démonsky zakleju. Není divu, že jsem se jí nemohl dostat do hlavy, to by dokázal jen Asam. Mám chuť něco rozbít, ale ovládnu se…_

_Na chvíli._

_Neudržím silnou ránu do jednoho z rozpadlých domů, který se po ní zřítí úplně. Strhnu si masku z obličeje a odhodím ji spolu se zakrváceným sakem. Potřebuju si vyčistit hlavu a vím právě o místu, kde mi přesně tohle bude poskytnuto. Perfektní to místo._

_Mé kroky okamžitě zamíří do upířího nevěstince. Nemám chuť na ženy, ale hodně rád bych se opil do zapomnění. Nechtěl jsem myslet na ni ani na Samaela. Čeká mě zrada?! Horší než ta od ní? To pochybuju,… Od osoby, která je mi nejdražší. Pche! Nikoho takového už nemám! Protože jsou všichni mrtví! Protože jsem je já zabil!_

_Vrazím do dveří a s potěšením zjistím, že je tu stejně narváno, jako obvykle, a okamžitě zamířím k baru. Poručím si hodně, i na sebe. Znám své limity velmi dobře, ale tento dnes opravdu hodlám ignorovat. Alkohol a krev mě pálí na jazyku a já nepřestávám pít, dokud neucítím sladký opar opilosti. Báječné…_

Vypadnu z plesu a hlavou mi víří spousta myšlenek a otázek. Jedno však vím jistě, Failon se nic nesmí dozvědět. Vím, že Samaela nenávidí natolik, aby si svůj vztek vybil na mě, a to já opravdu nechci. Možná nemám problém se smrtí, ale aspoň bych chtěl umřít z dobrého důvodu.

Mohlo být asi kolem druhé hodiny ranní, slunce vycházelo až kolem páté. Mám dost času na to zmizet, ale zároveň nechci být moc podezřelý. Nevěřím Failonovi, ale ani Samaelovi. Ani jeden se mi nezdá jako ta správná volba. Chci si však s Failonem ještě promluvit, než odjedu. Aspoň mu situaci vysvětlit… Fajn, dalo by se říct, že se s ním chci o celé situaci poradit.

K tomu ho ale potřebuju najít a vzhledem k tomu, že se mi ztratil už na plese, nebude to snadné. S povzdechem se vydám prohledat město.

 

_Přijde mi to jako věčnost, ale někdo si najednou přisedne vedle mě. Otočím hlavu a zjistím, po chvíli zaostřování, že je to Akin – Poznámka od mozku: Prudké pohyby mi nedělají dobře._

_Co tu sakra dělá?_

_„Akine,“ řeknu opile a on se na mě neohromeně podívá s pohledem, který jasně říkal: To jako vážně?_

„Opravdu? Procházím celý město jen, abych tě našel se tady opíjet?“ zeptám se ho ironicky, ale Failon se na mě jen usměje. A ne ironicky, prostě se na mě usměje a moje srdce v tu chvíli udělá divné zrychlení. Co se to se mnou děje? Cítím, jak je opilý, zatracený blbý neinteligentní pouto, a mám tušení, že toho vypil víc než velbloud před dlouhou cestou. Z našeho pouta proudí jeho malátnost i do mě. Co se stalo? Každopádně ho odtud musím dostat. Musí tu někde být volný pokoj, a jestli ne, tak se postarám, že bude.

Něco mi říká, že dnes není dobrý den na probírání čehokoliv, co se týká Samaela.

„Pojď, už máš dost,“ řeknu mu a přehodím si jednu jeho ruku před rameno. Ani nevím, proč tohle dělám, můžu ho jednoduše nechat být. Možná to je tím poutem, možná něčím jiným, ale prostě ho tady nemůžu takhle nechat.

 

_„Co to sakra děláš? Nech mě… ještě jsem nedopil!“ obořím se na něj naštvaně. Kdo si myslí, že je, že mi poroučí? Nikdo mi nebude poroučet!_

„Ani nedopiješ!“ odvětím stejně naštvaně a láhev mu seberu. Rozhlédnu se, protože ji chci někam odhodit, ale alkohol se vždycky hodí, a tak se rozhodnu si ji nechat. Prozatím.

 

_„Vrať mi to, naval to sem!“_

„A co mi uděláš? Vždyť se ani postavit nemůžeš,“ Povytáhnu na něj obočí.

 

_„Vždycky ti můžu rozbít hubu,“ nabídnu a on se jen ušklíbne._

„Zkus to,“ Failon se napřáhne, ale já jeho ruku klidně zachytím v pohybu a zakroutím mu ji za záda.

 

_„Au… Co to děláš? Pusť mě!“_

„A teď pojď, pokud nechceš mít rozbitou hubu ty,“ řeknu klidně, varovně.

 

_„Ty mi vyhrožuješ? Tak fajn,“ řeknu posměšně, ale vydám se za ním. Přece jen, nemá cenu teď vyvolávat scénu, je tu až moc lidí._

„Tak ty jsi měl vážně dost,“ zamumlám.

 

_„Ani ne, hm…“_

„Tak pojď ty ‘ani ne‘,“ povzdechnu si a vydám se po schodech k pokojům.

 

_Jdu klidně za ním._

_„Myslí si, že jsem opilý,“ pomyslím si a zasměju se. Ve chvíli nepozornosti zakopnu o schod, ale udržím balanc, pouze hlava se mi nepříjemně zatočí._

_„Beru zpět, ale jenom trošku,“ odfrknu si v mysli._

Dojdeme do jednoho pokoje, který je čirou náhodou prázdný, nad čím se podivím a svalím Failona na postel. Láhev whisky s krví položím na noční stolek a odstrčím Failonovi šmátravé ruce, které po ní vztáhnou.

 

_„Proč mi to děláš?“_

„Máš v sobě víc než dost,“ odpovím a sundám si katany a kabát a posadím se vedle něj na postel. Bylo mi jasné, že v takovém stavu z něho nevytáhnu nic, ale za pokus to stálo.

„Co se stalo, že ses tak zřídil?“ zmírním trochu tón, když si pořádně prohlédnu, v jakém je stavu. V hrozném, vypadá jako by prošel tou nejhorší čtvrtí v Londýně a pak se ještě nechal porazit stádem koní.

 

_Podívám se na něj vražedným opileckým pohledem._

„Sedím tu a jsem ochotný tě vyslechnout, můžeš si to vyložit, jak chceš,“ Failon na mě chvíli zírá, pak si povzdechne a zaboří hlavu do peřiny.

 

_„No co asi? Katherin a Michael,“ zní moje tlumená odpověď._

„Co s nimi?“

 

_„Moje dcera, je vlastně jeho dcera,“_

„A který z vás je ta šťastná matka?“ zeptám se s hraným pobavením. To nebylo dobrý. Naštěstí je Failon tak zřízený, že ho snad ani nenapadne vybít si na někom svůj vztek. S trochou štěstí se mi ho podaří zaměstnat na dostatečně dlouho, a když pak usne, nebudu muset vymýšlet žádnou výmluvu. I kdybych se snažil, stejně si nic nezapamatuje.

 

_„Já, teda on… ani jeden… Co je to za otázku?“_

„Tak na tohle se napiju,“ zavrtím hlavou a pořádně si loknu z láhve whisky s krví.

„Myslel jsem, že jste se s Katherin náramně milovali.“ Do hlasu se mi vkrade trocha ironie. Už dlouho jsem nevěřil na něco, jako je láska. Je to jen pouhá iluze, klam mysli, který nás nutí dělat hlouposti pro někoho druhého.

 

_„Já taky, a dej to sem. Jsem moc střízlivý na to, abych to s tebou tady řešil,“ povzdechnu si. Proč mu tohle říkám? Tuhle otázku si začínám pokládat až příliš pozdě. Jak ubohé, Failone._

„A já moc střízlivý na to, abych tě poslouchal,“ řeknu a znovu si pořádně přihnu. Stále ještě zbývalo půl láhve, ale už jsem na sobě cítil opilost. Mísila se ve mně Failonova i moje, není to nepříjemný pocit, ale pomalu nad ním ztrácím kontrolu.

„Už to začíná působit, můžeš pokračovat,“ uchechtnu se a Failon jen něco zavrčí, zatímco po mě blýskne rudým pohledem. Je pěkně na dně, a ještě ke všemu podrážděnej, prostě moje štěstí.

 

_V nestřežené chvíli se pokusím Akinovi vytrhnout láhev z ruky, ale on ji nepustí, což vyústí v to, že se na mě silou trhnutí svalí. Překvapeně vyjekne a pokusí se mi vykroutit. Marně. Nakonec se ode mě odstrčí s naštvaným výrazem. Chvíli si vyměňujeme pohledy, ale pak si Akin odfrkne a napije se z láhve mojí whisky. Parchant. Vyslovím to i nahlas, ale Akin se jen zasměje. To mě překvapí, nikdy se přede mnou nezasmál, ne doopravdy. Vždycky to bylo buď ironicky, nebo posměšně, ale nikdy takhle, jakoby se mnou laškoval._

_Navíc teď vypadá uvolněně a dovolil bych si pomyslet až svůdně. Určitě to je tím alkoholem, jinak si to nedokážu vysvětlit, ale nemůžu z něj spustit oči. Nikdy jsem si ho tak moc neprohlížel, ale teď? Teď ho mám plnou hlavu. Na chvíli mi připadá, jako bych ty jeho modré oči odněkud znal, nemůžu si však nic vybavit. Navíc to ani není možné, určitě bych si takovýho malýho zmetka pamatoval. Modré jako nebe a hluboké jako studny, nebo vír na rozbouřeném moři. Tak hluboké, že bych se v nich mohl utopit. Buď to je ten alkohol, nebo si jeho oči pletu třeba se Samaelem, co já vím?! Nevím ani, kde se ve mně takový myšlenky berou._

_Můj pohled sjede o něco níž, když si Akin olízne rty, na kterých ulpělo pár kapek alkoholu. Myslí mi proběhne šílená myšlenka, nestačím o ní ani moc přemýšlet a moje tělo se dá do pohybu. Prsty mé pravé ruky zapletu do jemných krátkých vlasů na Akinově zátylku a zvrátím mu hlavu, ne prudce, ale pevně tak, že se mi nemůže vytrhnout. Sám následuju ten pohyb a zvednu se do sedu. Před mým zrakem se nachází štíhlý krk, který mě vybízí ke kousnutí, anebo k něčemu jinému._

_Akin zalapá po dechu, když se mé rty dotknou citlivé kůže, přesně u jeho tepny. Moc dobře si pamatuju, že to bylo přesně tady, kde ostré špičáky rozřízly bledou pokožku a já ochutnal tu lahodnou krev._

_Tentokrát však netoužím po krvi, ne hned. Chci něco víc… nebezpečného. Vlhkými polibky se přesunu výš a zastavím se těsně u Akinových úst. Není to kvůli tomu, že bych začal váhat. Ne. Chci si to vychutnat. Akinův dech začne být zrychlený a horký, cítím ho na své tváři stejně tak, jako i pohled jeho přivřených očí._

_Očekávání._

_Chtíč._

_Nechci mu dát to, co chce, ale nedokážu odolat vlastní touze podvolit se. Pomalu si přivlastním jeho rty. Nejsem jemný, místo toho hrubě prozkoumávám zákoutí Akinových úst, hraju si s jeho jazykem a kousám jej do rtů, ale ani Akinovi to zřejmě nevadí, podle toho, jak mi vychází vstříc. Akin mě nechá ho dominovat a já se nemůžu nabažit toho pocitu moci, který to ve mně vyvolává. Jedna Akinova ruka se mi vplete do vlasů a drží mě na místě, jediná kontrola, kterou nade mnou má, a kterou mu povolím, protože s mírným překvapením zjišťuji, že mi to nevadí. Ba naopak. Jeho druhá ruka začne obratně zpracovávat knoflíky na mé vestě a poté košili._

_Náš dravý polibek několikrát musíme přerušit kvůli nedostatku kyslíku, ale po každém zastavení se z něj začíná stávat čím dál žádostivější a vášnivější. Když mě Akin zbaví košile, už nedokážu odolat jeho štíhlé a nastavené šíji. Bez varování zabořím své tesáky hluboko do jeho krku, přesně v místě, kde proudí v tepně krev, a má mysl se zamlží._

_Lahodná vůně mě úplně celého obklopí, cítím ji v celém pokoji, ta úžasná chuť mi v doušcích stéká do krku a prostupuje do každičkého nervu, jako to nejlepší a nejdražší víno, ale tisíckrát lepší. K mým uším dolehne sten, ale ne bolestivý, nýbrž slastný. Ruka v mých vlasech se sevře a přitiskne mě blíž k tělu, čímž moje tesáky zaryje hlouběji. Nestačím všechnu tu krev polykat, a tak začne přetékat. Většinou nebývám při krmení tak neopatrný, ale Akin nějak umí hrát na moje ovládání. Nemám ovšem žádné námitky, když si to Akin též užívá, proč bych měl přestat?_

_Ovšem, abych ho nezabil, ale já si přece jen příjemné věci velmi rád vychutnávám. Propustím Akina a slíznu si potůčky krve z brady, zatímco můj pohled dravě klouže po krvi, která zbarvila do ruda Akinovu košili._

_„Výborná,“ zašeptám mu do ucha a s jistým potěšením sleduji, jak Akinem projede slastný mrazík. Jak fascinující. Zřejmě nejen doteky způsobují slast. Tuhle teorii budu muset blíže prozkoumat. Lehce se pousměju a převalím Akina na záda, tak že se teď nad ním skláním, jako tygr nad svou kořistí. Rána na jeho krku se rychle zacelí, ale vůně krve zůstává vyset ve vzduchu. Konečky prstů se dotknu pomalu zasychající krve a pak si je přivedu ke rtům. Akin slastně přimhouří oči, a když krev ze svých prstů slíznu, zkousne si spodní ret._

_Znovu se k němu nakloním a zašeptám._

_„Líbí se ti, co vidíš?“ do tváří se mu nahrne krev, ale k mému překvapení se mi dostane přikývnutí. Takže i Akin dokáže být upřímný. Roztomilé, co přijde dál? Ve svém malátném stavu si uvědomím, že lovec pode mnou má stále na sobě většinu svého oblečení a rozhodnu se to napravit. Nepřítomně pohladím jeho stehna, které má kolem mých boků. Pak se sehnu k jeho podbřišku a vezmu lem jeho košile mezi zuby. Pomalu mu ji povytáhnu asi do půlky hrudníku a dám se do dráždivého prozkoumávání._

_Pod jemnou pokožkou se překvapivě rýsují břišní svaly, které se zatínají při každém mém polibku. Akin má velmi dobrou fyzičku, i když je štíhlý – trochu mě zarazilo jak moc, a ne moc vysoký. Nejspíš stavěl na svých přednostech, a to je rozum a mrštnost, kdo by mu to taky vyčítal._

_Nad mojí hlavou se ozve prudký nádech a já se pousměju. Zvednu se a sundám Akinovi košili úplně a někam ji zahodím, v tento moment je nám to oběma jedno. Znovu si na chvíli přivlastním jeho rty, začínám zjišťovat, že se mi velmi líbí ten pocit. A Akin není zrovna špatný v líbání, není tak dobrý jako já, ale… musím přiznat, že na mě působí až příliš dobře. Příjemně se mi z toho motá hlava. Když otevřu oči, na jeho tváři hraje vyzývavý úsměv a já v další chvíli zjistím proč._

_Z mých rtů vyjde hluboké zasténání, když Akin nadzvedne své boky a otře o vybouleninu v mých kalhotech. Zřejmě si moc dávám na čas. To mi však připomíná, že bych se měl zaměřit na své nynější potřeby. Moc se mi líbí představa slastně sténajícího Akina vypínajícího se pode mnou. Ještě si na ni však budu muset chvíli počkat. Akin si mrštně skopne boty, zatímco já mu rozepnu pásek a pak mu pomůžu i z jeho kalhot. Lovec pode mnou se prudce nadechne, když se jeho horká kůže ocitne na studeném vzduchu a jeho pohled vyhledá ten můj._

_Chtíč v něm zrcadlí ten můj. V tu chvíli jsem vděčný za svou dlouho trénovanou sebekontrolu, protože tohle vážně nechci uspěchat. To však znamená, že čelím čím dál větší touze a Akin bohužel není tak skromný, aby mi to několikrát dost vokálně neoznámil._

_Musím se hladově pousmát. Akin mi úsměv oplatí a přitáhne si mě pro vášnivý polibek. Jestli jsem předtím nebyl opilý, tak teď zaručeně jsem. A k mému překvapení ne z alkoholu. Hah, ta whisky ze mě udělala básníka. Naštěstí Akinův hbitý jazyk rozvíří mé opilé myšlenky, takže se tím už nemusím zabývat. Znovu se zaměřím na Akinův krk a jemným kousáním mu na kůži zanechám pár svých značek. Bude trvat nějakou chvíli, než zmizí i přes to, že je upír. To zjištění ve mně vzbudí vlnu majetnictví a touhy._

_Palcem pravé ruky přejedu po Akinově spodním rtu a pak mu do úst vsunu dva své prsty. Bude lepší, když Akina připravím, alternativa sice není nemožná, ale naštěstí pro Akina nemám chuť na takové krvavé hrátky. Zapojím do akce i Akinův jazyk, a stojí mě hodně sebekontroly neotočit ho na všechny čtyři a prostě si ho nevzít, ještě když se na mě vyzývavě podívá těma svýma zatraceně modrýma očima. Prevít jeden, dobře ví, co mi to dělá._

_Netrvá dlouho a mé prsty jsou dostatečně kluzké, díky Akinovu nadšení, na to, co přijde dál. Vyndám své prsty z jeho úst a postrčím Akinova stehna, aby se více roztáhly. Znovu zčervená a jednou rukou si zakryje obličej._

_„Nemyslím, že je vhodná chvíle na to se stydět, lovče,“ zasměju se udýchaně._

_„Drž hubu,“ vydechne stejně udýchaně, rozhodnu se prozatím to tak nechat a zaměřím se na důležitější věci._

_Akin zasténá, když do něj vstoupí jeden z mých prstů a já s ním začnu jemně pohybovat._

_Oba dva zaklejeme, když ovinu ruku kolem jeho zaujatého přirození, abych ho zbavil nepříjemného pocitu, a Akin se krásně prohne. Když po chvíli shledám, že můžu pokračovat, přidám druhý prst. Tentokrát už Akin nezadrží tiché vzdechy, které se mu i přes snahu derou z úst. Dost mě překvapí, jak rychle si na penetraci zvykne, když přidám další dva prsty._

_V hlavě se mi objeví temná myšlenka – Akin tohle nedělá poprvé. Sám nevím proč, ale něco na představě cizích dlaní na Akinově jemné kůži se mi vůbec nelíbí. Hlavou mi začnou vířit otázky. Kolik jich bylo? Dělá tohle Akin často?_

_V dalším momentu Akin zvrátí hlavu a… no vykřikne, když mé prsty najdou jeho prostatu. Vítězoslavně se pousměju a znovu se začnu soustředit na hlavní chod pode mnou. Na chvíli se na to místo zaměřím, ale sám cítím, že se mi třesou ruce. Zrovna, když se rozhodnu, že už je dostatečně připravený, začne Akin prosit._

_„Už-… stačí, Failone… Prosím!“ Vydere ze sebe mezi vzdechy. Celé Akinovo horké tělo po mě volá, ale já zůstanu stejně trpělivý, jako předtím. Cítím, jak se mé oči zbarví rudě a vím, že moje trpělivost nepotrvá věčně._

_Jedna Akinova ruka mě náhle uchopí za zápěstí mezi jeho stehny a já vzhlédnu do rudého pohledu, který byl stejně žhavý jako ten můj. S poslední nití sebekontroly jsem sledoval, jak si olíznul suché rty a pak tiše zaprosil._

_„Chci tě,“ zašeptá to tak tiše, že to skoro nepostřehnu. Už nedokážu odmítnout._

_Okamžitě z něj vytáhnu své prsty, což mi vyslouží jedno hlasitější zasténání a znovu se vměstnám mezi jeho nohy, tentokrát si odepnu pásek a párkrát rukou přejedu po svém ztvrdlém údu. Rozhlédnu se po pokoji a všimnu si nočního stolku. Nakloním se nad Akina, abych se k němu dostal, a ten samozřejmě využije příležitosti a semkne kolem mého velmi vzrušeného mužství svou dlaň._

_„Kurva,“ Přivřu oči a tiše zasténám. Momentálně odlákán od svého cíle._

_Vzpamatuju si a netrpělivě hrábnu rukou do šuplíku, doufaje, že najdu aspoň nějakou menší lahvičku s olejem. Něco takového nahmatám, zabouchnu prudce šuplík, tak že přerazím celý noční stolek, vůbec se nad tím nezastavuju. Kde byla ta myšlenka před 5 minutami? Jen krátce zpytuju svědomí nad tím, že jsem Akina mohl připravit důkladněji za pomoci onoho oleje._

_Odstrčím Akinovu ruku a postarám se abych byl dost lubrikovaný. Pak zvednu Akinovi nohy a překvapivě pomalu a něžně do něj vstoupím. Nechám mu chvíli na vydechnutí a na přivyknutí novému pocitu. Cítím, jak mi zaryje nehty do ramen a moje boky sebou vzrušeně trhnou._

_Akin překvapeně otevře své do teď zavřené oči a z jeho úst vyjde zasténání plné potěšení. V tu chvíli už nedokážu zarazit prudké přírazy, které následují, a tak nedám Akinovi další chvíli vstřebání. Stejně nevypadá, že by mu to vadilo._

_Prudce zvrátí hlavu a z jeho hrdla vyjde téměř výkřik. Celé jeho tělo se proti mně vypíná a dává mi možnost lépe a hlouběji přirážet. Teplota v místnosti rapidně stoupne a já cítím, jak mi kapky potu stékají po těle. Nevěnuji tomu pozornost a zaměřím se pouze na Akina a na vzrušení, které se v nás obou stupňuje. Motá se mi z toho hlava, vím, že to dlouho nevydržím. Odtáhnu jednu Akinovu ruku, kterou se snažil tišit svou hlasitost a libuju si v těch slastných zvucích. Vlhké oči, nachové tváře a střapaté bílé vlasy, které mu na ně padaly. Vypadá divoce._

_Skloním se nad něj, abych si s ním vyměnil pár nešikovných polibků a zachytím v nich několik zasténání. V jedné chvíli si mě Akin k sobě přitáhne nečekanou silou a já ucítím ostrou bolest ve svém krku, která se však okamžitě změní v slast, když se kolem mě Akin sevře. Z úst mi vyjde temné a hlasité zasténání, když do něj párkrát naposledy silně přirazím a také dosáhnu svého vrcholu. Akin se po chvíli konečně odpoutá od mého krku a já si už po tolikáté přivlastním jeho udýchaná ústa._

_Ochutnat vlastní krev v zákoutích Akinových úst je fascinující a já cítím, jak se do mě pomalu vrací oheň vzrušení, který ve mně před chvílí vybuchnul. Ještě jsme neskončili a podle Akinova horlivého zapojení do polibku, neměl žádné námitky._

_Jako bych o tom už někde četl._

_Noc je ještě mladá…_

 

**xXXx**

 

_Otevřu oči a zjistím, že už je ráno. Nebylo to ale normální ráno, bylo odlišné než ostatní. Cítím se neuvěřitelně volný, bez sebemenší starosti. Nic mi ten pocit nemohlo zkazit. Jsem silný, jako nikdy dříve. Porozhlédnu se po místnosti, ale nic mi není známé. Kde to sakra jsem?! Nějak mi třeští hlava. Po chvíli, když se úplně proberu, zjišťuji, že nejsem sám. Opatrně se podívám vedle sebe. Ale ne. Ne. To nemůže být pravda. Odkryju peřinu, a zjistím, že jsem celý nahý. Co to sakra-? Co se to včera stalo? Nemůžu říct, že si nic nepamatuju, ale spousta z toho, co se včera (nebo dnes?) stalo je zamlžená. Oblečení je rozházené po celém pokoji, a když se podívám na osobu ležící vedle mě, je mi jasné, že jsem to byl já, kdo tohle začal. Takhle se slít. Vyspat se s- … Okamžitě se obléknu a vystřelím z pokoje ven. Úplně jsem se zbláznil. Musel jsem._

Okamžitě se vymrštím do sedu, když se kolem mě začnou dít nějaké věci. Stačím však jen spatřit zavírající se dveře, které v následujícím momentu dokončí pohyb s hlasitým prásknutím. Fajn… Takže se mi ta noc asi nezdála. Počkat. Noc? Ráno! Ale ne, ne, ne, ne! Podívám se na hodiny a zjistím, že je kolem šesté ranní. Před hodinou jsem měl sraz se Samaelem! Vystřelím z postele a začnu po pokoji hledat svoje věci, což mi zabere dobrých 10 minut, protože opravdu nevím, jak se moje košile dostala za tu starou skříň, co stála v rohu na úplně opačném konci pokoje. Rozhodně to teď ale nehodlám řešit. Měl jsem štěstí, že mi Samael řekl, kam máme namířeno. Jak jsem mohl být tak hloupý? Co to do mě vjelo? S Failonem?! Musíš se uklidnit, Akine. Teď máš na rozvrhu důležitější věci. Ztrácíš čas.

Jakmile mám všechno na sobě, obleču si kabát a přes rameno si přehodím své věrné katany. Při odchodu mi hostinský věnuje zvláštní pohled s úšklebkem, který se rozhodnu také ignorovat, protože pokud bych to neudělal, nejspíš bych se studem propadl do země. Nebo až do pekla, i když, podle toho, kdo je evidentně můj otec, je pro mě peklo asi to nejbližší domovu. To to bylo až tak intenzivní? Ó můj bože, radši na to nemysli, hlavně na to nemysli!

Musím pryč, nejlépe na místo, kde jsme měli mít sraz, a pokud na mě Samael nepočkal. Vydám se do Londýna sám.

Na rozdíl od večera vypadá město v ranních hodinách poklidně. Cihlové domy vypadají chladně, ale jakmile na ně dopadly sluneční paprsky, rozproudil se v nich život. Bylo to jedno z větších měst, které vzniklo spojením vesnice a města. Podle toho se i rozdělily společenské vrstvy. Z vesnice se stala chudší část, ta část, která schytala Samaelův požár. Škody byli zmírněné faktem, že se většina staveb v této části města předělala z dřevěných na cihlové. Nebylo to moc, ale chudším obyvatelům to stačilo.

Z dřevěných domů cihlové a z polí žumpy. To byl lidský systém. Z města se stala bohatší část a celkově se tento útvar vyvinul jako prosperující velkoměsto plné boháčů, kteří si potrpěli na dobrou společnost.

Podle mě je to hloupost. Takhle rozdělovat vrstvy. Jeden tady byl horší než druhý. Dlouho jim to stejně nevydrží. Podle toho, co mi řekl Van Helsing o válce.

Samael chtěl rozpoutat válku mezi Nebem a Peklem. Nedá se říct, že se ta válka nevede stále, ale určitě ne v takovém měřítku, jak ji chce Samael rozpoutat. Abych to zkrátil, jde pouze o moc. Jako vždycky. Samaelovi se nelíbí nadvláda, kterou má Nebe nad zemí a chce ovládnout vše. Peklo, Nebe i Zemi. Proto potřebuje zapečetit Failona, který má spoustu důvodů, aby Samaela zastavil. Pokud Samael Failona zapečetí, Failon bude pryč ze hry, a tak se Samael stane nejmocnějším, a kdo by to odmítnul, že ano?

Už jen aby si zachránil krk ho Failon musí zastavit, nemluvě o tom, že Failonovo speciální pověření od Lucifera, nebo spíš pověření celé Luciferovi „svaté“ Trojice je udržet rovnováhu mezi Nebem a Peklem. Kdo by řekl, že toho Van Helsing bude vědět tolik. Musím uznat, že Vatikán si umí sehnat informace.

Toho se týká i tajemné proroctví, kterým se řídí čarodějky. Jako jediné se můžou spojit s Anděly a Démony. Ti jim můžou předat své síly anebo je ovládnout. Původně čarodějky nebyly na žádné straně, ale u nich se to vždycky střídá. Pokud z toho pro ně něco bude, přidají se na jednu nebo na druhou stranu. Proto všichni vyšilují kvůli tomu proroctví.

To předpovídá, že se někdy v blízké budoucnosti – proroctví nejsou moc specifická v časových ohledech- objeví zdroj mimořádné síly. Spojením Nebe a Pekla. Což je velmi zvláštní vzhledem k tomu, že Nebe a Peklo mají v budoucnosti dost brutálně válčit, podle jiného proroctví. No a tento zdroj síly zaručí komukoliv, kdo jej získá vítězství a nadvládu nad světem a takový ty kecy kolem. Pche!

A samozřejmě, že čarodějky tento zdroj chtějí získat, využít a ovládnout svět. Tak jako Andělé v Nebi a Démoni v Pekle. Každý ho chce získat a každý s ním chce udělat něco jiného. Andělé ho chtějí zničit anebo uzavřít tak, aby ho nikdo nemohl využít. Démoni ho samozřejmě chtějí využít k vítězství proti Nebi a čarodějky chtějí tento zdroj síly obětovat pro ještě větší sílu. Jak předvídatelné.

Naštěstí nikdo neví, kdy, kde ani v jaké podobě se tento zdroj síly objeví. Jediným vodítkem je to spojení Nebe a Pekla… a to se může stát víc jak jedním způsobem, takže vlastně nikdo neví. Podle všeho si počkají ještě nějakou chvíli.

Proběhnu ulicemi bohatší části města a vydám se k sídlu, kde byl Samaelův ples. Jak to říkal Failon? Zámek D’Paree? No každopádně mi Samael mohl nechat nějaký vzkaz, i když to bylo velmi nepravděpodobné.

Nikdo tu není, zjistím, když se nenápadně rozhlédnu. Jen několik kočárů tu zůstalo po včerejší zábavě. Opřu se o zídku ve stínu a prozkoumám okolí. Je tu až moc ticho. Možná měl Failonův výbuch přece jen nějaké následky. Anebo to bylo něčím jiným.

Když tak o tom přemýšlím, nejspíš se s Failonem už o ničem nepobavím. Chtěl jsem mu aspoň naznačit, že odjíždím, aby ho to moc nevzalo, ale vzhledem k událostem… K nechtěným-… K událostem, které mě nejspíš budou trápit hodně dlouhou dobu. No každopádně snad bude trvat nějakou dobu, než se to dozví, pokud jsem včera ve svém opilém stavu nic neprozradil… Prozradil jsem něco? Sakra zrovna to si nepamatuju, ale musím si pamatovat všechno ostat- No nic. Proč mě to vůbec zajímá? Failon mi už může být ukradený. Až se příště setkáme, budeme každý stát na opačné straně meče toho druhého.

Tak jak by to mělo být. Přesně jak by to mělo být.

Když za sebou uslyším pohyb, okamžitě se otočím, ale nestihnu ani plně vytasit katanu, když ucítím závan sporýše a šalamounku, který mě uhodí do nosu a otupí smysly. Ale ne, už zase? Podlomí se mi kolena a padám k zemi. Tentokrát jsem věděl, že se Vatikánu nevykroutím. Kruci!

 

_Slunce je už na obzoru, když se ocitnu před svým domem. Párkrát bolestně zakleju démonským jazykem, než za sebou rychle zabouchnu „dveře“ a okamžitě se začnu hojit. Dojdu pomalu do své knihovny, ale nikde nikdo. Zamračím se. Uslyším tiché hlasy někde v domě a tak se na ně zaměřím. Byl to Asam a mluvil s dalším mužem. Van Helsing. Zřejmě ještě nevyšel z mého sklepa. Rozhodnu se vyřešit to rovnou a vydám se za nimi. Jen co přijdu, otočí se na mě dva páry očí. Jeden se podezřívavě zamračí, když zjistí, v jakém jsem stavu. Prozatím se to rozhodnu ignorovat. Můj osobní život teď nebyl důležitý. Promeškal jsem šanci sejít se a vyřídit si to se Samaelem a neměl jsem ani potuchy, kam mohl zmizet._

_Měl jsem jen jednu možnost. Začít tam, kde to všechno začalo._

_„Sbal si věci, Asame. Odjíždíme.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh konečně jsem se dokopala k úpravě 7. kapitoly -_- jsem si jistá, že je tu stejně hodně chyb, v průbehu psaní se k tomu ještě vrátím a pokusím se je opravit :D 
> 
> Děkuji moc za přečtení <3 - Aduš


End file.
